Book 2: Changes
by Kerica
Summary: Its the middle of November and two weeks after Nao joined the team. Something is planning and brewing in the night...and everything seems to start with a bike crash.
1. Argument

HI PEOPLES! Well, Story 1 has finished and I hope you all enjoyed it. Here's the second! And please, if you read the not at the beginning of the last chapter on that story, I REALLY need to know whether or not to make Nao come from the Utram home world or somehow know them.

No intros for this story, sorry

ENJOY!

Argument

Laughter rang through the air as well as playful insults. Cold air whirled through the castle halls and Main Room as the two men tackled each other inside. It was the middle of November and the nights were getting colder as well as the days. Right now it was a few hours after nightfall.

_Rachel had asked Donatello if she could borrow his lab. With only a nod to tell her that she had permission, she was now in front of what she would call a Chem. lab and was making a refill on some of her poisons as well as a few antidotes. Her face covered with a cloth mask, for she knew that sometimes the scent was more dangerous than the real thing._

Casey got up from the tackle and brushed the snow off of him. He teasingly glared at Raphael. "I was just saying, you were looking at the actress quite as if you would date her. As hot as she is." He smirked, "Either that or you were wondering if your girlfriend would look good in the dress she was wearing."

"Ha, ha," Raphael glared teasingly at Casey, "So what about you? Commenting ever five minutes?"

"Commenting what exactly?" Casey asked looking a bit shocked.

"Oh let's see… 'April could do that within five minutes. What the hell is she twirling? Nice dress, it fits her figure. Ouch burn to the ego.' Want me to continue?" Raphael asked.

Casey rolled his eyes, "At least I was commenting. What were you doing? Going off in some daydream? I'm sure you were, don't lie."

Raphael rolled his eyes at him. "How can I daydream when a movie is playing and sound is blasting through the whole room? Geez, I never thought sound could be that loud."

"That's why the doors are sound proof. Just so next door movies that are playing won't have to pause and yell down the hallway." Casey grinned.

Nao actually piped in then, startling both of them in the process. She was a master a stealth only second to Master Splinter, so they hardly even noticed her there in the first place, "You're the one who wanted to start trying Human things, Raph," she chuckled.

"I see you two had a snowball fight on your way here," Nao smiled as she helped Casey take his coat off and shook it out before going over to Raph and doing the same.

"Yeah." Casey grinned at Nao. "It was an interesting movie. Did you know that if you did that on a daily basis, one of us is going to get a heart attack? Mainly me?"

Nao giggled, "Sorry, Casey, I don't mean to scare you, though you were hardly affected," she nodded to Raph. She walked to the coat rack and hung the coats up, "On a random note…What was the movie?"

"Dragon Blade," Casey said with a grin on his face, "It's really good."

Nao's blue eyes lit up, "Ooooh, I've seen a couple trailers on Donny-Don's computer! Tell me about it."

Casey just smirked, "Really good special effects, awesome lines, although if your trying to pick up a girl do not use pick up lines. I tried that."

Nao simply burst out laughing.

Raphael shook his head highly amused. He easily slipped away as Casey did a demonstration and repeated some commenting he had done back at the theater. He weaved on through and noticed a faint yet strong smell coming from Donatello's lab. Curious, he peeked inside.

He walked into the room to see Rachel bent over one of her projects. She was being cautious, very cautious as she poured it into the vile, "What are you doin'?"

"Refilling my poison collection."

"Why do you use poisons and wires to fight with? You were doing well with martial arts and the Bo."

"Thank you, but poisons are more……agreeable and flexible. Same with wires."

"I can't see how that is agreeable."

Rachel looked at him. She went back to her work silently as if she was ignoring the question. She screwed the cap on and placed it as far away as she could from the chem. lab and went to the large sink to wash out the chemicals. "They're easier to manage," she responded.

"Doesn't seem like it," Raphael watched as she scrubbed the glasses as well as she could before putting them away to dry. She looked at him and then said, "Well, think of it like this. My poisons and wires are like your Twin Sai. I need them to fight with. However, why you insist on using both is beyond me. Most would use one until it's knocked out of their hands, and then use the second to save their life."

"Wires are easy to cut through. Poisons are easy to cure," Raphael looked at her wearily, "With Sai, at least you know when their dead or not."

"I can give you the exact time, symptoms, and measure of poison to even begin to explain if you'd die or not." Rachel snapped. She turned around to face him, her work finished. "They maybe be the most weakest way of doing things, but trust me, it's for the best."

"Sort of like honor from Leo's teachings, huh?" Raphael asked, "They were right when they said you were a bit of a girly girl." He looked at her, "Not all things can be solved by keeping someone alive."

"At least I'd never, ever kill someone randomly like you would," Rachel replied tersely. Almost immediately, she could see that she had crossed a dangerous, very thin line.

Raph's chocolate brown eyes darkened swiftly. He tightened his hands into fists and gritted his teeth, "More than a year you've been here as a part of my family. Out of all the times we've trained together, why in the _hell_ would you make that kind of conclusion?" He growled, "I may be the most prone to bursts of rage during a battle, but there's no god damn way I wouldn't do it without a reason!" He fought the urge to even punch a wall, "I've killed only to protect, never _randomly_, Rachel."

Rachel's eyes just narrowed, "Killing to protect is the same as killing randomly. You know that just as well as I do."

"What's going on?" Casey asked as he poked his head in, "Hello Rachel."

"Hi Casey… Nothing really, just an argument," She turned back to Raphael with a slight glare.

"…Looks more like a lover's quarrel. Anyway, I was thinking that we should do a race. I mean, the night's still young."

Raph made a mental note to thank his best friend later, "Alright." he said swiftly before turning on his heel and storming out of the lab room.

Casey looked over at Rachel who was placing the vile in her pocket. "Do you mind if I race against him?" Rachel asked as she looked at him.

Casey blinked, "Okay…something happened between you and Raph." It was a statement, not a question.

"That's why I wanna race him." Rachel looked at him, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Casey said, "I'm sure Raph isn't going to like the idea though."

"Sue me," Rachel replied before also leaving the lab.

Casey had a feeling that he just made a big mistake.


	2. The Race

The Race

Casey caught Raphael and Rachel, not at the same time and told them that they were going to race using motorcycles. Although, Rachel was more of a safety person and was cautious since it was snowing and the roads had a habit of freezing over, she found herself not caring. Especially when she noticed that both she and Raphael were in the garage together. She picked up her helmet mutely and grabbed her keys from the holder. She barely threw him a glance, her pride was hurt, and like hell she was going to say anything.

Raph would not say anything either. His mind was too much of a whirlwind of thoughts. The palms of his hands hurt because his fists had been so tight, but he ignored it as he put his helmet on and got on his bike. He didn't care what form he was in now, this bike would always be his Shell Cycle. He shook his head…why was he so hurt over a stupid thing? Revving his engine, he watched the garage door open.

Casey walked in, "You just race around the block. No killing each other okay?" He watched them both, "Get set…" He glanced at them cautiously and nervously.

"Go!"

Raph watched as Rachel streaked outside onto the snow covered Central Park street. He looked at Casey real quick before he followed; "Ya might want to get Leo, Don, and the girls…Things might get ugly…" he then looked ahead and bolted after Rachel.

Rachel wasn't paying attention. She looked at her mirror to see that Raph was coming up quick. She barely even cared. She was mad, and humiliated. She wasn't about to bow down to someone who wasn't going to respect her. Then again…she looked at the mirror with slight guilt. She couldn't talk. Wasn't he feeling the same way? After all she said? She shook her head. No, she wasn't going to get distracted and lose. She was going to win! A smirk played at her lips and she pushed the speed a bit higher. She could feel the bike slipping, but she was steady. She wasn't going to do anything unless she wanted to.

The two of them made many twists and turns, trying to both distract and avoid patches of ice. Finally they made it out onto the road of the city where the roads were easier to get traction on. Before they knew it they had to start rounding back toward the castle because they had gotten too near the Foot HQ. After Nao's appearance two weeks ago, there had been more and more trouble.

It was when they got back to Central Park that Raphael realized just how true his words to Casey in the garage had been.

Rachel had slowed down to his level almost. Almost being the keyword. She wasn't going to lose, yet she wasn't about to let him get away. All she had to do was cut him off. It was a narrow miss. They could have crashed into each other.

Raph literally pulled to the side to try and avoid her, _'Is she insane?!'_ his mind shrieked. His eyes widened as he turned right into a thick piece of ice.

The motorcycle spun and crashed.

Rachel spun her bike around and slammed on the brakes. Quickly she jumped off her bike, not caring that it hit the ground. She reached over to where Raph and nearly screamed. Blood coated the snow. She couldn't see how bad the injuries were, but she knew they were there. She reached into her pocket, and called the first number that came to her mind.

"What is your emergency?" said a bored female's voice.

Rachel explained the best she could about the situation, who they were, and everything. Once that was done, she started pacing worriedly. She didn't know what to do. She was scared out of her mind. Focus and keeping calm was getting terribly hard for her. She was anxious. Her mind was in a wind whirl, but the only thoughts that were in her head that made her wish to break down, was _'I made him crash, this was my entire fault.'_ She felt like she was shaking. She realized after a while that she was crying.

Seeing the ambulance she gathered herself together. There wasn't a time to be like this. Remain calm. She watched them take off the helmet and she turned away. He was bleeding from the head; most likely he'd get a concussion. Also, she noticed after they strapped him to the stretcher was that he must have gotten a few broken bones. They were careful in trying to splint what they could. After telling her what hospital they were going to be at, she took out her phone and called up the castle. She didn't care who picked up the phone. As long as they would…

Michelangelo was the one to answer, "Rachel! What in the hell just happened?" The youngest turtle sounded like he was about to hyperventilate…or was he was so panicked. He had certainly sensed that his brother had been hurt.

"Mikey…" Rachel bit her lip. She couldn't tell him. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't have a choice… "Oh god. Mikey I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to. I swear." She wanted to cry. She knew that she hurt him more than anyone. "I just wanted to cut him off; I didn't mean to do what I did. Oh god. I made him crash Mikey, and it looks bad. I'm going to be heading over to where their taking him. I'll call you if I find out anything okay?" She bit her lip.

Everything was silent for a bit before Mikey answered, "Nao wants to know what hospital. She and Bria want to come join you…" he said softly.

Rachel bit her lip and fell silent. Should she? She shook her head. "I'll call when I get there." She bit her lip. "Right now, I'm freezing." She was trying to kid around. "Look, tell Nao and Bria that I'll call them when I get there. Right now, I'm…not in the right head." She smiled slightly, "I promise." She hung up and placed it in her jacket, before going to her bike and revving it up before heading down the road.

It was scary. This whole crash and burn didn't remind her much, but she hadn't stepped in a hospital for three years straight. She never dreamed that she was going to go there again. She could hear her phone's ring tone, but she ignored it. Bria and Nao never liked leaving phone messages. She knew that. She could feel herself shaking as she finally reached the hospital. Walking in, she walked to the nearest desk, "I'm looking for Raphael Hamato."

"He's down at ER at the moment," The nurse just glanced at her, "I'll let you know when he's out."

"Thanks…" Rachel walked over and sat down, she could feel herself shaking bad. She took an intake of breath before she looked around. "Three years, and I thought I'd never come to a hospital. Looks like I lost the game." She leaned back and brought her legs as close as she could. She was so, so glad neither Nao nor Bria was there at the moment.

She placed her head on her knees and allowed herself to cry.


	3. Hospital

Hospital

A nurse peeked around the corner to see a young woman around 18 passed out lying across the couch in the waiting room. She noticed the girl's eyes were slightly red and her cheeks were tear stained. Carefully, she walked over and gently shook her, "Miss Rachel Knight?"

Rachel blinked before looking at the nurse and sat up, "Yeah?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Dear, Raphael has come out of the ER. Though, besides the nasty gash on his head, his right shoulder had the most damage. First off it got dislocated from flying off the motorcycle, and then the muscles were torn and pulled. He also a broken rib or two… In spite of all that he seems to have a strong spirit. It looks like everything will be alright. Care to come see him?"

Rachel took in a deep breath and then said, "Yeah…I'd like to see him." She stood up a bit wobbly since all she had been lying down and crying. The nurse steadied her before weaving her through the hallways.

Once they got to a room, Rachel blinked, "Andrew?"

Andrew had just glanced at the doorway, "Your the last person I expected to see come through the door."

"And you're the last person I'd thought would be here. I thought you worked down at the other hospital."

"Got transferred," Andrew sighed dramatically, "Third time this year. Come in…" He gestured to her, "And stop looking so afraid."

Rachel just gave him a half-hearted glare.

Andrew was wearing a white lab coat almost, and had green scrubs on. His black hair was everywhere and his bangs were in his eyes. Rachel subconsciously made a note to tell Matt that Andrew needed a new hair-cut. He was checking over Raph and then said, "He'll live." He looked at her, "What I'm worried about is the ribs. You can't fix those. He'll have to remain here for a while."

"I have a sister……that can heal him." Rachel said as she sat down next to the bed. She brought her legs up and held them toward her chest. Andrew looked at her and then looked at Raph, "Talk to me." He turned back to Rachel. "Who is he?"

"What?" Rachel blinked at him, _'He should know…'_

"Come on, Rae," Andrew smiled slightly, "Knight isn't your last name. It never was."

"He's……a friend. An ally……possibly sworn enemy after what I did…" Rachel sighed.

Andrew raised an eyebrow and then said, "I did a blood test on him. Interesting how weird it came out." Rachel looked at him and Andrew stared right back into her eyes, "Talk to me Rae. I can't do anything unless you start talking. Let's go back to the sister fact you mentioned. You were an only child. There's no way you can have a sister. I mean, none unless she's your step-sister, but then that would mean that you went back home for a while and stole her from your father."

"…I'm killing Matt for letting you look at my file," Rachel glared, _'He's thinking literally…he's already forgotten about Bria.'_

"Yeah, yeah," Andrew laughed. "I know you wouldn't." Rachel sighed before going back to hiding behind her knees. "Rae…" He walked over and grabbed a chair from the other side of the bed and dragged it over to face her. "I recognize the cuts from a verbal fight when I see one."

"You and Matt always fight," Rachel smiled weakly.

"Yeah……that's how come I recognize them," Andrew sweatdropped, "So tell me," He placed a hand on her knees. "What's going on? You disappeared from our lives, and then reappear with a turtle. You always popped up with him all the time…Now I see you with a boy…A boy with some very strange blood. Raph held your heart…I'll try to listen, and understand."

'_I forgot, I didn't tell him about the change…'_ Rachel took in a deep breath and then said, "That's Raphael…"

"What?! How!?" Andrew's eyes widened.

"I already betrayed them, Andy."

"How?"

"I…I did that crash," Rachel bit her lip.

Andrew blinked and then said, "You made him crash?"

"It was an accident."

Andrew softly whistled and then said, "Violent."

Rachel laughed weakly. "I know, I know. I'll…tell you a bit." She looked at him, "But you have to promise me, as a brother, never to tell anyone."

"Matt's going to know."

"Matt will know by the time we leave the hospital. Better tell her before she does something stupid."

Rachel sighed and then explained as carefully as she could about Raphael's change, then who Nao was. Andrew listened as carefully as he could, noticing how glassy Rachel's eyes became as she mentioned the crash. "And now we're here."

"Unbelievable. Then again you can hardly lie to save your life," Andrew leaned back in the chair, "Wow."

Rachel smiled sympathetically.

"And you went in all this without a care in the world like always?"

"I'm not judgmental like some people," Rachel smiled at him, "And you'd be a hypocrite if you were judgmental."

"……Good point. I live with Matt and you for god know how many months," Andrew sighed, "Alright, alright. I'm tolerant. Just to let you know, Matt's going to come down here. I sort of told her that you were here."

"Oh dear god," Rachel placed her legs down and looked at the floor, "I'm dead."

"Yeah…" Andrew stood up, "Well, I have other patients to check on." He gently patted her shoulder, "Stay strong." He stood up and left the room, frowning when while weaving through the halls there was the same girl he remembered vaguely from when Angel was hurt, and another person trailing behind her. The girl's eyes went from blue-grey to purple in a flash as she looked at him while going the way he had left, but then she looked forward again and sped up. _'Who IS she?'_

About five minutes later, there was a light knock on the door, "Rachel…sweetheart?" Brianna's soft voice called.

"In here." Rachel replied she quickly got off of the chair and looked over to see that it was Bria. She shifted, "Hi…"

Nao peeked around the corner just in time to see Bria briskly walked, if not ran, up to Rachel. She quickly shut the door but not before the echo of a slap was heard going down the halls.

Rachel's head snapped to the side at the force. She just closed her eyes and turned her head straight. She opened them but didn't look at her sister. "I dissevered that," she muttered.

"Damn straight! I thought you would have had enough common sense NOT to do what you did, Rachel!" Bria growled and then started listing on her fingers, "Splinter-sensei was brooding in his room when I left. Leo's pissed, Donny's perplexed and trying to figure out what happened, and Mikey…" she broke off and then said softly, "Mikey disappeared into his room after he hung up with you."

Rachel's heart sank, but she didn't say a word about it. She just moved to the side. She knew it. She knew every word Bria said was true. She looked at Bria and then looked at Raph and then back at Bria. "I get it." She said simply.

"Get what?" Nao asked curiously. She had simply come to comfort if she could and because she had wanted to see the hospital…maybe secretly help.

"Nothing," Rachel shook her head, "Andrew knows what you can do." She looked at Nao. "So don't worry about being found out if he walks into the room. I'm…going to go down stairs or something," She walked out of the room.

Nao was about to catch her but stopped. She turned to Bria and scowled at her. She pointed in the direction Rachel went.

She got the hint easily and bit her lip. She glanced at Raphael before she ran out the door after her sister. Brianna hoped she didn't go too far with that slap…She caught sight of the red-haired beauty, "Rachel! Rachel, please wait," she called.

Rachel just glanced over her shoulder before rolling her eyes and stopped and looked at her, "Before you start acting like I'm going to commit suicide over a fucking slap, don't." She waved it aside, "What I was planning on doing was calling Matt to come and pick me up because at the moment, I'm unsteady and I can't focus, and I'll wind up crashing."

Rae folded her arms. "I get it. Okay? I'm not wanted back at the castle, and I'm sure the minute I do get back I'm going to get a lot of problems I can't deal with at the moment." She calmed down.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Bria sighed, "I just wanted to apologize. A simple rant would have been better…I would have never hit you, Rachel, I'm sorry. With Leo being so mad it sort of rubbed off on me. All I wanted to do now is be there for you, help you…not drive you away…" she paused, "And when did I ever say you're not wanted back at the castle?"

"I read between the lines." Rachel sighed, "You're right. Leo's mad at me, Donatello is confused, Mikey and Master Splinter are both upset. I go back……" Rachel shook her head. "I'll stay with Matt for the time being." She bit her lip, "I just can't go back. Not like this."

"Rachel, they just need time to think. Lily stayed behind because of this. She's getting them to calm down even as we speak. Please…Everything will clear up fine, but it won't if you distance yourself from us. I know you…the moment you start I might never see you again…" Bria's shoulder sagged and she bit her lip, her expression sad.

Rachel rubbed her head and then said, "I'll stay here then. For a while…I bet Andrew already contacted Matt and she's racing down here so she can knock me up side the head anyway. Alright, alright…The minute I sense I'm not wanted, I'm gone." Rachel glanced at Bria, "And we'll meet on the streets."

Bria closed her eyes, not daring to respond right then. She felt her heart sinking. After all they had been through and done together…this was the last thing she ever thought would happen. She took a shaking breath and nodded, "Fine…" she said simply.


	4. Matt

Matt

Brianna saw someone round the corner. Her…his face was livid and then a look of victory crossed his…her expression when he/she caught sight of Rachel.

Rachel blinked as she noticed Brianna's eyes looking somewhere. When she turned around, the girl…boy jogged over to her and hugged her. "Rae, after so long we see each other in such an unlikely place!" The boy/girl pulled away. She/he had long blond hair with curls at the end. Her/his skirt was blue and just barely touching the knees. Her/his blouse was lavender. "How are you?"

"I…I was doing better…" Rachel admitted, "I was just talking about you. Matt this is Bria…Bria this is Matt. She was one of us."

Matt held out her hand to Bria. "Hello, Bria. I see you took care of Rae for us. She talked about you."

"At least YOU remember the soul-sister talk!" Rachel slapped her forehead, "Andrew totally forgot."

Matt just gave her a charming smile and pulled her hand away and then said, "Can't help that…so, what are you two ladies standing out here for? Lost?"

"No…just having a conversation," Rachel responded smoothly.

Immediately Matt's eyebrows rose upwards. She knew something was suspicious. "Well…" Matt gathered her composure. "I wonder who it was that Rachel had to be here for." She looked at her, "Care to show me who the lucky person is?"

"Lucky isn't the word to be using," Rachel muttered, _'Matt's going to flip when he finds out that it's really Raph…'_

"If you really want to meet him, you can follow us back to the room," Bria offered.

"Alright," Matt grinned. "I'll follow." The trio walked back into the room.

Andrew was shaking his head as they entered, "You weren't kidding when you said she knew healing," He said as he looked over at Rachel, "Hello, Matt."

"Hello, Andy. So the whole thing was true? It sounded like some sort of fairy-tale," Matt responded.

Nao giggled. While she had been healing Raphael, Andrew had walked in and caught her while her hands were starting to fade from their golden-orange color after his ribs had been healed. Now the ninja just had his shoulder sling and the bandage on his head. "No fairy-tale, my friend, it's all real," she smiled.

"That's what I see," Matt blinked before pinching herself, "Okay now I know for certain."

"You're worse than I am." Rachel muttered.

Andrew rolled his eyes and then said, "It's a full house. I'm out." Andrew left and Matt teasingly tried to steal his clipboard as he walked by, but Andrew raised it above his head, so Matt couldn't grab it.

"Aw, missed."

"Looking for new info?" Rachel sweatdropped.

"I just wanted to know who he was. It's not bad," Matt pretended to look innocent.

"…Right," Rachel nodded not believing him.

Nao shook her head, "If you wish to know so badly, close the door and I can _show_ you who he is…or was, depending on how you look at it."

Matt thought for a minute and then said, "Why not? I get to know something Andy doesn't." She bounded to the door and shut it before skipping back.

Nao giggled again and walked to her and held her index and middle finger up to Matt's forehead, "Forewarning, this might make you a little dizzy."

"I can live," Matt grinned.

"Very well," Nao smiled and placed the two fingers on Matt's forehead. She closed her eyes and showed the boy who dressed as a woman who and what Raphael as well as she was.

Once Nao took her fingers away from Matt's forehead, she nearly fell down but Rachel was there at her side holding her up slightly. "Wow…" Matt said, "I _am_ dizzy."

"That's all your amazed about?" Rachel sweatdropped.

"I'm fascinated at the fact that Nao's a hybrid of three things, while the boy over there is Raph…but what can I say?" Matt stood up shakily, "Wait…RAPH?!"

Raph sighed in exasperation, "Yes, Matt, it's Raph."

Nao smiled sheepishly, "Eh-heh…yeah…Sorry for making you so lightheaded, I haven't had much experience using that power…"

"It's fine!" Matt said cheerfully.

"Man…You're hyper, aren't you?" Both Bria and Nao asked together.

"No…" Matt said with a grin, "Just easily excited."

"Yeah…she's hyper." Rachel replied. Matt just glared playfully at her.

The girls chuckled and then Nao tilted her head. She suddenly looked a bit playful as she turned around and lightly bounced over to the seemingly sleeping Raphael. She grinned impishly as she bent down and poked his newly healed side since the teen had shifted. He twitched, but otherwise didn't respond. She tried again, "I _know_ you're awake, Mr. Stubborn."

"Water usually works," Matt said to Nao, "That's what I use when Andy doesn't want to go to work at night."

"Ok!" Nao grinned and bounced over to the bathroom. She came back out with a small container full of cold water. She bounced back over, easily not spilling because of her Wind, and she dumped the cold water on Raph's head.

Raph sat bold upright as he sputtered and shot a heated glare at the Cat who just giggled in response, "Ok, I'm up, now what?" he growled as he wiped his face of the water.

"Firefly's up," Matt said just as Rachel immediately hid behind her. Matt blinked and glanced behind her. "What is up with you?" She asked.

Raph glanced their way and a pained expression crossed his face before he turned his head away sharply, hurt clear in his chocolate eyes.

Matt saw this and looked to Raph then to Rachel and then back to Raph. "Both of you…" She looked again at the two. "Really need to talk things over. You out from behind me…" Matt grabbed her arm and dragged her around. "Me, Nao and Bria we leave." She walked over to the two. "Don't…no fighting. Just talk." She pushed the girls out of the room along with herself.


	5. Kiss and Make Up

Kiss and Make Up

Rachel watched them leave the room. When she heard the door click to signify that it was closed, she winced. She started playing with her fingers and sat down carefully next to him. She had no words; she didn't know what she could say. How could she say 'I'm sorry' when it was more than just an argument? She nearly killed him.

Raphael closed his eyes, "I started it, Rachel, so I'll say it first. I'm sorry…" he bowed his head and shaded his eyes, "I should know better than to question how any of you use what you do as a weapon. If it works for you, then well…it's what's best for you."

Rachel smiled and then blinked and then looked away, "I'm sorry, too, even though it's not going to solve anything." She laughed nervously, "But, I am sorry. I honestly didn't mean to make you crash, and worst of all…I called you a murderer. That was wrong of me…" She looked back at Raph. "I stayed in your house for a year, I should know you better than that, and…" She shook her head helplessly.

Raph felt impulsive. He shifted and caught her shaking head with his good hand. He made her look at him, "Rachel…do you love me?"

Rachel didn't know if it was a trick question or if was being realistic, or what he was doing. She went smiled faintly, "Yes," She bit her lip, "I do love you."

"Then…there's no reason to let this fight continue, now is there?" Raphael asked as he leaned in closer, only about an inch away from her tempting lips.

Rachel just blinked and then said, "No there isn't."

"Good…" Raph breathed before he caught her mouth with his.

Unlike a few weeks ago, Rachel kissed back. She could feel a weight that was once on her shoulders disappear. She faintly heard someone say something random before shutting the door.

Raph moved his hand from her chin to the back of her head so he could bring her closer. However, before they could make it any deeper Raph accidentally bumped his injured arm against the side of the hospital bed. He froze in place for a few seconds and then gently pulled away. He kept his eyes closed as he held his breath and held his arm.

"You okay?" Rachel asked as she noticed that he was holding his injured arm.

Raph let his breath out in a low hiss. "Mm-mm…yeah? Maybe?" and then he winced a bit, "I don't know…" he admitted.

Rachel bit her lip and then said, "Next time I go to the castle, I can bring something to numb it."

"Like Morphine?" Andrew asked bored. Rachel jumped and almost fell out of her chair she was surprised. He rolled his eyes, "And I thought Matt was spazzy, you win." He looked over at Raph, "I can give you some pain medication if you think it'd help. It may make you tired."

Raph glanced about the room and thought about what it might be like staying the night in a place like this… "Uh…If I can head home tonight my brother back at home has whatever I might need."

"Alright," Andrew agreed. "I'll be back with the paperwork, and don't you dare try to forge it." He glared at Rachel who just grinned.

He walked out of the room right when Matt rushed in, "I didn't mean to let him come in, seriously."

Rachel sighed. She bowed her head, "You just had to run down the hallway and tell him."

"…Sorry," Matt grinned.

Raphael shook his head but winced as he felt a throbbing pain in his head, "Yeah…home sounds nice…" he mumbled and then looked at Rachel, "What did he mean by forge?"

"Rachel's prone to forge Andrew's paperwork back when she used to live with us," Matt said with a grin. "He has to admit, it's like having an assistant."

"Only Andrew knows though," Rachel said looking at Raph, "Honest, no one can tell that I did most of it. They all thought it was him."

"Fascinating," Raph nodded a bit. He laid back and closed his eyes to wait until he could go home.

Nao smiled as she watched Raphael take a short nap. She looked at Rachel, "I'm going to go get Casey. He drove us here in the Turtle Taxi and parked in an alleyway nearby and then went to get something to eat."

"Okay." Rachel nodded.

Matt blinked, "I'll come with you."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Really, scamming info?"

"You know me too well," Matt grinned, "Come on, curiosity is good."

Rachel nodded, "Just don't let Andrew know, alright?"

"Andy'll find out," Matt grinned and looked at Nao, "You don't mind do you?"

Nao shrugged, "Sure, you can come, I don't mind." She motioned for her to follow and she walked out the door.

Bria stretched, "So, did you kiss and make up in the literal sense?" she smiled cattily.

"Matt your dead!" Rachel yelled as Matt ran out of the room laughing. Rachel rolled her eyes and then said, "Yeah, I suppose."

Bria laughed but then covered her mouth, remembering the out-cold Raphael. She grinned hugely, "I'm sorry, I just had to ask. Anyway, I'm glad you and Raph made up. What did happen between the two of you? You don't have to answer, I'm just curious…"

"Just a stupid fight," Rachel sighed, "Nothing more."

"Just a stupid fight? Come on Rach, you know I'm not falling for an excuse like that."

"You said I didn't have to answer if I didn't want to. I told you what I was going to answer," Rachel responded.

Bria wrinkled her nose, but said nothing.

"Always so good at doing that," Andrew said as he walked into the room. He threw the clipboard at Rachel and then said, "Since I have a feeling you're going to forge anyway, go right ahead and sign." He rolled his eyes. "Predictably," He looked at the room, pausing for a second on the same girl from before, "What happened to Matt?"

"She got curious and left."

Andrew sighed, "That's what I feared."

"Oh, Andrew," Rachel looked up at him, "You should ask Matt to give you a haircut."

"Whatever," Andrew waved before leaving the room.

Bria giggled, "He looks good with his hair like that," she smiled and then realized what she had said. She covered her mouth and shook with embarrassed laughter, "Oops…don't tell Leo I said that…he's a bit possessive," she grinned.

Rachel burst out laughing and then said, "He looks terrible. Matt will even agree with me on that." She looked at the paperwork before signing where she was needed to sign. "Besides, I doubt anyone's going to talk to me. Even Mikey won't want to." She stopped signing and then sighed before going back to signing.

"Donny will," Bria said as she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, "He was upset, but not angry enough to not talk to you. Mikey definitely will after he gets glomping his brother out of his system. Splinter-sensei will more than likely take you into his room to talk alone…Leo? He might be the only one who you're right about."

"…I can't face them after what I did," Rachel frowned as she set the clipboard to the side.

Bria also frowned, "You never know…he and I are quite unpredictable..."

Rachel just sighed as she leaned back in the chair. She looked upwards at the ceiling.

Andrew walked back in and then said, "I don't like that look. You look like you're scared to death." He picked up the clipboard.

"Just thoughts…" Rachel said with a heavy sigh.

"Well stop thinking." Andrew stared at her, "It's quite simple."

"That's because you're a guy," Rachel scoffed.

"Rae, be nice," Bria giggled.

"Don't wanna."

Andrew just rolled his eyes, but watched the girl for a moment. "Well, he's free now. Take him when you wish. Call us once in a while, Rachel." He walked out of the room.

Brianna chuckled and shook her head. She watched as Casey walked in with Nao and Matt flanking him on either side. "Heya, Case," she nodded with a smile.

"Hey. Did he wake up yet?" Casey asked as he looked over at Raphael.

"He was awake when I left…" Matt blinked.

"He was asleep when you left, Matt," Rachel sweatdropped.

"I didn't notice. I was to busy doing something then." Matt told Rachel. "Oh, Andy just walked down the hallway saying something about 'Guys do too think'. What sort of argument did you get yourself into this time?"

Rachel just waved it aside, "It wasn't an argument, more like a teasing disagreement."

"Why couldn't you and Raph do that?" Casey asked, "Have a playful disagreement, and not going at each other's throats?"

"I don't think we thought that far. I didn't," Rachel replied.

Raph mumbled, "I didn't either…" before he yawned and sat up. Nao had just now gently woken him up, not at rudely as the first time. He blinked and rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Hey, Casey…"

"Hey! You're awake," Casey grinned, "Think you can walk?"

"I can get a wheelchair from Andy if you can't!" Matt said.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at how excited she acted.

"Um…No, that's alright," Raphael said and slid out of the bed. He put his feet on the floor and swayed a bit but managed to stay upright. He glared down at the hospital dress thingy he was wearing. "Anyone bring spare clothes? I can certainly imagine Mikey if he saw me in this…" he scowled.

"Yeah," Casey held up a plastic bag, "Although I'd die to see Mikey do that."

"I'm leaving." Rachel stood up and left.

Matt watched, "I'm assuming this isn't the first time this ever happened."

Nao blushed and she reached for the handle also, "Nope…" she answered before she left with Brianna right behind her.

"I take that as my cue to leave as well." Matt said as she walked out of the room and closed the door.


	6. Talk

You guys won't get an update for a while because my mom's taking the computer to her place. If it's possible I'll use the Library computer, but you never know what'll happen.

I didn't take the time to edit this, so you might see some mistakes. Otherwise:

ENJOY!

Talk

Brianna parked the Turtle Taxi in the garage and shut the engine off. She rubbed her fingers together and brew hot breath on them. Though she had had the heater on, her hands were still cold. "Alright, gang, we're home!" She grinned and hit the unlock button.

Matt leaned over to see what 'home' looked like and whistled. "I had no idea it was here." Rachel just sweatdropped. "Why are you here?" Matt just grinned, "Nao and Bria said I could come, you were already walking away."

"Right…" Rachel opened the door and jumped out Matt following.

"It's true," Matt said as she watched everyone get out, "Ask them."

"I bet you begged." Rachel muttered before shaking her head.

"Your going to faint from shock," She warned.

"Don't care!"

Matt smiled.

"…I swear someone could say that they have a bomb attached to you, and you'll just shrug and let it go off." Rachel sighed.

"…I'd panic if that happened," Matt looked at her weirdly.

Bria sighed as she helped Raphael out of the passenger seat. Matt had begged to sit in the back with Rachel because she wanted to bombard the girl with questions. Indeed she had; actually, Bria had to listen to it all the way there. "Random question…who are you hoping to see first?" she asked Raph.

"I don't know…" Raphael responded, "It'd be weird if Leo saw me first, but I have a feeling Mikey or Don will be the one to greet me."

Bria grinned and nodded, "Alright, come on. You look like you're about to fall over and sleep," she chuckled.

"That's how I feel." Raphael muttered, "I don't know what the hell they gave me."

"Morphine." Rachel replied. "I think……"

"Possibly," Bria nodded and then opened the door for them all to go inside.

"Hey, wait up!" Nao called as she joined them, closing the garage door as she entered, and then ran to them, "No one followed," she smiled and then she followed them through the door.

Once in, the door was shut and a loud cry echoed throughout the castle. "GUYS, RAPH'S BACK!" and then they briefly caught sight of Michelangelo jumping over the railing from the top floor before he was next seen hugging/tackling Raph, "RAPHY!"

Rachel winced and Matt just whistled. Raphael, on the other hand, let out a cry of pain as Mikey jostled his arm.

"That had to hurt…" Matt said.

Donatello came out of the lab and said, "Mikey, careful. Raphael's injured," He pointed at the arm and then said, "Welcome back, Raph," He smiled.

"It's good to be home," Raphael replied.

Rachel, just as she did in the hospital, hid behind Matt just part-way. She wasn't scared enough to try to hide all the way, but frightened at reactions they were going to give if Mikey and Donatello found out she came back with them.

Mikey, still clinging to Raph's good arm, caught sight of the hiding girl, "Rachel! I'm glad you're alright, too!" he grinned.

Rachel's eyes widen before saying, "Yeah…I suppose." She rubbed the back of her neck. She cringed as Donatello also caught sights of the girl.

"I'm glad you're okay." Don said, "As well as seeing Raph alive. Your phone call wasn't the best…"

Rachel sweatdropped, "I must have sounded completely in hysterics."

"You did," Michelangelo nodded.

Rachel just gave a weak smile, "I'm sorry."

"Raphael," the old rat Master Splinter called from the doorway of his room, "I see you have returned safely to us. I am glad. How badly were you hurt?"

"Just a hit on a head and an arm injury…Nothing that won't heal… Maybe," Raphael glanced over at Matt.

She shrugged, "I can ask Andy if the arm will heal. I'm sure it will, I mean all you did was pull a few muscles."

Splinter rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He caught Rachel trying to sneak away, "Rachel, will you join me for a cup of tea?" he gestured to his room. His voice was kind, not angry, and he seemed to actually be understanding.

Rachel winced as she was caught. Smiling weakly she replied, "Of coarse."

Matt just smiled as Rachel walked back over to where the master was, but not before she grabbed her arm. "Which one is your room?"

Rachel frowned, "Why would you want to know?"

"Because…"

"My room is also Nao's so don't go mixing up our stuff; its in-between Mikey's and Raph's. Up there." She pointed at the staircase, "Left side."

"Sweet!" Matt ran off.

Rachel reached Master Splinter. She still had that fearful feeling, but she suppressed. Whatever happened, happened.

"Donny…" Brianna said biting her lip and sort of shank behind Raph, "I think Leo would like to have the answer to that question first." She nodded toward the blue-clad turtle who had stepped from the shadows. He was glaring in the direction of Splinter's room just before the door was shut. Though, once it was, he seemed to let himself relax a bit.

Donatello bit his lip and then said, "Alright. I'll be in the lab."

Mikey blinked and then turned to Nao, "We should leave too I guess."

Leo turned to Bria and Raph and then said, "We should talk in my room…" He glared again at the door.

"Sure...I guess..." Raphael nodded reluctantly.

Bria bit her lip lightly as she watched all the others go off in their own little direction. She sighed silently…this was going to be interesting.

Leo led them to his room and opened the door for them. He wasn't going to get mad at them, he was more or less mad at Rachel. When they got in he shut the door and let out a sigh. "Like Donny asked, I want to know what happened."

Rach put his good hand on his hip, "First of all, Leo, ya should know Rachel didn't start it. I did." He huffed and then explained the whole damn thing.

Leo listened and then said, "She tried to _kill_ you Raph." He said as Raph finished the story, "Surprisingly, I can't believe how fast everyone _forgave_ her for that."

"She didn't try to kill me, Leo!" Raph said angrily, "She was trying to get me to go off course so it would take more time for me to get back on track and finish the race. Luck was against me when I swerved onto a patch of ice."

Leo blinked at the anger. He frowned and then said, "You don't know that. No one besides _her_ knows that." He sighed and then shook his head. "In my eyes, she should be earning forgiveness, not being handed it. Maybe I'm being harsh, I don't know." He looked straight at Raph as he said the last words, "However, she's not some little kid. She's a woman with a potential to kill."

He rubbed his forehead, "She's shown us all that."

Bria felt angry and way about to say something, but Raphael took over as he growled, "Watch what you say about her," He warned, "She would have never hurt me on purpose, Leonardo. She knows what she's done, and _still_ feels guilty about it, and probably will for a while longer. However, the fault is _mine_."

Leo blinked at Raph for the longest time. He was quite shocked. Never had Raphael used his full name like that. He frowned and then said, "I'm sorry, I do take back about what I said. However the earning my forgiveness I will not."

Raph relaxed a bit, satisfied, "Thanks, bro," he rubbed his eyes and sighed, "I'm gonna go see if Don has anythin' I can take for this damned migraine I got…" he stated before he headed for the door. He stifled a yawn right before he left.

"Wow…" was all Bria said as the door closed.


	7. Drugged

Drugged

Matt hadn't shown mercy.

The minute she got into the room, she grabbed a paper bag and found Rachel's wardrobe. She took only a skirt, shirt, and pants from the wardrobe and placed them in the paper bag before looking under the bed to find Rachel's memory box. Grinning, she reached out and grabbed it. Once she dragged it from under the bed she opened it.

Photos back when Rachel was still part of the Informers. Her red hair short to her shoulders, and Andrew had a purple streak in his hair. Matt still looked like Matt only with boyish short hair. _'Has it really been two years since we last seen each other?'_ She thought as she placed the photo back. _'It's like we all changed…'_ She blinked when she heard a door shut and walked out of the room carrying the bag and saw that it was Raphael.

"That didn't take very long Firefly…" Matt said as she walked down the stairs.

Raphael blinked up tiredly and rose an eyebrow at the paper bag. He said nothing about it, though, and just shook his head lightly, "There wasn't much to tell, really…" he said and then headed toward the lab, "Help yourself to looking around," he added, "Just be careful not to break anything or Lily will have your head."

"You shouldn't worry about me breaking something. You should be worrying wether or not your going to fall over dead," Matt responded with a slight smile, "Honestly, you shouldn't be walking around so much just getting out of the hospital. Hasn't Rae taught you anything in that area?"

Raph only blinked slowly, "No…"

Matt stared, "…You mean she hasn't told you? Oh!" He clapped a hand over her mouth in shock.

"She hasn't told me what?" Raphael turned and leaned against the wall since he was already at the door to the lab.

Matt placed her hand down, "…It's honestly not my place to say. She'd have my head if she found out I told you. I can't believe I made a stupid mistake."

"You're in luck...I'm too damn tired to be sneaky so go about your own little thing…" he nodded to the bag and then walked into the lab room, "Donny…" he groaned in a childish tired voice as the door shut.

"Need something for the pain?" Donatello asked as he turned to face Raph.

"Yes…that would be absolutely awesome, thanks," Raph nodded, trying not to pass out on the spot. In front of others he would be his usual stubborn self and be seemingly strong and able, but Donny was basically the only one who knew his weak side and was the only one he allowed himself to _show **weakness**_ _to_.

Donatello stood up and walked over to a cabinet, "You should sit down before you faint," He told his brother. Finding what he needed, he took out the bottle and shook out two pills and walked over to the sink and filled a paper cup of water before handing them to Raph.

Raphael sat down in one of the chairs and it felt so comfortable he almost passed out, but he held himself awake so he could take the pills. He finished off the water before he leaned back, "Thanks, bro," he said closing his eyes, "How long before they work?"

"Depends," Donatello said, "Fifteen minutes maybe or thirty."

"'Kay…" Raph yawned before he attempted to stand back up, but failed miserably as he could hardly move, "Man…I've never felt so beat up…minus the times we fought the Shredder."

"Well," Donatello said, "I'm sure whoever your doctor was gave you a lot of morphine or painkillers to make you feel like that."

Raphael groaned and rubbed his eyes again, "If I can somehow get up to my room I'll be fine…"

Don walked over, "You can use me as a crutch, and I can see if…I don't know who she is…or he……can help."

"Her name is Matt…" Raph chuckled as he accepted Don's help, "He's a really friendly person."

Donatello laughed, "I'll take your word for it." He carefully guided Raph out of the room to see that Matt was indeed still in the living room looking bored, "Matt?"

Matt jumped and looked over at the two, "…Need help?" She asked as she got off of the couch.

"Just if you could go up to Raph's room and open the door that'd be fine," There was no way Don was going to just hand Raph over to Matt. She didn't look strong enough to even hold something heavy. Best to give something light…

Of course, Matt walked the same pace they did, "So you're falling asleep from all the pain meds Andy and your brother gave ya?"

"Basically," Raphael mumbled.

Matt clicked her tongue sympathetically, "At least you're not in pain. That's the main thing……now." She stared at the rooms, "I'm guessing yours is right besides Rae's room right?"

"Go down a door," Donatello laughed.

Matt blinked, "Okay, really right beside hers," She opened the door and just blinked, "Wow...your room is clean."

Raph laughed, "Thanks, I guess. I try to keep it that way. Mikey's the exact opposite. Rachel's used to be, too, until Nao came two weeks ago and now it's as clean as this…or cleaner. Nao's quite the neet freak."

Matt just grinned and moved into the room. She flicked on a light so that they could see better. She looked around interestedly, "That's why it sort of shocked me to see that the wardrobe was actually organized. Rae doesn't organize anything unless it's some sort of plan or idea. Speaking of which…" She slinked out of the room to go back to Rachel's, knowing what she was looking for this time.

Don looked at Raph, "Well at least now you won't collapse."

"Don't be so sure, Donny," Raphael smiled a lop-sided smile before he walked on his own will-power to his bed. He sat down on it and was passed out even before his head hit the pillow.

Donatello rolled his eyes good naturedly before turning off the light and leaving the room.


	8. Trouble

Trouble

It's been a week since the crash. Raphael healed nicely, but Rachel was still feeling a bit guilty since the muscles still hurt him every once in a while. Now, it was a Saturday, and Rachel was fast asleep on the couch with her Ipod blaring some music. The door opened and shut and someone called out. "Hi!"

Donatello looked from the lab, "Matt…what are you doing here?"

"I got bored," Matt sighed sadly, "So I snuck over here." She walked over to the couch and looked at the sleeping girl, "She looks dead..." she poked her. No reaction.

"It's Saturday…this is the usual times she sleeps," Brianna chuckled from her spot on the couch as she watched Michelangelo and Leonardo play a video game.

"Really?" Matt looked shocked before looking back at Rachel, "That's a new habit." She pushed the girl's legs down and sat. Matt was wearing bright glittery blue pants and a bright red shirt tucked in. Her hair was in a braid this time. She reached over and took out one of the ear buds and listened for a bit before wincing, "I'm surprised you guys can't hear the music…"

"I can, and I'm way up here…" Nao said with a sigh from where she was near the ceiling. During the three weeks she'd been there she had taken to hovering at the ceiling every now and then. There was a small, 3ft by 3ft hole with a sheet of glass over it that would open if pushed on by the outside.

"Why _are_ you up there, anyway?" Leo asked.

"Remember former Foot I sent to stake out at the Foot HQ that first night I was here?" Nao sighed, "I've barely heard a thing from them since. Only that letter at the end of that first week, and they know I've put this slot here for other messages."

"Do you think something could have happened?" Mikey was the one that asked that.

"Entirely possible…" Nao frowned.

"Ya know, we _have_ seen more and more trouble from the Foot Clan lately…" Bria put a finger on her lips as she thought.

Matt sighed before saying, "I don't understand any of this..." She glanced at the still sleeping girl. She stood up and went around the couch.

Nao sighed, "Of course you don't...that's because I haven't told you." She let herself float downward...but half way her vision went hazy and she swayed a bit. She plunged forward and down, but thankfully she gained control about 6ft before she hit the ground. She went to light herself down, but the same thing happened and she landed with a light thud. Japanese swear words spewed from her mouth.

Only Leo truly understood what she's saying, but Mikey and Don could catch a few words.

"You okay?" Mikey asked highly concerned. That was off. Never had that happened before. He pressed pause and he walked over to help her up. Donatello and Leo both exchanged a look. Mikey was right, that was off.

Nao winced and whimpered, "No…honestly I'm not…" She held her head, "I'm sorry…I have no idea what in the hell just happened."

Matt frowned and was just about to push Rachel off of the couch when a familiar accent said, "**Something happened.**"

Her eyes opened and Matt smiled, "Kim!"

"Konnichiwa," Kimiko grinned at Matt before sitting up and turning off the Ipod.

Nao was confused; "You've shown yourself to her?" she blinked at Kimiko.

"Didn't have a choice," Kimiko said, "Andy's seen me as well. Speaking of Andy, why isn't he with you?"

Matt just shrugged, "He said he'd be over tonight or so. I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Usually you're in pairs."

"That's true," Matt responded happily, "Not this time though."

"Pity," Kimiko sighed, "I was hoping he would." She looked at Nao, "Your connection with the our little rebel group is either fading, or it's being cut."

As if on cue, Nao paled, if that was even possible for her vampire-white skin. She froze and her expression went blank for a minute before it turned horrified, "Ryuu…" The Hybrid bolted for the door and ripped it open.

Rain was pouring down in sheets outside. It was only mid-afternoon.

"Bad…this is very bad…" she turned to look at the others, "Someone needs to come with me to go find him. He's no where near here, but somewhere close to the Foot HQ."

"Your not going," Kimiko stood up wearily, "I can find Ryuu." Her language changed to Japanese as she said, "**I told you that whatever your planning, someone's planning against you.**" She changed back, "I need to talk to him anyway, injured or not. Matt," She turned around to Matt, "Call Andy."

Matt raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just do it," Kimiko walked over to the door and then gently said softly to Nao, "Don't go, I can take over."

Nao said nothing, only stared at her sister for the longest time. Finally, she looked away, a silent defeat, "You _do_ know what this is gonna do to my nerves, don't you?" she grumbled.

"Yes," Kimiko said with a small smile, "Basically that's why I'm doing it." She patted her shoulder and then said in Japanese, "**I'll be fine**."

"**You better be**…" Nao sighed and then hugged Kimi before she turned and walked off toward their room.

Kimiko smiled before saying, "Do me a favor and don't tell Raph I'm gone. He'd kill me!" She shut the door firmly before running out to find Ryuu. Damn kid. What did he do now?

She hated this. Really and honestly hated this. Ryuu was the type to get himself into big trouble. Really big. It's not like Nao couldn't handle it, but Kimiko knew that if Nao appeared, the Foot wouldn't hesitate to try to kill her, torture her, or anything of the sort. They didn't know _she_ was still alive and she wanted to keep it like that. She didn't think about riding her motorcycle, but running seemed to help her keep a clear head. If she rode, she had a feeling that what she did to Raphael would be a shade of white compared to what she might have done to the Foot.

* * *

Ryuu was holding himself good. His sword was out; he was fighting, and standing. So far so good… What wasn't good was that he was outnumbered, and he knew that he was bad at taking hits from all sides. He couldn't count how many where there, he didn't have time. After one went down, immediately another one would come. His arms, chest, torso, and face were all cut up. Blood was spilling the ground…

Ryuu was trying his best just to knock them out, and not kill them. It wasn't doing anything. Nothing actually… A few times he had no choice but to kill. He really, really wished that Nao or even Dai (who hated him with a passion to rival anyone's) would come and help. However, the streets were empty. No one was around. Just him and the Foot.

* * *

Kimiko finally managed to make it to the HQ and watched as Ryuu was trying his best not to kill any of them. Her eyes hardened as the Foot kept slicing his skin, trying to kick, or punch him. She didn't like how unfair they were. Five against one? She scoffed and called out, "Hey. Playing unfair are we? Two against five sounds more agreeable." She raced over to the middle and grabbed Ryuu's wielding arm, "**Just follow my motions**," She whispered, "**You'll be okay**."

Ryuu gave her a smile and they started fighting. However, Kimi accidentally lost her grip on him as a Foot aimed just at her. His sword swung and hit another Foot's sword. The blade slipped and he got stabbed in the shoulder.

Kimiko had kicked the Foot down, and caught Ryuu as he fell. She grabbed his sword from his hand, "**I'll be fine,**" She whispered soothingly, "**Rest. You fought tremendously well,**" She stood up and started cutting them down.

Ryuu watched with half-closed eyes. He knew why Nao always tried her best to stay with Kimiko. She was someone that everyone wanted to be allied to. Someone that wouldn't be the best enemy to have… _'Nao's just the same way…' _He closed his eyes.

Kimiko brushed her hair out of her eyes when the last Foot fell to the ground. She glanced over at Ryuu and saw that his eyes were closed. She quickly got to his side. He was still breathing, and his heart was still beating, but the wounds were just terrible. She bit her lip… She was too far. Andrew would be at the lair. She quickly pulled him up and stumbled under the heavy weight. She sighed as she started the journey, dragging him back to the lair. "**Chikushou**…" Damn... She muttered, "**Chikushou**, **chikushou**…"

* * *

Matt paced. She was nervous as hell. Andrew had come to the lair and was watching her pace. She was pulling at her pant legs as she always did when she was nervous.

"Two hours." Andrew commented, "Must be dragging the fight out some."

"That's not funny," Matt was pale. Scared, and worried… "Rae and Kim don't do that. They usually always come back within an hour. Two is a bit too much."

Andrew watched Matt return to her pacing, "It's been two years. Maybe her being gone for two hours is considered normal."

"No…" Brianna sighed, "She didn't take the motorcycle. She ran…now she had to probably drag Ryuu all the way back here."

Andrew sighed, "Or she's dead."

"ANDY!" Matt screamed.

Andrew placed his hands up in mock surrender, "I'm just stating what could have happened. She's gone defenseless if you hadn't noticed that."

Matt bit her lip, "She'll be okay. Watch. She'll be fine. No cuts, bruises or anything."

"She's human, Matt. She's going to have some problems."

"IF **ANYONE** IS IN THERE WOULD YOU _**PLEASE**_ CONSIDER ON OPENING THE DOOR?!"

Andrew blinked and stood up before going to the door and opening it, "Damn…he's been through a lot."

"Ya think?!" Sarcasm was on high.

Andrew rolled his eyes and carefully transferred Ryuu away from Rachel to him. Once the weight was off she collapsed on her knees. "You might consider moving away from the door," He told her as he turned back to the room, "Don, can I borrow your lab table or something?"

"Sure," Andrew followed Donatello back to the lab.

Nao looked to see Rachel/Kimiko was alright. Satisfied her sister was unharmed except for a few scraps here and there, she quickly followed after Andrew and Don.

Bria went over to her sister and helped her stand, "You're lucky...the two hours you've been gone Raphael hasn't noticed ya missing. He's been working on his bike."

"That's good," Rachel said as she got up and closed the door. She gently moved away from the door and pushed herself away from Bria, "Hey, Bri?"

"Hmm?" Bria tilted her head curiously.

"For once," Rachel turned around and faced her, "Just…just once I want to know you have my back."

Bria blinked at her, furrowed her brows, and frowned. Then she just smiled, "Always," she assured.

"Good," Rachel immediately walked to the lab and blinked. Kimiko walked over to her sister and Ryuu, "How is he?" She asked.

Nao rubbed a bit of sweat from her brow, "He was hurt pretty bad, but Andrew and I were able to heal him. He's resting now."

Kimiko looked at Nao worriedly and then grabbed her sister's hand.

"Kimi?" Nao frowned, "What is it?"

"**I need your permission,**" Kimiko said to her, "**To declare war on the Foot. In my own way.**"

Nao sighed, "**I knew it would come to this…**" she looked at Ryuu, "**Let's wait…I want to know what Ryuu found out first, daijoubu **(all right)**?**"

Kimiko watched her sister and then said, "**Daijoubu**." She let her sister's hand go. Andrew didn't know what Kimiko asked, but he had a feeling that it wasn't good. She walked out of the lab as briskly as she had when she walked into it.

Matt watched as Kimiko walked out, "What's your plan?"

"Patience until Nao gets what she wants," Kimiko sat down on the couch and sighed, "When she does, then we decide."


	9. Planning

Don't ask what's going on with the first sentane here...It doesn't seem to follow the last chapter all that well...

Well, Wing, since you seem to be on I'll be posting these for you ao long as you're still reviewing! ^^

Planning

She just closed her eyes and collapsed onto the couch, "Too much excitement…" Rachel muttered.

The door that lead to the garage opened and Raphael stretched as he walked out, and when his shoulder popped he sighed in bliss because it was good kind of pop. "Man, that poor bike got seriously beat up...Never really looked at it until today," He walked over to the rest of them and then blinked in confusion, "Rachel…why are you all wet?"

"What?" Rachel blinked and then looked at herself. She had forgotten all about the rain and that she was soaking.

Matt started giggling, "Forget did we? You're caught now!"

"Matt… shut up," Rachel groaned.

Raph blinked a bit more, and then he caught sight of the blood stains that hadn't washed away, "What in the shell happened to you?!"

Matt immediately cracked up laughing. Rachel grabbed a pillow and threw it at her, only to have her catch it and thrown back. She grabbed it and placed it back under her head, "Nothing."

"Then how do you explain all that blood?" Raph folded his arms.

"...Um..." Rachel looked upwards, "I fell down?" Matt cracked up.

"I'm not buyin' it," Raph narrowed his eyes.

"Of coarse you wouldn't," Matt and Rachel said together. Matt was being honest while Rachel was being sarcastic. Sighing she decided on telling him the truth, "I sort of got myself into a fight."

"Where, when?" Raph unfolded his arms and went to go grab some towels. He got them and went back over to her and sat down.

Rachel sat up and took the towels and dried off as much as she could, "Two hours ago."

"Two hours? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Raph frowned.

"I didn't want you to worry so I asked everyone not to tell you," Rachel bit her lip, "and guess what? Your going to be very mad at me in…a few minutes. Maybe…"

"If he's not already," Matt commented.

Raphael sighed, "Why does everyone think I'm so predictable?" he threw his hands up in the air and stood, "Good grief, I'm not mad. I'm just frustrated and a little upset. I may not be exactly 100 percent, but I could have still helped."

"I meant your going to be mad at the next part," Rachel said with a wince, "I know you're not mad at me right now."

Raph folded his arms and looked at her expectantly.

"You remember Ryuu?" Rachel asked softly, "Well…he sort of got into a fight with a group and I sort of ran in and tried to get him out of it. The…um…group was the Foot. And possibly I'm about to declare war on them."

"Possibly or its going to happen?" Matt asked.

"Eh…that depends on what Ryuu says. I really don't want to force myself to See."

Raph blinked slowly, "Say what?"

"So there's more you haven't told him? Rae!!" Matt groaned.

"Ok…I'm gonna start not being mad about the things ya does, but at the things ya don't tell me…" Raph glared a bit.

Matt giggled and Rachel sighed, "Okay, um. How to explain… Kimiko got mad and sort of went on a rampage and she asked Nao if she could declare war. That depends on what Ryuu says, so now I'm here. Seeing is when I can see five minutes into the future. I can force myself or it comes willingly. Very rarely does it come willingly so I sometimes force myself to see just in case and it gives me a headache from hell."

Raph made a gesture, "There, now I understand. See? If ya tell me this stuff I'd get it more often with you."

Matt was covering her mouth with a grin on her face and then jumped over the couch, "It's amazing how much one little thing can change the whole world; or in this case, a romantic scenario."

"Go kill yourself…" Rachel snapped.

Matt giggled before saying, "Tell him everything when you get a chance. M'kay?" She ran off into the lab to talk to Andrew.

Rachel let herself lay down on the couch, allowing the couch to catch her.

"Ok, Kimi," Nao said as she came from the lab, "Ryuu told me that he and a couple others were able to sneak into the HQ, and that's why they didn't message me for so long. He found that they were planning something, and when he tried to sabotage a few things they caught him. I guess you can have your way."

Rachel sighed and stood up, "Okay," She stretched before going off to get Matt and Andrew. She needed them for this.

"Uh, guys," Lily waved from the door to get their attention, "We've got company. It's Atsushi and Daisuke…they look to be in just as bad a shape as Ryuu was."

"Looks like the plan gets held off," Kimiko muttered as Nao ran over to attend to them.

Andrew was coming out of the lab alongside with Matt and they both just stared, "Need help Nao?" He asked.

"No, these two aren't _as_ bad. I can take care of them," Nao said as she helped Daisuke support Atsushi, "Kimi, do what you have to do. Just be careful, ok?"

"Worry about them," Kimiko said. She turned to the two, "First of all, Andy," She snapped her fingers and pointed at him, "Are you going to come?"

"Depends on what we do," Andrew eyes narrowed, "I already told you in my agreement that if I can back out if I wish."

"I know that. Matt what about you?"

"I'm in!" Matt grinned.

"Yo, Rach, can I come?" Brianna asked as she walked over.

Kimiko bit her lip as she looked at Brianna, "Listen to the plan first then decide. I'm taking anyone who wants to come. So that means," She turned to Raph, "If you feel like you want to have a bit of fun, your welcome to join us."

Raph smirked, "Then tell us what you have planned."

"Drag out fighting?" Andrew looked at her, "I'm already thinking about backing down."

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "Listen to me, its not drag out fighting. In fact, if we can get in and get out without fighting that'd be a miracle in disguise."

"Getting into the Foot HQ is not an easy task..." Donatello frowned.

"That's true," Michelangelo said, "You guys would get caught in an instant if you're not careful."

"Chill," Kimiko smiled warmly, "That's why I said mircal in disguise. I know that we're going to have to fight. Anyway, Bria, Raph, I need distractions. I know you both are good fighters, that's why your the front line. Matt, myself and if Andy doesn't back out, will raid the building. Getting information, and putting up the red sign."

"However, distractions can only go so far, and we can only get a limited amount of information." Kimiko continued.

"Karai's not gonna be happy," Bria said in a sing-song voice and smirked.

Kimiko rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Bria and Raph, you distract them, and if you can, try to make them fight among themselves. Usually that would be me and Matt's department, but there are more people and Matt I really need your mind."

Matt just laughed, "Don't worry you'll always have it."

"Good. Anyway, once you're done and their fighting, you guys come and find us. There's a chance me, Matt and Andrew may have company, so if we do, you guys get to fight them. We can't afford to make a mistake. If we fail we could die. Just wanted to let you know that…"

"Oh wonderful," Andrew said, sarcastically.

"Anyway we get one shot," Kimiko said, "One shot to get in, one shot to get the information, and one shot to put up the red sign. Getting out should be fairly easy."

"So you say," Bria sighed, "Let me go get dressed, and you might want to get something dry on. Being wet could end up being a problem," she nodded to Kimiko's attire.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "I know." She looked at Matt and Andrew, "Backing down?"

"I'm not," Matt said.

Andrew rubbed his forehead, "I don't know."

Kimiko rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs to get some clothes.

Raph watched as they went to grab their things. He rubbed his forehead, "Damn…"

Andrew just glanced at him, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Raphael sighed, "It's just that I don't have anythin decent for fightin' wear."

"I may be able to solve that problem for you, my son," Master Splinter called from where he stood near the door to his room.

"Really?" Raphael blinked over at Splinter.

Splinter smiled, a twinkle in his eyes, "Come, Raphael, join me in my room," he motioned to him.

Raphael walked over his father and followed him into his room.

Splinter shut the door and then smiled, "Here, Raphael," he led him to one of the walls that had four different outfits on it. He motioned to the one with the most red in it.

Raphael whistled as he looked at it. It was a fishnet shirt, a pair of red gloves, and a black tunic with red outlines and red inside. The armor for the legs was pure red and the pants were black. He looked at his father, "Thank you, Sensei."

Splinter smiled proudly, "Take good care of it, my son. It was my Master Yoshi's," he nodded to the other three outfits, "I would like for you not to tell your brothers about those," he added.

"I'll keep my mouth shut."


	10. Getting In p1

Getting In p1

Kimiko bit her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't wearing the usual black shirt and skirt. Instead of a skirt she was wearing long pants. It was too damn freezing to even think about wearing a skirt. She stared at herself for a bit longer and then walked out of the room only to whistle when Raph came out in his, "You look fine."

Raphael twirled his Twin Sai with a smirk, "Thanks," he slid his weapons into the red belt around his waist and then tightened the bandana. He raised an eyebrow at Brianna's outfit. It was the same style as the one se had been wearing that night he met her, but this time it was pure red dominant with crimson for the flip side. Her shoes matched her attire.

Kimiko glanced at her counterpart's sister and smirked. She gently walked down the stairs and said, "Andy, did you decide on coming or not?"

Andrew sighed, "You'd be killed if I didn't come."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Suppose that means yes." She looked at the two girls, "A vote between clothes, I choose Bria." Andrew nodded.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "Am I loved or what?"

Bria laughed, "Thank you," she smiled and then looked at the other brothers, "Donny, Mikesters, are you two coming as well?" She totally avoided Leonardo.

Donatello shook his head, "I don't think Kimiko thought that through. I much rather have you guys stick with your guys plan. That way there's a chance of survival."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow, "You make it sound like I'm trying to kill someone."

Donatello shook his head, "That's not what I mean."

"You can come if you want," Kimiko shrugged, "We'll just improvise."

Bria held her hand up meekly, "Don, I've been in there many times when I've gone to train the Foot. I can help you pinpoint areas so you can hack their security system."

Don sighed, "If you need me."

"Please?" Kimiko asked.

Matt stared, "Oh my god she's begging."

Kimiko glared at Matt heatedly, "Shut up, Matt."

Lily looked at the purple-clad, "Donny, I can stay here and help out through your computer," she suggested.

"Alright I give in," Donatello agreed.

"I'll come too." Mikey said cheerfully.

Kimiko smiled, "We still stick to the original plan, but now the distractions will be critical. So guess what, Mikey? You're helping Raph and everyone distract."

Mikey grinned, "At least I'm doing something."

Kimiko laughed and turned to Matt and Andrew, "Try not to kill each other. Last time that happened you nearly got _me_ killed."

"That was fun," Matt admitted.

Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Should I come along as well?" Leonardo asked.

Kimiko looked over at Bria, "I don't have a problem…"

Brianna's breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip a she looked away.

"That's actually a very _bad_ idea, Lionheart," Nao was the one to answer.

"Why?" Kimiko and Leo asked together.

"Eh-heh…um…because Karai will kill you if you go…" Nao rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"And that's unusual?" Raphael rose and eyebrow.

Matt bounced over to Kimiko, whispered something, and then Kimiko whispered something back. Matt piped up, "Isn't she trying to kill all of us? Think about it. You're the main target Nao, and so is Kimiko if she's found out."

"Thanks…" Kimiko palmed her forehead.

"Uh…that's true, but she's definitely on a killing streak tonight because some of her men were killed," Nao winced.

"I wonder why," Kimiko's voice was sarcastic.

Nao sighed, "It's just going to end badly for everyone if Leo goes."

"I also believe it is best if a couple of you stay behind," Master Splinter piped in.

Kimiko nodded, "Too many of us can get us killed fast." She bit her lip, "Mikey, dearheart. Can you stay behind with Nao-chan? Please?"

Michelangelo blinked before saying, "Sure."

Kimiko and Matt glanced at each other and then Matt did some weird gesture and Kimi shook her head. Matt frowned, but didn't say anything when Andrew said, "That would get us killed. Thanks."

"It was just a question," Matt rolled her eyes, "It's not like I'm going to push her."

Kimiko sighed, "No fighting, not right now. Save that for when we get inside. Now that we have a solid plan we just need to get there."

Don held up his keys and smirked, "I got that one covered."

**---Foot HQ---**

Kimiko and everyone were outside. She had told them the plan once again in the car. When Don was done hacking the security cameras, the front line, Bria and Raph, would start the distraction the minute at least five Foot were out the doors. If luck was with them, more would see the fight and come out to help the comrades. She bit her lip waiting for Donatello's signal that the cameras and security was off. Outwardly, she was calm and looked like she did this a thousand times…

Inwardly she was freaking out and nervous.

Brianna was with Donatello as his look-out. Once Don nodded to her she went to the door and let out a soft whistle in their direction, signaling they were all set. She grinned, "Raph! It's show time!"

"Sweet!" Raphael grinned and followed Bria inside.

The trio that used to be part of the Informers also followed inside. Once they were, they immediately scattered to hide, just until they were sure the Foot was distracted.

Only soft thuds and a grunt here and there were heard as the Foot HQ Guards were taken down.

"Ok, guys, this hall's clear," Bria called but still kept her voice low, "Kimi…you didn't tell us what level you wanted to be on…"

Kimiko rolled her eyes and said, "I want to try to get to where the information is." She got out from her hiding place and gave a hand signal to the other two who came out, "Preferably somewhere with files. Unlikely, but that's why we have Matt," Matt stuck her tongue out at Kimiko, but she didn't say anything.

"That's about halfway up the building…around the 39th floor," Bria sighed and then looked up. There was a ventilation system right above them, "That's your way up."

The trio immediately looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to be the first to go up. A game of rock paper scissors happened and Kimiko swore. Andrew laughed and Matt just pushed her. "I hate you…" She grabbed Andrew and jumped on his shoulders as she started to get the vent's frame off. When it came off she handed it to Matt who set it down gently so it wouldn't make a loud noise, "I hate you so much…" she climbed in.

Bria chuckled and used her Bo staff to help Matt and Andrew into the shaft; "Remember to stop now and again to see what floor you're on. The 19th floor is almost always empty, so you can stop there to rest."

"Good luck to the both of you," Kimiko said as she looked at them, "Really."

She glared at the duo, "You two shut the fuck up," Matt cracked up.

"Shh!!!" Andrew clapped a hand over her mouth.

Bria winced and checked the halls. She basically knew most of the guard's rounds, but was still cautious because of what happened earlier that day. She looked at Don, "You followin' them?" she asked.

Don shook his head, "Following you."

"Alright, then," Bria nodded and then handed him and Raph the vent for them to put back together as she jogged to check around the corners. She tapped on the one-piece headphone, "Leo, Lily, Nao, Mike, we're in."

"So far so smooth," Mikey said, "For a first."

"Good. Where are most of them? What level, I mean?" Brianna asked.

"Level Nine," Mikey replied.

"Gotcha. I'll keep ya posted," Bria tapped her headphones again and motioned to Raphael and Donatello, who had joined her, to follow. Carefully they weaved their way up the many levels, knocking out any Foot lackey that popped up along the way. They reached level nine and ever so carefully worked their way down the hall to the door up ahead.

Bria closed her eyes and swallowed thickly before she whispered to the two brothers, "This is the weapons room…Damn, I didn't recognize it until now."

Donatello widened his eyes, "Damn. If we're not careful we're going to die. Is there a way to find out if the Informers are anywhere near this level?"

"No," Bria sighed and then rubbed her forehead, "They _had_ to pick this level to stake out in…" she shook her head and took a deep breath before she went and placed a hand on the door. She closed her eyes, "Raph, there are some goodies for you to play with on the right. Don, you'll find yourself happy on the left."

She smirked and then stepped back, tapping her headphones three times instead of twice so it would also go out to the Informers, "Yo, gang, we've found the perfect distraction."

"Really and what's that?" Kimiko's voice was on sarcasm.

"Chill Kim," Mikey said, "Or is that Rach?"

"…Am I not obvious? I guess not…" Kimiko was taken aback.

Bria chuckled silently, "You'll know, Kim, when you hear it." She tapped her headphones once so it was just the ones back at home, "Mikey, put your side on speaker. I'm gonna keep this on so you can hear us, to know what I mean."

"Alright," Mikey told Nao something and then Nao pressed a button to make it go on speaker.

"We're all set here, Bria," Leonardo said.

"Coolio," Brianna grinned and took a stance. She placed one hand behind the other and focused on the door, "Raph, Don, get in your spot and be ready to run," she ordered.

Raphael took a few steps back but stood on the right side of her while his brother went around to the left, "We're set."

Donatello looked at the two of them, "Yeah. We're set."

Bria said nothing, just narrowed her eyes. She breathed deep and ki formed in the palm of her right hand, "BAKUHA!" She cried and the door as well as the door frame and part of the wall were blasted, creating quite a disturbance inside. Many Foot were taken out in that initial explosion, but there were more than plenty left. She leapt forward and smirked evilly, "Hey boys, miss me?"

It was completely amazing. Swords, shuriken, guns, missiles, and other things were around. Donatello's eyes were set on one of the hi-tech weapon and whistled, "Never thought you'd find a 12. laser gun here. Not to mention it's finely crafted. Must have cost a fortune!"

Raph spotted a hovercraft, "Come to papa," he grinned and flipped over to it before climbing in.

"I knew you'd love it, but do you know how to use it?" Bria raised an eyebrow.

"You have _noooo_ idea," Raphael laughed and flicked a couple switches before he was well in the air.

"He's gone geeky," Mikey muttered, "Very geeky."


	11. Getting In p2

Getting In p2

Luckily for the Informers it was noisy because Matt was laughing hysterically and Kimiko had to kick her to get her to shut up at the same time trying hard not to laugh. Brianna was right; she did find a good distraction. "We better keep climbing," She muttered as she tried to hide a smile.

"Lover girl," Andrew and Matt said together. Kimiko glared.

* * *

Donatello walked over to the laser gun and weighed it before doing a practice shot at one of the Foot ninja. They dropped like a stone. "Nice," he smirked, "I wasn't expecting it to be light."

At the moment, Raphael was laughing like a maniac as he went about trying to wreck the room as well as some of the Foot, though he left most of them to his purple-clad brother and Brianna.

Bria also laughed as she took out her katana. She noted some of them backing off, knowing what she was gonna do. She ran her thumb below the blade and her index and middle fingers above it. As she went along it, the area she touched started looking like it was flipping. After she finished, she held it out. Now it was a Reverse Blade Sword, "Now I can hit you as hard as I want without killing you," she grinned evilly as she twirled her blade casually.

* * *

"Jesus, your sister's sadistic," Matt said.

Kimiko blinked, "Who said she was my sister?"

"I read your file," Matt grinned, "Ms. Rachel Jay Knight."

"Oh, I'm killing you after the job is over," Kimiko muttered.

"Keep climbing damn it," Andrew hissed at the end of the line.

"We're going!" The two told him.

"Since when was your middle name Jay anyway?" Matt asked.

Kimiko sighed, "Undercover just in case."

"Ooooh," Matt said.

"Seriously, ladies, we need to climb!" Andrew groaned, "I wish I was down there and Bria up here. She could kick both of you into moving."

"WE ARE!" The two shouted. Suddenly they fell silent. Kimiko hit her head, "Oh dear god."

"Niiice," Andrew hissed, "Very nice. And you say Matt's the one that gets us all killed. You both do!"

Kimiko looked upwards where a number was easily seen as 15, "Oh god."

"Better tell Bria what a screw up we just did. We're caught now."

Andrew groaned, "God I hate you."

"Yeah well, you didn't help much," Kimiko snapped back.

"Easy now," Matt said.

Kimiko closed her eyes and Rachel tapped her headphones, "Hey, Bri?"

* * *

Bria whacked a Foot before doing a front flip onto the back of Raphael's hovercraft as he whizzed by too fast for any of the others to manage. She was so glad she didn't weigh much; otherwise the contraption would have flipped them both off.

She placed her hand over her ear piece so she could hear a bit better, "What is it?"

* * *

"There's been a slight change of plans," Rachel sighed as she rubbed her forehead, "A big change to be exact. Just to let you know that. Anyway…" She looked over at Andrew and Matt, "I'll tell you the change once you get to floor Fifteen. Good luck," She tapped her headphones and pushed the vent open.

All the ninjas were down there, waiting.

"Oh god; I hate this…" She grabbed her blowgun and a needle from her pocket and took out a vile. She lay on her stomach and dipped the tip into the vile before putting it in the gun. Blowing hard, she made the needle hit a Ninja. As they got ruffled, Matt jumped down and produced a dagger. Andrew jumped down after her. Rachel jumped down as well after an eye roll.

This was just great.

* * *

Bria grumbled something in Japanese before turning to Raphael, "Raph, take out as many as you can in one shot, send a blast through the ceiling, and then pick up Don and me. We've got to move it!" she spotted Donatello and as they flew in his direction she jumped down and took out several in one swipe of her katana. She gave him the same message.

Don nodded and did as he was told. He didn't really know what happened, but from what Brianna sounded, he knew something went wrong.

Raphael made a good shot; taking out half the ninja left in the room, and then blasted a whole in the ceiling that went up three levels. He hovered down to Bria and Don, "Hurry up!" he called and Bria got on a wing while Don got on the back, "Let's rock!" he shot up through the holes he had made just before a couple ninja could leap on.

Back at the fifteenth floor, Rachel barely could get a clear shot for the poisons, and wires were too dangerous to use at such enclosed quarters. Matt was fighting and was getting really banged up badly. As for Andrew he was getting bruises by the minute. Rachel? She was trying her best to find her footing and was using martial arts; she didn't have a Bo or anything. She needed something…

The fight dragged on for a long time but they managed to finish it. Matt was nursing badly cut up arms, and a sprained ankle. Andrew had a lot of cuts, and few bruises and Rachel was supporting a possible broken nose. Blood streamed through her fingers.

"So what's the new plan?" Matt said.

Andrew shook his head, "Who knows. Rach? You okay?" Rachel just nodded.

"Next time……" Rachel nodded over at the wire tripling, "Remind me never to get myself caught in my own trap."

"Yeah, that wasn't the best idea you ever had. Took out five…" Andrew smiled. Rachel glared.

The floor rumbled below them before a hole was blasted through it. The hovercraft floated up and landed, "I'm so glad I was counting…" Bria sighed as Raph turned the thing off, "This baby was about to go tumbling," She carefully slid off the wing and tried to gain her footing.

"It hadn't been completely tested, that's why I guess. But, I tested it for them, huh?" Raph grinned.

"Glad you did," Donatello laughed, "Don't think their going to miss it."

"…" the Informers looked at each other.

"Hey, Donny, can I keep it?" Raphael said hopefully.

"Better make sure it doesn't have a tracer and talk to Leo," Don rolled his eyes playfully.

"You're all so wonderful you know that right?" Rachel was sarcastic.

"What in the shell happened to you?" Bria stared at her sister and sent a bit of her ki to her hand, "Here, let me do a temporary healing until we get home," she walked over and gently moved Rachel's hand from her nose.

"It's fine," Rachel slapped her hand away, "Listen. We need to plan fast, healing for me can wait. Just make sure Matt didn't break anything."

"Thanks for being nice," Matt called to Rachel, "Really."

Bria sighed and tapped her finger on Rachel's nose to at least stop the bleeding and since she knew it would hurt. She went over to Matt and ran a zig-zag along the gashes and cuts so it looked like stitching, "There, that should be fine for now."

"Arigato, Bria," Matt said with a grin.

Rachel had flinched when she tapped and had to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Damn it to fucking hell it hurt. She wasn't kidding either.

Andrew gently placed his hand on her shoulder. He couldn't help her, but comfort was enough. He gently let her shoulder go once she straightened up a bit.

Glaring at her sister, Rachel said, "Thanks so much."

"Your welcome," Bria answered in slight mono-tone. She hated it when Rachel refused help. She checked Matt over a bit more before she stood and turned to Andy. Raphael was checking his hovercraft from top to bottom as well as talking to Leo, and Don was rewiring it so it would run for a while longer.

All in all, they weren't in too much of a hurry. Bria had Andrew and Matt trade spots and first cleaned up a split lip, "Damn…you need some lessons in how to fight, Andrew."

"I know," Andrew said, "Usually I'm the one up in the vents. This is…the second time I had to fight I think."

"Well, if you're apart of this group you're gonna need to learn. I could teach you the basics at least," Bria offered.

Raphael covered the mic part of his headphones and looked at his brother, "Don, are you hearin' what I'm hearin'?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," Don whispered back, "Leo isn't going to be happy..."

"I'd like that," Andrew smiled at Bria, "Speaking of fighting, you shouldn't get upset about her refusing help. She won't accept mine either."

"Why would she?" Matt grinned, "After all, you're the person who has to knock her out to get her to heal."

"…Can't deny that. Only when she was badly injured though," Andrew rolled his eyes. Rachel flipped them off.

Bria chuckled, "I can get her to take my help, but not usually during or right after a battle. Most of the time it works when we get home and she's too tired to argue."

"So she's changed that much?" Andrew threw a glance at the girl who was sitting down on the ground, waiting, "Interesting."

"Isn't it?" Matt asked, "You'd never guess she used to be in the country. Even her accent's gone. No trace of her home-state anywhere," she walked over and sat down right across from her, "Sad isn't it?"

"No," Rachel looked at her, "Not really."

Andrew rolled his eyes and then turned to Bria, "I guess you changed her, that's a miracle."

Bria shrugged, "I seem to have a habit of doing that. It happened once before…though in the end it didn't seem to matter a single bit."

"You never know," Andrew said carefully, "It could have mattered. Some people are just better at hiding it."

Rachel stood up wobbly, "Okay, new plan and strategy. We need one before the rest of the Foot finds out we're here. Although, that could have happened and we're being chased after as we speak. The vents may be no longer an option."

"So what do we do? We're in only a bit of good shape to fight," Matt said, "But by the time we get to the thirty ninth floor we'd be dead if not worse."

"True," Rachel said, "That's why I'm thinking."

Andrew looked at her, "What about the wires?"

"The problem with wires is three things. One, close quarters. Two you guys can get easily caught in them. Three, I don't have my wire cutters."

"Oh that's so nice," Matt muttered, "So we throw you in first and let you fight it out."

"That is an option if you wanted to get me killed," Rachel replied.

"I could…try something, but it'll take a lot of energy out of me," Brianna bit her lip as she thought.

"No," Andrew and Rachel said together at the same time. "We already have two people half-way recovered. We don't need a third," Andrew said to Brianna softly, "We can use your idea if nothing else works."

"Does the two include me or you?" Rachel said, "Because I already counted three."

"It may be the only way…" Bria glanced at the shaft and smoke was coming out of it. She snapped her fingers and a light barrier was able to cover it so it wouldn't affect them. "Elevator is disabled, vents have been gassed, the hovercraft only has enough energy to fly, and the stairs would be a deathtrap as well."

Rachel thought for a minute, "You are a genius." She looked at Brianna, "You're right. They all are deathtraps. If we even take the slightest chance in opening the door we're going to have at least a few ninja here and there."

Rachel looked upwards, "What if…we play a charade?"


	12. Charade

Major updating! If you see mistakes, that's because I didn't edit it.

ENJOY

Charade

"Me? Genius? Charade?" Bria looked at Rachel as if she was insane.

"No, no," Rachel shook her head and then turned to the Informers. "We played this game at least a thousand times. If it worked on the underground, why shouldn't it work here?"

"Uh because their ninja and that's not our niche?"

"Me and Raph and Bria. We play the game." Rachel said.

Matt's eyes widen. Andrew stared at her, "You're insane. That's not going to work. I don't mean to be rude or inconsiderate but you don't have any skills worth it."

"True, but we're the only human ninjas here. I'm sorry, Don."

"No offense taken," Donatello replied.

"What are you planning?" Brianna and Raphael asked.

Rachel rubbed her forehead and then said, "Insane or not," She looked at Matt and Andrew. "You two are

no match for it."

Andrew bit his lip and Matt just looked at her. "So how are you going to play? The minute you open that door we'll be attacked. You won't even have a cover up story. You'd be on the wrong side."

"We hold you guys at knife point," Rachel said sympathetically, "And hopefully take you all as hostages."

"Oh yea that's so going to work," Matt said sarcastically.

"I'm actually starting to agree with Matt on the wire plan. That is so much easier to do," Andrew said.

"Do you want me dead?" Rachel snapped.

"…That depends." Andrew waved it off, "Your such a tiny thing…they wouldn't even notice your in the group."

"…I play alone?"

"Yep," Andrew smirked.

Rachel's eyes widen and then said, "I hate you."

"You're going to love me afterwards," Andrew looked, "Someone your size…that's harder than it looks…" He frowned for a bit, "Him," He pointed, "I'll help you strip him."

Rachel's cheeks burned crimson and said, "You're on my hit list."

Matt was giggling, "Oh this is rich. How is she going to get dressed?"

"We distract, she sneaks into the fight, uses her wires, and hopefully we don't get caught in them," Andrew responded.

"Hopefully being the key word?" Bria raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much," Andrew said, "Once we get caught, I think we're screwed."

"…You think or you know?" Rachel had taken off the man's mask and was pulling the uniform off. Her cheeks still burning red and getting worse… Matt covered her mouth and was laughing hysterically.

"I think. Wires can easily backfire," Andrew looked at Rachel, "Which means you could be just as screwed as we are."

Raphael pursed his lips. He didn't exactly like the sound of this...or the looks. He looked away with a pouting scowl.

Bria sighed, "What about the rest of us? _If_ this works, how do we know if we won't be taken to Karai? How are we going to escape? Also, think of Raph. One, none of them knows of his transformation. Two…this is random but he really wants that hovercraft."

Andrew watched Rachel for a while before turning to Bria. "Its not much comfort, however we planned our way in here on the spot. If we can come up with a plan that fast, how long do you think it'd take for a plan to get out would take?"

Matt stared at Andrew, "That isn't much comfort you know."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she dragged the man out of the room and closed the door softly. She listened; none of the Foot seemed to notice. She grabbed the clothes she managed to strip off, "The door, does it go inward or outward to our side?"

"Inward," Brianna told her.

"Perfect," Rachel said, "I hide there then. Hopefully I don't get hit with it."

"Remember, you play the part as well as you act it," Andrew reminded.

Rachel nodded. She walked over to the door stood by the frame, toward the hinges. She watched them and then reached over to the knob.

Andrew narrowed his eyes, "Get ready."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be…" Bria said before she went over to the hovercraft. She set a barrier on it real quick and then she turned to watch Rachel.

Rachel held up a hand and then looked at Andrew and he nodded. She slowly turned the knob and opened it as if someone was trying to go in. The Foot fell for the trick. They pushed the door open as far as they could and got into the room. The attack began and Rachel quickly placed the uniform on and the mask and waited for her cue.

Andrew and Matt tagged-team immediately, "I hate fighting…" Andrew muttered.

Donatello wielded his Bo, hit a few across the head and they dropped. Andrew watched the fight for a while before nodding at Rachel to come out of her hiding place. Acting the part and playing it. She took on Raphael for the fun of it.

Once she was sure that the Foot didn't notice the extra member she took out her wire and jumped back from Raph's Sai and tossed the wires at the Foot. Immediately they got entangled. She took out another vile and poured a bit on each of their masks. "They should be knocked out now," Rachel said.

Raph laughed and sheathed his Sai, "Training with Mikey against me has paid off," he commented.

Rachel smiled, "Looks like." She bit her lip and then took off her mask, "How do they wear these things?" She looked at them, "We don't have time to make another plan, let's hurry to the next floor!"

"Calm down Rae," Andrew smiled, "No one in our group is tangled right?"

"I'm dandy," Matt replied.

Donatello shook his head, "I'm not either."

Andrew shrugged, "Neither am I."

"Raph's free…" Rachel muttered, "The only left is Bria…" she looked at her sister.


	13. Shadow Vision

Shadow Vision

Rachel stared and then said, "Oh…this is bad." Brianna's arms were outstretched and bended in an uncomfortable way and the problem was the fact that she was close to one of the Foot Ninja. Her legs were also wired. She sweatdropped, "Oh…this isn't good at all."

Basically Brianna was in the pose when she was trying to strike down the Foot. Rachel's eyes closed as she sighed and opened them again, "Raphael," She looked over at him, "Can I borrow your Sai?"

Raph took one out and handed it to her.

"Rachel," Bria blinked slowly at her sister and the scowl she had was menacing, "Expect payback for tomorrow's training session."

"I warned you it could backfire. Don't blame me for you not listening," Rachel retorted, "Just for that comment I should just let you hang there but I'm a good little sister." She held the Sai close to Bria as she could without cutting her and cut one wire on her arm and then moved to the next wire. She went like that for awhile and then started wrapping the wire around her hand as she unwrapped Bria from her trap.

Bria said nothing in response the whole time she was being cut down, but then she said, "Thanks…" when she was finally free. She tapped her headphones and while she stretched to work out the kinks she talked to Michelangelo, "Mikey, how are the stairs lookin' for the way up?"

"All clear," Mikey replied.

"Good, we can take time," Rachel sighed before blinking and handing the Sai back to Raph, "Sorry, forgot I had it."

"Its fine," Raph smiled and put it back on his belt.

Andrew sighed, "Expect me taking a week off from work Matt."

Matt blinked and then said, "Too much excitement?"

"You could say that."

"It could be worse." Matt replied as she looked over at Rachel, "It could have been much worse."

"Oh come on," Rachel grinned over at the two, "Compared to all our other jobs, this is a piece of cake."

"Where have you been during the jobs?" Matt and Andrew asked surprised.

"I was there…" Rachel trailed off.

Matt shook his head. "Obviously not other wise you would be saying, 'This job is the hardest we ever had to do.' Not. 'This is a piece of cake'."

Andrew sighed and then looked at Bria, "The wire didn't cut you did it?"

"Eh, it's nothin' that a couple of Band-Aids can't fix," Brianna smiled at him and had her wrist at her hip while she fiddled with getting a couple bandages out of the pouch she had, "It did bend my bad wrist wrong, though."

"When we get back, you should let me look at the wrist," Andrew said, "Maybe I could fix it." Rachel coughed and Andrew glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You won't have any luck, Andy," Bria sighed as she finally got what she needed, "Rachel, Lily, Don, and Nao have all tried but failed."

"Never know," Andrew shrugged.

Rachel had to use Raphael's shoulder as a support since she was trying so hard not to laugh. "Leo's really going to be mad if he finds out about this." She whispered.

"I know, I was talkin' ta Don about it," Raph told her.

"You're welcome to try…but for right now, could help me with this god damned thing," Bria huffed as the wrapping slipped yet again.

"Sure," Andrew grabbed the wrapping and started wrapping it a bit firmly, but not enough so it'd hurt her.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "That's a classic."

Matt cracked up. "That's a classic?" She looked at Rachel, "Usually it's when someone falls down and gets kissed." Rachel blushed and Matt's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god…you got kissed like that by who?"

Raphael cleared his throat.

Matt stared, "Who knew you were in to the classics."

"It was more of a 'her sister pushed her into Raph and then they fell'," Donatello explained.

Matt giggled, "That's even better. I would have done the same."

"Thank god you weren't there." Rachel muttered.

"Anybody care to continue while it's still clear?" Brianna asked them all.

"We were waiting for you two. Let's go," Rachel replied.

Bria rolled her eyes and just started to climb.

Everyone else followed after her and then Matt immediately said to Rachel, "Does this place look like some really bad designed horror movie?"

Rachel looked over at Matt as if she just lost her head, "That was completely random but yes it does."

"Very cheap. Possibly suspense would be better," Matt muttered.

Rachel sighed before bowing her head. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Because I'm bored," Matt replied happily.

Rachel smacked herself in the forehead, "Should have seen that one coming."

Andrew looked at the two of them, "Your guys last argument nearly got us killed. So shut up."

Rachel looked over at Matt who glared back at Rachel.

"Children, behave," Bria sighed as she continued upward. She put her ki on the bottom of her feet and jumped onto the railing, "I'm gonna head on up and be lookout. See ya whenever you slow-pokes decide to join me," she said and easily slid upward.

Rachel glared after her sister but withheld the desire to shout something at her. Andrew sighed but increased his pace so he wouldn't lag behind. Matt easily followed and Donatello also increased pace. The only two taking their time was Raphael and Rachel.

"Out of all the times I've had to break into this place...or /any/ place, this has /got/ to be the worst because of lack of planning," Raph commented.

Rachel blinked at the comment, "Well……we did have a plan we just didn't follow it."

"That's true…" Raph shook his head, "I wonder what else is gonna happen…"

Rachel looked at Raph and then said, "Who knows. I could force myself to See if you want me to. Only five minutes ahead in the future."

Raphael shook his head, "No, that's alright. I don't want you to force yourself to see anything, really. If it wants to come to you, it'll come." He glanced upward and saw his brother using the same technique as Bria in order to take both him and Matt upward. Matt seemed to be enjoying herself the whole way.

"Because I'm not…" Rachel frowned as she looked up, "The one you should trust those techniques too."

Raph smirked and picked her up. Carefully he set her behind him and made sure her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, "Say's who?" he grinned and then slowly started up the rail.

"Says me and Bria," Rachel immediately said, "You have nooo idea."

"Try me," Raph challenged playfully.

"You teach me a technique." Rachel said, "Add that technique to one of my faults and yeah you'd regret it."

"You were doing well with a Bo staff, and that's a technique," Raph told her as he picked up the pace little by little so she wouldn't notice.

"How many times did I hit myself with it?" Rachel responded.

"While in training and practicing," She continued.

Raph opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it with a frown. She…did have a point.

"See?" Rachel was smiling, "I told you."

Raph snorted, "Yeah, well…I _still_ think you underestimate yourself…" he grumbled.

Rachel felt her heart squeeze and her mind being sucked into her head. She could see everything in black and white. At least thirty or twenty Foot ninja were at the door, and Karai was leaning against the desk. She couldn't see who was talking, the voices were a blur. She wanted to cover her ears to try to listen to it better, but then she heard someone say something sarcastic. She couldn't tell who it was. She didn't know who was even at the door besides Karai and the ninja.

Was it them? Was it someone else? Rachel didn't know. She saw Karai unsheathe her sword, and she said something. What? What? Rachel's heart squeezed again tighter as she watched the first move strike. The fight went on for a while until she heard a scream. A shout of some sort…

The vision faded from her eyes and she felt herself suddenly weak.

Raphael frowned when he didn't get a response. He then felt Rachel's grip loosening and he turned a bit to see what was going on. "Rachel!" He recognized the blank look she had because it had happened a couple times since the year before. A look of horror crossed his face and he grabbed her as she started to fall. He wrapped her tight in his arms and made them both fall the other way. He grunted with pain as he felt the corner of a step ram into his shoulder that was still healing.

They rolled a couple steps and then finally stopped on the longer block that was always there for the turning of another level. He just laid there for a bit, trying to get his wits about him again.

Rachel's eyes opened and then blinked. Realizing what happened she quickly got up from on top of him. "Sorry about that." She said a bright pink color on her cheeks.

Raph groaned, "You're fine…it's my arm…" he grumbled as he opened his eyes and focused. He blinked a couple times, but finally the haze went away. He sat up and held his arm, "Damn it…I guess you didn't need to force yourself to do anything, huh?"

Rachel bit her lip and then said, "I suppose not." She was worried now. Very worried. This type of vision never happened to her before. Not being able to see who someone was fighting……it was like someone wanted her to know that their plan……but who? Why?

A whistle was heard, "Yo! Rachel, Raph, is everything alright?" Bria called down to them.

"Yeah," Rachel called back, "I panicked. Nothing bad."

"You have a habit of lying, don't you?" Raph muttered as he carefully stood up. Damn...now his arm was searing with pain. It was going to be hell to fight…but he gritted his teeth and jumped back onto the rail, "Come on, let's try this again and get up there." He held his good hand out to her.

"I wouldn't say it's a habit…more of a defense mechanism," Rachel responded. She grabbed onto his hand and got up on the railing alongside him.

Raph made sure she was secure, "Hang on, I'm going to go fast, ok?"

"Have fun." Rachel said as she let her grip tighten around him.

Raph smiled softly, enjoying her touch, and then started along the railing as fast as he could without her losing her footing. Soon enough, they were where the others were...

Level 39…


	14. Declaration of War

Declaration of War

Rachel bit her lip and Andrew just glanced merely over at her. He could see how pale in complexion she was. A vision? Most likely. He looked over and then said, "We're here."

"Be careful," Rachel said as she jumped down the railing onto the ground.

Raphael also jumped down, "Alright," He took out his Sai on his right side and twirled it, not wanting to risk dropping his other one and having his brother ask what was wrong, "Let's kick some Foot Ninja ass."

Rachel made just a slight move and Andrew glanced at her. Rachel looked at Andrew and then looked over at Matt. Her eyes lingered on her sister and then eyed Raphael and back to Donatello. Who was fighting Karai? She didn't know. Did she want to find out? "You can do the honors Bria. You've been here before."

Brianna chuckled softly, "As you wish," she smiled and twirled and rammed her foot in the door with a Side Kick, easily breaking it down. "Oh Karai!" she sang, "Guess who came to visit," she walked in and glanced around the room. She put her hands on her hips, "Quite a crowd you got here."

"Just for you," Karai smiled and then looked over as the others walked in, "Well, well. Nice company you have here. Ms. Sanders, Mr. Oretga, Ms. Stacy…" The three Informers just looked at her. "I guess I should have been a bit more careful. You always mentioned that you could…go against me at anytime." She smiled at them.

Rachel stared at her for a while, "You gave me that vision."

Karai just smirked and then turned to Bria, "I'm surprised you went so far to go up against me. Ms. Knight."

Brianna folded her arms, "Just for you, Karai," she answered.

"So, it was all you. Stirring up trouble and nearly getting my brother killed," Donatello stared at the woman.

Karai just shrugged, "It was exciting wasn't it?"

"Exciting?!" Bria hissed.

Hun was there, and he spoke up, "Don't you get it, pipsqueak? You were being used. She was having you train the Foot so she would be able to use them against you and your turtle friends."

Bria scowled at Karai. She forgot she had the headphones on and remembered it because she heard whispering on the other end. She closed her hunter green eyes, and Leonardo was telling her what she should say. She opened them again, and they were now burning a green fire, "Have you no honor, Karai?"

Karai glared heatedly, "Of coarse I do."

"Doesn't seem that way," Rachel muttered.

Karai glared at Rachel and then said, "You shouldn't be talking, Ms. Stacy."

Rachel glared at her but stayed silent.

"She has a point," Matt whispered to Rachel who immediately smacked her upside the head.

"I do have honor," Karai's eyes went back to Bria, "How dare you suggest that I don't."

Bria folded her arms, "Because you went back on your word. You assured me you wouldn't cause anything that would get any of them harmed. And you _were_ using me, weren't you?"

Karai thought for a minute, "A bit. However, rest assured I'm not just using you."

Rachel's eyes narrowed, Matt got on defense and Andrew quietly shifted.

"Then what _are_ you doing, Karai-dono?" Brianna watched her carefully.

"I don't like the looks of this…" Raphael whispered to his brother.

Karai just smirked, "I gave you my word I wouldn't harm them." She nodded over at the Informers, "I had no choice. I transferred Andrew, and upraised his paycheck. Matt was easy, wherever Andrew goes, she'd go. Not only that, her mind is also of use."

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THE TRANSFERMATION?!" Rachel yelled.

Matt and Andrew immediately stood closer just in case she was going to try to lash out.

"I did." Karai said. "Be a bit kinder and lower your voice, Ms. Stacy. Not all of us are deaf."

Raphael's eyes darkened and he gritted his teeth, "I don't like this, Don…Everything goin' downhill fast."

"I do not like it either Raph," Donatello admitted.

Karai stood up and away from the desk, "However, I didn't like the fact that it took forever for a vision to trigger. I'm surprised you didn't force yourself to See. Then again, five minutes into the future. At least the fall down the stairs worked to my benefit didn't it? I didn't plan that part at all. Luck's on my side for that."

Raph held his arm at the mention of that. It started throbbing as if on cue.

"I had to use a computer to find out your transformation." Karai sighed, "No one would tell me a thing."

"We weren't hired." Matt replied, "How did you break into the files anyway?"

"The transfer…you made up the password to the computer," Andrew realized.

"We need to work on new security gadgets, Donny," Lily said from the other end.

Donatello didn't say anything. He knew that. He glanced over at the three. Something wasn't right. Rachel was watching Karai with narrowed eyes, and the other two look like they were waiting for her to snap. _'She saw a vision…'_ He looked over at Karai who was smirking,_ 'When is it going to happen?'_

"You must be cheering in your head," Rachel finally said, "You worked with us for a few months and knew exactly how we worked." She laughed and then said coldly, "The vision you gave me. It was a fake wasn't it?"

Karai blinked, "It was?"

"You thought visions would only let me see what's going to happen on one side of the story. I don't hear voices in my visions. I See what's going on around," Rachel frowned, "But it worked anyway. I accidentally fell from the railing and Raphael injured himself trying to catch me. You wanted at least both of us injured, but one of us isn't."

"You're observant."

"So when are we really fighting, Karai? I'm here on a job and it pays better than what you would ever offer," Rachel was smirking.

Karai glared heatedly at her. Sparks were flying almost.

"I don't think she's going to be fighting any of us," Matt said, "Bria looks like she's going to be the one ready to snap…" She eyed the girl.

"You tried to get my sister hurt…and Raph's injured yet again…" Brianna's eyes glared death, "Are you _trying_ to get on my bad side? Because you don't need to…you already are."

Karai looked at her and then clicked her tongue. "It seems to me," She unsheathed her sword, "That you're against all this. That's fine. You're no longer a value."

"……Have I ever mentioned how much I hated being used?" Rachel muttered.

"Don't we all?" Matt and Andrew asked together. The trio were eying the surrounding Foot ninja.

As Karai and Brianna went to face off in the middle of the room, Hun walked over to the group. He cracked his knuckles as he faced Raphael, "It'll be fun to see how well you stand now that you don't have a shell to protect your back."

Raph looked up with a glare. He may have gained about 8 inches to his original 5ft height, but this damned mini-mountain was still just that...a mini-mountain. "Yeah, well, you look just as dumb as ever so I'll still be able to kick your ass," he growled.

"I'm also in this fight." Donatello said simply. Like hell he was going to let his brother fight alone. Rachel and Matt were tagging and Andrew was careful enough to move so the foot would attack each other if they were trying to get him in a scuffle.

Hun smirked and after they all got in their stances, the fight began.

-

In the center of the room, Bria had unsheathed her katana and switched it back to a regular blade. "I'm disappointed, Karai…I thought you could be changed. I guess not," she got in her stance and watched her opponent.

Karai smirked, "I guess not either." She twirled her katana and then said, "No holding back this time." And she charged first.

Bria let her emotions swirl to become nothin in particular and easily dodged; "Who said I ever held back against _you_?" she asked and swung her sword attempting to hit Karai.

Karai blocked the hit, "No one." She let the block go and dodged the hit and swung her sword in a vertical stab, hoping to cut her.

Bria grunted just a bit as her arm got a small slice and she ducked and rolled, slashing at Karai's legs. She growled…Leo's voice was ringing in her ear.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked, the growl that Bria had worried him a bit.

"Leo…" Bria gasped and dodged a strike, "I _don't_ need you in my head right now. I'm going off-line," she ripped her headphones off while Leo was calling her name. She flicked it shut and blocked Karai's sword as she clicked it back onto her Shell Cell. She reared up and pushed Karai away and also did a horizontal slash, trying to cut her.

The slash worked. Just barely but it managed a cut. Karai went back with payback as she did a quick vertical cut. The swords clanged as they met metal to metal.

-

"Ha-ha! Sucker," Raphael grinned as he pretended to dust his hands off. Hun had just fallen with a large thud to the ground.

"Careful Raph he still could get up," Donatello replied. He twirled the Bo just slightly before resting against it, "Although it'd be amusing."

"Nah," Raph waved his hand, still grinning, "He's down for the count, Don. I used that trick Bria taught me and it 'worked like a charm' just like she said."

"Hopefully," Don looked over at Bria's and Karai's fight before glancing around at the Foot ninja. Not many where left…but what really got him was that he only saw Matt fighting, "Where's Rachel and Andrew?" He asked.

Matt managed to get over to where they were and said, "Andrew's currently stealing info, and Rachel.....I don't know. She let go of me and ran off. I wonder if she's going to do the wire trick again. Doubt it."

"If she does the wire trick, she could possibly kill Bria," Raphael frowned as he watched the two sword users duel with increasing speed and strength.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow," Raph winced and pulled the headphones he had off and away from his ear. Once the high-pitched sound was gone, he put it back, "Geez, guys, what was that for?"

"Sorry, Raph," Lily said, "Leo was trying to find either yours or Donny's signal."

"He didn't do a very good job at that." Donatello said. "Why was he looking for it anyway?"

"He wants to know…" Lily was cut off by Leo.

"Bria shut off her signal. I was wondering if she was okay." Leo replied.

Raph frowned and looked to the middle of the room, "They both got pretty good cuts," he answered, "Leo, I know you're worried…but this is more than that. What's up, bro?"

"Something's not right," Leo said, "I'm not sure what it is, but I can feel it."

Right after Leo had said that Rachel cried out, "ANDY!" Matt and everyone heard a loud thud. Matt couldn't pinpoint them, but she had a feeling that Andrew was badly hurt.

"Ha-ha-ha! That'll teach you to mess with my computers!" the hyper mad scientist, Dr. Chaplain, laughed. He had a baseball bat type of contraption and it was sparking with electric shocks. Andrew was laying at his feet knocked out cold.

Rachel growled and took out a vile. "Well, I suppose I can play with you." She felt in her pocket and her eyes widen. _'This isn't happening…'_ She only had two needles, _'Shit. Oh well…'_

Karai took the distraction as a possible upper hand and tried to cut Bria.

Brianna had broken her rule when she had turned to see what was going on. Now… as she felt Karai's katana slice at her back…

Her scream rang through the room.


	15. It Begins

It Begins

"BRIA!" Donatello, Raph, and Matt shouted together. Rachel didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Leo? Leo?!" Mikey, Lily, and Nao were shouting on the other line. Then their connection clicked off.

Bria groaned and shakily tried to get up, but only fell back down. "Damn it…" she hissed. Her green eyes had switched back to blue. _'Baka!'_ her mind yelled.

Karai got out from her stance and flicked her sword casually before sheathing it, "Maybe another time. You didn't live up to your speed like last time. You've grown soft." She glanced over at the three. Donatello glared at her and got his Bo ready just in case she was going to attack.

"SAYS WHO?!" A bright flash was seen as Brianna's sword slashed across Karai's abdomen and side. Karai then went flying into the wall as a Side Kick collided with her chest. Bria breathed heavily and her eyes dropped. Her sword fell from her hand before her body collapsed onto the ground.

Matt rushed over to her and then said, "Save strength next time woman." She frowned at the gash and then said, "I'm going to find Andy and Rae."

"You do that…" Bria muttered.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Raph ran over, "Why didn't you just stay down?"

"Don't tell me _you_ wouldn't…have done the same," Bria hissed, "Like hell if…I'm going to get struck…and not give a little payback."

Matt quietly snuck away while Raphael and Brianna decided to have a little chat. When she got to the computer room she just stared. Chaplin was knocked out, just barely she could tell. Andrew was alright besides being knocked out, and Rachel looked like she had been through hell and back. Her lip was split, nose started bleeding again and Matt had a feeling she broke something. "Rae?" "I'm fine,"

Rachel muttered. "How's Bria?"

"Cut across the back, but she's still alive. She and Raphael are arguing at the current time," Matt bit her lip. "I'm going to get Raphael to help." She walked over to Andrew and grabbed his arm and picked him up like that. She stumbled, at the weight but held up, "Raphael can carry you…hopefully."

Rachel just gave a weak smile and closed her eyes, _'Damn.'_

"Where's Raphael?" Matt asked as he saw Donatello picking up Bria carefully. The gash on her back was pretty bad and he had to use a makeshift bandage for now.

"He went to find his hovercraft," Don said to her.

Matt rolled her eyes and carefully placed Andrew down, "That really should surprise me." Matt muttered as she decided to go after the boy. _'Stupid boys and their selfish…'_ She ranted.

"Leo's…gonna be mad at me…when we get home, isn't he?" Bria asked Don.

"That's a possibility," Don replied, "I think he's more worried than he is mad."

Bria sighed, "Thanks fore helping me, Donny, I really appreciate it…" She winced as she moved wrong.

"It's no problem." Donatello replied.

She glanced about, "Where'd everybody go?"

"Matt went to find Raphael after dragging Andrew to the side." He nodded over at the boy who was still unconscious. "I don't know where Rachel is."

"No, no, I know where they are," she nodded to the empty room, "I meant the Foot, Hun, and Karai."

Donatello frowned, "That's a good question……I don't know."

Just then, the room exploded...and not by a laser beam because it didn't come from the outside…It was an explosion from a bomb.

Don was thrown backwards from the explosion and was covered in smoke and debris. He coughed and looked at Bria, "You okay?"

Brianna was unable to respond because she was knocked out cold. A piece of the wall had whacked into her head and was now pinning her to the floor.

Don carefully removed the piece of wall and placed her away from any other debris and went to attend to Andrew who was basically covered. He carefully removed the wall, glass, and a few pieces of wood from him before moving him next to Bria. He bit his lip. He was thankful neither of them was injured badly.

Rachel managed to finish hacking into the computer and made sure to transfer the files over at Don's computer. Once she was done with that she managed to get out of the room. She was dizzy. It hurt to even walk. Once she got to where Don was she managed to sit down.

"There you are," Donatello said, "…You look awful."

"Thanks," Rachel managed to breathe.

Andrew moaned softly before putting a hand to his head and sitting up, "Ouch…"

"Nice of you join the world of Hell," Rachel teased.

"I suppose," Andrew rubbed his head and then looked around, "Where's Matt and Raphael?"

"Out of the building hopefully," Donatello said, "Can you carry Rachel?"

"Yeah," Andrew nodded as he walked over to the girl and picked her up carefully. "Let's get out." He said and Don agreed. He followed Don out of the room when he saw how badly the fire was spreading. He shook his head and quickly shut the door and followed the purple ninja.

Raphael was running up the stairs, when he saw them, "I heard the explosion," He told them. He went to Andrew and took Rachel into his own arms. "Follow me," He started back down, "I made a hole out of the hallway back on Level 15. I can Hover you guys straight down so you can get to the Battle Shell. I'll take Rachel with me back home."

"Alright," Andrew said in agreement.

They got to Level 15 and they all piled onto the hovercraft where Matt had it parked at the hole which was their exit. They carefully distributed their weight so it wouldn't spin out, and Raph took Matt's place in the seat and held Rachel close in his lap. He flicked several switches and after a minute they were on the ground, "I hear sirens, guys, better get movin'," Raph told them.

Matt nodded, "We know. Come on Andrew." She dragged Andrew off of the hovercraft and Donatello and Brianna also got off. They all went toward the battle shell quickly. "Be careful!" Matt called over to them before Andrew dragged him into the car.

"No problem," Raph muttered and kicked the hovercraft into gear. He soared upward just as the Battle Shell Whizzed on by. In the air, he easily kept pace with them.

What a night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Michelangelo was absolutely horrified when Leonardo collapsed after Raphael and Donatello called out Bria's name. However he was extremely glad that he just fainted and that he'd come around soon. He didn't know what to think though. Why did Leo faint? It out of character for Leo to be so worked up. He was usually always standing, always there. To see him collapse like that…

Mikey shook his head. No need for those kinds of thoughts. What horrified him was when the group came back. Donatello holding Bria, Andrew and Matt looking like hell. Rachel looked as if she had been kicked around to many times to count. Rachel and Bria were his concern; they were part of the family. Older sisters…

"What the shell happened Donny?" He demanded.

"Explosion," Donatello said, "Got nearly all of us down. Thank goddess Raphael and Matt were out."

Andrew rolled his eyes good naturedly and said to Nao, "Can you heal up Nao? I can take Rae."

Nao bit her lip, "I can only heal Minorities…like you, Matt, and Rachel. However, I cannot heal Bria. Most of my power was used healing my own men who showed up throughout the time since you left. The last one just left. Only Ryuu stayed."

"Alright," Andrew nodded, "That's fine." He looked over at Bria and then said, "I can stitch up her back, maybe do a check to see if she got a concussion." He nodded as he thought out his plan. "Don, can you bring her to the lab table?" He asked. Donatello nodded and the two men left.

"You don't look too great, either, Raph," Lily noted, "I can help you with your arm."

Raphael shifted. He wasn't too bad off. It was just his arm. Matt noticed his reluctance and then shook her head. "I can take Rae and get her fixed. You go accept Lily's help."

Lily watched Raph sigh and hand Rachel over to Matt. She took his good arm and led him to the Living Room and set him down on the free couch since Leo still had the other one. "Hold still, I don't know how well this is going to work," she warned and started working her hands in a kneading motion, her fingertips glowing blue-green.

Matt watched them for a bit before setting Rachel down. She looked at Rachel's face and clicked her tongue, standing up she went and left to find towels. Andrew rubbed his forehead. The stitching didn't look like it was going to do much; he was sure that Brianna was going to take them out and possibly try to heal them herself. Andrew didn't know if she had a concussion or not, but didn't dare do any

Rach: tests. He would rather wait for her to be awake. Then he'd know what steps to take.

Nao had healed Andrew up before he'd started his work, and now went to Mikey, "Come on, Mikesters, let's go see how Rachel is," she said to the orange-clad turtle.

Michelangelo nodded. He was closer to Rachel than he was Bria, and from what she looked like, Rachel wasn't doing so great. He followed Nao out to the living room to see Matt washing the blood off of her. Matt's lips were sucked in as she placed the towel down. Rachel's lip was cut deep, her nose wasn't broken. She sighed. She couldn't do very much. She wasn't a doctor.

Nao sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "How bad is she?" she asked as she knelt down next to Rachel.

"Eh, if your thinking about healing her, don't." Matt said as he gestured. "I mean the face was an easy fix, but I prefer letting Andrew look at her. I think she broke something, but I don't know what."

"If she's not too badly injured, then I will do as you say and not heal her," Nao told her, "I can always do it tomorrow, in any case."

"Yeah," Matt nodded and Andrew came out, "Andy! Andy!"

"Calm down!" Andrew stared at her, "How on earth are you all energetic after nearly killing us…if not trying to _murder_ us?"

"Oh come on," Matt huffed, "That was so an hour ago. I'm not a doctor, so I can't tell," She gestured to Rachel.

"At least you washed the blood off her," Andrew knelt down and gently took her chin in his hand and looked, "So far, so good," He murmured as he gently brought his hands to her shoulders. He carefully pushed her into a lying down position before checking her arms. From her arms he went to her ribs, and then down her legs. "Nothing broken… I think she was limping because someone kicked her in the back of the leg. There's going to be a bruise right there." He pointed at her right leg.

"Karai must have known she favors that leg," He gently stood up, "The lip should heal and so should her nose. Everything else looks fine. Just a few bruises here and there, that's to be expected."

"How about you, Matt?" Nao asked, "I have just enough healing power to heal you up if you need me to."

"I'm dandy," Matt waved, "Just a sprained ankle and a few cuts, but I'll manage."

Nao nodded and then looked up as Lily came bouncing over calling; "Nao, Nao! I was able to heal Raph's arm!" Lily grinned.

"You mean you never done it before?" Andrew and Matt asked together.

"I've healed only a couple times before, and if it's a bad enough wound, only one person a day," Lily admitted, "Mostly only minor cuts and bruises. Leo and Bria got lots of those…and then there was that time after the first month when the Elite showed up. Since I healed quickly enough I was able to heal Donny. Other than that, not really…"

"Has any noticed how often you must be the lab rat in this?" Matt sounded amused. A weak laugh made Andrew and Matt turn to see Rachel covering her eyes with her arm.

"That is amusing when you think about it," Rachel said.

Raphael chuckled lightly as he joined them, "Yes, well, I don't mind too much," he said and folded his arms over the arm of the chair, "How ya feelin'?" He asked.

"Honestly or dishonest?" Rachel asked back.

"Honestly," Raph smiled.

"Honestly I feel like I got ran over," Rachel admitted.

"You got really beat up, I don't doubt it," Raph leaned down and kissed her forehead

"Romance," Matt sing-songed.

Rachel smiled at the kiss before glaring at Matt, "Be glad I'm down."

"I am." Matt grinned.

Raph easily got a light smack in for Rachel. "Better?" he asked Rach.

Rachel laughed as Matt looked shock. She hadn't expected that. "Much," she grinned.

"Okay," Rachel smiled.

Matt rolled his eyes teasingly, "Hopeless." Rachel shook her before sighing.

Leonardo groaned and everyone's eyes looked over at him. He sat up and rubbed his forehead. "You guys are back?" He asked, "How's Bria?"

"She's better," Andrew glanced over at him, "She's in the lab."

"You were out for a while," Michelangelo looked over at his big brother, "Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit of shock," Leo admitted.

"A bit of shock?" Mikey asked rolling his eyes.

"Leo, you passed out the same time Bria's name was called out," Nao eyed him; "It's more than shock."

"It is." Andrew said. "It's not uncommon. Bria's name was called out, it could be that Leo imagined the worst, when that happened, he collapsed. Unless you have a better theory, I'd like to hear it." He wasn't being mean or rude. He wanted to know.

Nao _did_ know, but she watched Leo for a moment before waving her hand, "No. I don't," she lied, her throat burning horribly in consequence, but she ignored it.

Andrew raised an eyebrow at her for a while before turning back to Leo, "She's in the Lab if you want to see her. She should be fine…Just a few stitches on her back. I bet she's going to tear them though." He muttered the last part under his breath. He watched Leonardo stand up and went to the lab to check on Bria.

Rachel watched him leave before asking, "How is she really, Andy?"

"Honest?" Andrew looked over at Rachel who looked dead tired. He supposed that since she was tired, she was picking up things that she wouldn't normally would. "The back was the worst thing. It was my luck that she didn't need any surgery. Then again, she did put strain on her back. I wouldn't suggest letting her move around too much. Skin moves more than you think. If she does even try, she's going to tear them." Andrew sighed and then said, "All in all I suppose I should be thanking you."

"For letting Matt get on my nerves and us yelling in the air vent and causing this whole thing when it could be easily avoidable? Yes, I appreciate that." Rachel rolled her eyes. Andrew stuck his tongue out. "So, will she recover?"

"Yes," Andrew nodded, "Hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said, Brianna can't move for a while, Rae. If she does, she'll tear the stitches. She's going to have to be careful if she even does move." Andrew rolled his eyes. "And that's a risk I hope she doesn't take. Stitches are hard to do once. There's only so much you can do with them until stitching just doesn't work!"

"Then live with us," Rachel groaned.

"Can't. I have a job and an apartment," Andrew replied, "No offence, but I sort of like my job and want to keep it as long as I can."

"And we don't have room," Mikey replied.

Nao sighed, "Mikey's right. We can't afford to add any more people to the castle. This is a hideout, after all. If too many start joining, it'll become a problem. I'm starting to think I should leave and join my men so I no longer crowd the place…"

"That could be either the worst thing you ever done or the best thing in your entire one minute alive," Rachel responded. "I don't disagree. You should be with your men. We should, however, come up with a plan to meet at times and places. That way we know what's going on, and you know what's going on and there's no need for confusion at all."

"Informing Messenger again?" Andrew groaned, "Tell me what happened the last time you went off and did something like that."

"Wasn't my fault… Matt wanted to do it and he didn't know that if you say the wrong thing you're gonna do something stupid." Rachel glared at the girl who was playing with her pant leg again.

"I didn't do too bad of a job," Matt protested weakly.

"True," Rachel looked over at Nao and then said, "If you're going to leave, you should do it during the day. I doubt the Foot would even begin to attack at that time."

Nao sighed, "You're right…I'll do just that," she nodded and then looked back behind her toward the lab room where Don was exiting, but Leo wasn't with him, "What's up?" she asked glad for a change of subject.

"They're just having an alone time." Donatello shrugged. "It's nothing bad. I heard your leaving…"

"She doesn't have to," Michelangelo said quickly, "I mean Rachel's moving in with Raph and you and Lily been sharing a room for weeks. So the guest room is free." He shrugged, "As long as you guys do that paper messenger thing, it shouldn't be a problem. We'll just have to be more careful."

"This is going to sound very hypocritical of me seeing how I never really confessed much, but if I didn't know you any better, Michael, I would say you have a crush on Nao," Rachel teased.

Mikey blushed hot red and shook his head, "I just don't want her thinking she's crowding the place up."

"That was hypocritical," Andrew nodded.

"Can you lie for my benefit at least once?" Rachel complained.

"Where would the fun be if I did lie?" Andrew asked, "The truth is more exciting."

Rachel rolled her eyes before letting her arm cover them. Andrew could tell that she was sleeping, or was going to try to sleep. He turned back to Mikey and Nao. Watching to see how the reactions were going to be. Donatello didn't seem to be surprised that Nao and Mikey might have a thing for each other. Although he was smirking…

"Mikey's right, Nao," Don said, "We have room for one more and that person happens to be you."

Nao's ears felt hot when Don mentioned a crush, but she was too confused and unsure to blush. "Do you really want me to stay?" she asked Michelangelo, tilting her head.

"I'd like it if you would consider it," Mikey replied.

Matt sighed as she looked at her watch, "We should get going. It's three."

"Three?" Andrew groaned, "Alright. We'll leave. See you guys whenever."

"BYE!" Matt cried as Andrew walked out towards the door. "Wait up!" She followed Andrew out the door and into the darkness.

Nao smiled and used her wind to shut the door gently after them. She turned back to Mikey and she kissed his cheek, "I'll stay, Mikey, because you want me to."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Three days after the attack, Karai and her fellow Foot Ninja were done making the swift repairs needed in the building. Chaplin was in his computer room, fixing everything that had broken. Karai walked in, "Too damaged?"

"Not at all…" Chaplin said. He pressed a button and a message was up on the screen. It was in a word document. He was slightly surprised that it was still there since he had fixed everything else, "That's strange."

"What is it?" Karai asked.

"A document…" Chaplin said, "Bet it's from that kid. Ha-ha, I didn't even notice him touching it…" He un-minimized the document and the words were written.

Thanks for the info. Now we know your plans, and what's going to happen next. In case you are dense enough to ask what the hell this is.

This is the red sticker.

Suck it up.

Lynx.

"The brat!" Karai snarled as she clinched her fists together angrily.

Chaplin also was irritated, "I'd love to have another go with her. The brat. She ruined all of my computers. I'll get her back."

Karai didn't say a word, but left the room. Honor? Brianna was foolish to claim that she had no honor when Lynx didn't have any. She growled to herself. Brianna was a valuable asset. Now she'd have to work around the fact that she wasn't going to fight with them. "We train," She said to herself, "and raise our levels higher." The door slammed as she went back to the top floor.

**---Castle---**

"Hey, is Don still working on my hovercraft?" Raphael asked his brothers and the girls as he plopped down in one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Yeah I think so." Michelangelo said as he looked behind his shoulder to see if the scientific turtle was going to appear. When he didn't he turned back to Raphael. "He has to be."

Brianna rolled her eyes, "This'll make day three he's stayed up to work on that thing. He only lets Lily in and out…" She was cut off when a loud shout came.

"I'VE GOT IT!!!"

Everyone stared. Soon, the purple-clad turtle came running out of the garage. He skidded to a stop in the doorway, "Guys! Guys! You remember, Cody, right?" he asked breathlessly, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah……" Mikey and Raphael said together at the same time.

Rachel and Brianna stared in confusion. Bria was the first to speak, "Uh…huh? Whoa, wait, and back up…who is Cody?"

Leonardo had to laugh, "Cody is April's and Casey's grandson on the year 2105. He's a genius 15 year old and where he lives we're all heroes. We defeated the Foot, and in place of the Foot HQ is the company O'Neil Tech. and Cody runs it."

Bria tilted her head, "Let me guess…time travel?"

"You've got it! Anyway, guys…" Don grinned completely in hyper-mode, "I know how I got the idea for the Hover Shell! It was from your hovercraft, Raph!"

Raphael grinned, "Sweet! Though…how in the shell are you going to make it as big as it was when we were with Cody? It was a huge as this castle for cryin' out loud!"

"Keep your pants on, bro," Don laughed, "Like you say, I can't really work on the full-version of the Hover Shell, but I can work on it enough so it'll be sufficient enough for you. Eventually I'll be able to find a place to really start my work."

Rachel was still confused. "Okay...." She maybe a 'Future Seer' but that totally blew her. "Not only don't I get the whole future travel thing," She waved it aside. "What you just said just now was even more confusing. What are you talking about?"

Donatello waved his hand, "You guys tell her, I gotta go work some more," he bounded off.

Bria raised an eyebrow, "Fascinating…he's really excited. I'm surprised he's not tired any…then again, Lily probably made him sleep but he refused to leave the garage. If it wasn't for her able to change forms, he'd be a turtle popsicle…"

Raphael sighed and replied to Rachel; "Cody accidentally made this Time Window thingy, and we were teleported to the year 2105. He had this…museum of sorts with little historical keepsakes from our accomplishments in this time. He had the Shredder's armor and that Foot banner that is at the top floor of the Foot HQ that was semi-burn and torn. Cody had our masks, and at O'Neil Tech. – which was founded by April, Casey, and Don – we were able to get high-tech weapons. Don keeps them in his room trying to figure them out, and we only really get to use them for important battles."

"Ok, that I can slightly understand," She smiled weakly, 'Usually this wouldn't be a problem.' She glanced slightly where Don had left. 'I wonder why it is becoming to be one…' She brought her hand up and started to finger comb her hair. Usually it meant that she was thinking deeply.

Brianna looked up from her bowl of Wheat Checks cereal, "What's up, Rach?" she asked after she swallowed.

Rachel snapped out of her thinking quickly, "Ah! Nothing!" She waved her hands laughing, "Nothing at all."

"You sure? If you want we can go to your room to talk," Bria blinked.

"It's fine!" Rachel said a bit too forcefully, "Don't worry about it." 'Or is it something to worry over?' She shook her head mentally and outwardly too, 'No. It was just a conversation. It's easy to get lost in it.'

Bria frowned, but said nothing. She just went back to her cereal and zoned.

Rachel bit her lip and then folded her legs underneath herself and closed her eyes. It had to because she misunderstood right? Right…she folded her hands in her lap, she focused, and then felt herself being sucked in and then literally sucked out. She jumped startled. Her heart leapt into her throat as she caught herself from falling of the chair. She felt…sick. She placed her arms on the table and laid her head down. It gave her such a headache.

Raphael stood up swiftly and went to her, "Rachel?" he asked concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Rachel said weakly, "Yeah, no problem.

"I don't believe you are," Master Splinter said, "Raphael, why don't you take her back to your room so she may rest?"

"Yes, Master Splinter," Raph nodded and helped Rachel stand.

Rachel was shaking. She couldn't balance very well. She shook her head. "I'm fine....you guys shouldn't worry about me so much."

"That's what you say," Raph chuckled as he got her out the door, "You're shaking like a leaf," he told her and when they got to the stairs he picked her up bridal style and carried her up to their room. "It's my job to worry about you," he whispered against her hair.

"What about your brothers?" Rachel pressed, "They need you too. Can't be worrying about me all the time…"

"I've lived with them long enough to know they can take care of themselves," Raph smiled and set her down gently so he could open the door. He led her inside and then sat her on the bed.

"So, what's the plan now? Going back down stairs to train? Or keep me here until you find out what's wrong?" Rachel sighed. She knew him like the back of her hand at times. Sometimes, he shocked her.

Raphael sat down next to her, "Depends on if you're willing to tell me or not."

"Well…I could say that we're screwed…" She offered, "Unless you really think that's not helping any."

Raph stared at her, "How about…explain?"

Rachel pursed her lips together. Okay, explain. That should be one hell of an easy task right? No. She relied on that power. Not just for anything. She relied on it to fight, to look-out for her friends; she basically always used her power. To have it suddenly disappear…what reactions would everyone give? She started finger-combing her hair and then said softly, "I lost it."

Somehow, Raphael knew what she was talking about. "How…?" he asked softly, "When?"

"That's the whole problem," Rachel sighed, "I don't know when…or how…or anything. I tried to force it……and you saw what happened. It threw me out."

Raph hugged her. After a bit, he went rigid and a growl escaped him, "Chaplain…"

"What about him?" Rachel asked as she gently pulled away so she could look at him.

"Don't you remember? On the stairs back at the Foot HQ, he created that vision you saw. He messed you up somehow," Raph told her.

Rachel frowned and then gently ran her fingers through her hair trying to think. It threw her out so fast… "When he made the vision…I wonder if he did it just to block what I can do…that way when there's a fight…I won't be able to do so much." It was a possibility… "I'd ask my teacher about it, but she's long gone."

Raphael thought for a bit, "Do you think Bria might be able to help you?"

"I don't know," Rachel sighed softly. She started to play with her pant leg, "I'm willing to try, but it might not do much." She thought for a minute and then said, "I mean…she sees the past. I'm future. Yin-yang, rain-fire. You get it." She waved it off. She pursed her lips together in thought. "She might be able to do something…or nothing…now I'm confused," She groaned.

"You never know, she's really good at that spiritual stuff like aura's and chakras…" Raph shrugged, "I mean…if she's already got that gash on her back halfway healed it's worth giving it a try," he told her soothingly.

"She can try," Rachel sighed, "That much I can give."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Alright, Rachel…breathe deeply and just clear your mind," Instructed Brianna as they were in the middle of the Training Room. "See nothing, hear nothing. Relax…you'll feel like your spinning and being drawn into something. Just let it take you…search for the answers you are seeking."

"That's so easy," Rachel muttered sarcastically at her sister. She had her eyes closed and was seated with her legs crossed. Her hands folded as they were when she had tried to force herself. She concentrated on her breathing. In…hold…out…hold…in…soon it just became natural. As if she was sleeping. For all she knew, she was.

Brianna wasn't kidding. She did feel like she was spinning and she didn't like it at all. Once the spinning stopped she found herself walking forward. Okay…forward…forward…there was something there…She tentatively pressed her hand toward it. Wanting it to open, but nothing happened. She frowned, why didn't it open? She reached upwards and carefully jiggled the door. Something fell and she opened her eyes and frowned. "Okay…what's next?" She asked.

"Well…tell me what happened," Bria suggested.

"I think it was a door or some sort of gate……it was locked……and I couldn't find the key. Before anyone says 'why didn't you break it down,' I didn't think of it," She waved it off, "I played with the door, trying to get it open because it didn't have a knob, and something fell."

Bria was careful as she leaned forward and put her hand on her chin thinking. "A door…or a gate…" she murmured to herself, "Did it have a specific design? Color? Or was it just plain? The thing that fell…was it a thud or a clang?"

"A clang…wait……the door…" Rachel rubbed her forehead. "Was the door to my shop? I remember, because my door doesn't have a knob and it's wooden because the glass one didn't do much good." She looked up at Bria, "That's…weird."

Bria shoot her head and kept her back straight as she gently stood up. She winced a bit at the stretching of the skin around it, but ignored it. She'd had worse. "No, sister, it's not weird. The answer to how to get your Sight back is somewhere at your shop." She walked over to the weapons rack and grabbed her Bo staff. Since Don and Andrew had both forbidden her from riding anywhere because it jostled her around too much, she was forced to walk everywhere, "Let's go. I need the fresh air anyway."

"We're going?" Rachel asked as she stood up. "We should bring Raph…" She muttered. It was true. With Brianna not able to fight, and Rachel's Sight gone, they'd need a fighter with them. "How weird would that look?" She asked Brianna.

"That's why we're called ninjas, Esu," Brianna chuckled, "We're able to not be seen when we don't want to be. You get Raph, I'll wait by the door." She smiled and walked in that direction. She gritted her teeth but showed no outward pain except for the fact she has a slight limp to her step. She hated this! Not being able to walk on the tips of her toes like she always did…it felt completely unnatural.

"Ninjas…" She muttered. She wasn't anything like a ninja. In fact, if she was, it would have been hysterical. She was like Casey…clumsy. Only his stealth was better than hers. She couldn't keep hidden for less than a minute. She proved that when breaking into the HQ. She walked out of the training room and went to the garage since Raphael could be working on his bike.

He was.

"Hey, Raph," She waved, "Wanna come?"

Raphael yelped when the wrench slipped from his fingers and he got his pointer finger caught. "Ah! Freaking shell…" he grumbled as he shifted and sat up. He grabbed his rag and found a rather clean spot before he whipped off the grease. He stuck his finger in his mouth and narrowed his eyes at Rachel, "Come where?" he grumbled around his finger.

"You okay?" Rachel asked as she went in further. She completely missed the question.

"Oh, yeah, I'm peachy keen," Raph muttered as he stood and went over to the sink. He washed his hands and cleaned the cut before he bandaged it, "Come where?" he asked again.

"To an abandon building to help me get my Sight back," Rachel responded.

"Sounds fun…" Raph raised an eyebrow. The two of them left the garage and he headed up the stairs to get his gear on. After a bit he came out and jumped over the railing down to her. "Why are we going there?" he asked as he slipped his red fingerless gloves on.

Rachel explained about what had happened, "So, now…we go to where I used to be and find whatever it is that can get the Sight back…" She had a dreaded feeling that she knew what it was.

Raph nodded and he took her hand as they went to the door where Brianna was waiting, "Alright, let's head out. You'll need to lead the way, Rachel."

"Yeah, I figured…" Rachel sighed and they left. They went down a few roads and they got to an alleyway. She carefully kept her eyes out for the door and when she found it she ran over to where it was. Thanking god that it hasn't been vandalized, she looked at the door. Carefully she pushed her weight on it, but she pressed too much and fell. Scrambling upward she looked and smiled.

The shelves still had the candles and incense sticks. On her table still two candles and incense sat that hadn't been burned yet. The room was dark and a bit chilly from the Winter wind. The room was made of wood, but it looked like it had been cleaned recently. She supposed that someone thought that she would be coming back and kept an eye on it for her. She'd have to thank them if she ever found out who it was.

Rachel walked over to the table and found a book of matches. Striking one she lit the two candles and smiled. Her glasses, her cards, all of the things she used for divination was all there and intact. "Something in this shop…that can help me get my Sight back…" She said aloud. She started opening the drawers in the table, trying to find whatever it was.

Then she found it…the one thing she hoped she wouldn't find.

Her mother's journal…

She touched the cover of the journal with sad eyes. She never read it. Not once. She only carried it with her because it was the last thing she had of her. She bit her lip. She felt something sting her eyes and she quickly rubbed them. She attentively opened the cover and wanted to cry. Photos of her mother were in there. Almost as if she knew that she was going to die, and wanted her to have something to remind her of her. Rachel closed the cover and placed it on the table.

She didn't want this. Having the Sight back would make her life easier, but……this was her mother's journal. She sat down on the table and sighed. Did her mother ever lose the Sight? She bit her lip as she thought that and looked at the journal again. Three years not walking in the hospital and a few weeks ago she did. Three years of trying to forget her mother and her past, it all was haunting her.

Signs…she touched the cover and sighed, "Well…I found the journal."

"Aren't you going to try and read through it?" Brianna asked softly. Once inside she had sat down and tried not to throw up. The pain in her back was excruciating, but she didn't say a word about it.

"Um…maybe when we get back…" Rachel said softly, "…I don't want to read it at the moment."

Bria swallowed thickly, but leaned heavily on her staff as she stood up again, "Then let's head back…" she said trying not to whimper. Andy was gonna kill her…

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here," a smug voice said from the doorway.

Raphael growled, "Get out of here, Hun. I kicked your ass last time, I'll do it again."

"BOTH of you," Bria hissed, "Fight anywhere but here or I'll kick both of your asses. I may be crippled, but don't think I can't do it." 'If I do, Andrew is really gonna kill me…' she thought with a mental groan.

Hun looked at her, "You don't seem to be in a position to talk."

"That may be true." Rachel said simply. "But you are out of your range. This is my territory. Get lost."

"Heh, the girl of the hour… Chaplain is very upset with you, leaving a message like that," Hun smirked and then said, "Karai's not too pleased either."

"Sue me." Rachel hissed.

"You could have said killed," Hun offered to her, "But, of course without your Sight, you're just human like the next."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "You're crossing one hell of a landscape." Her accent was coming back. When she got mad, she showed it through her voice. "Now you better get your ass out of my territory and leave us alone before me and Raph both take you on, with my Sight or not."

Hun smirked. He was baiting a reaction out of Rachel just to see what she would do for now. Now that he knew. He simply turned towards Raphael, "I just came to give a message. The war's been accepted, even though it was ungracious and quite rude. Karai accepted and so has Chaplain."

"So you did your job," Rachel said with a lighthearted shrug, "Leave."

"Also to take the journal."

That turned the air around them from tense to tight. Rachel's grip on the journal tightened. Alright…so she wasn't going to look through it anytime soon, and she needed it to get the Sight back, it was her mother's… the only thing she had left to remind her of the person that taught her how to do divination, the only person that loved her to do anything almost. Almost anything…

She was the one person that knew that when she died, it was going to be hell for her to even live with someone like him. Someone like her father, who never cared…

Hun was crazy to even suggest that she'd give it up. To even say that he was going to take it.

"I won't let you take it," Rachel said in a deadly voice, "You're going to have to take it over my dead body."

Hun clicked his tongue, "Well, then I suppose we'll have to fight for it."

"I suppose," Rachel said darkly. She couldn't believe this. She really couldn't. Chaplain didn't want her Sight back, and convinced Karai to make Hun be messenger boy. She could see where this worked in Hun's favor, if he wanted a rematch with Raphael; this was a perfect way of doing it, "Let's fight outside. I really, really don't want to have the shop ruined as much as others think it's fun."

"Your wish is my command," Raphael laughed in a smug way as he rammed a kick into Hun's chest, knocking the brute out into the alleyway.

Brianna sighed and leaned on her Bo. She turned to Rachel, "Let's get out of there while those two nutcases are fighting."

Rachel just merely glanced at her, "Yeah, I suppose that's a good idea. Use this to get away."

Bria rolled her eyes, "Is there a back door?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded. She led her through the shop and opened a door and gently gestured. There was a big storage room that obviously that was never used. It was dusty and unclean. She led the way through the storage room and opened another door that lead to an alleyway. "We're going to have to pick a spot to wait for Raphael, if we don't want to get caught," she muttered, "Or jump roofs…"

Bria groaned, "Andrew and Don are going to both kill me…I'm not sure what Leo'll do." She sighed and slid her Bo onto the strap on her back. She looked around and spotted a fire escape, "Come on, let's hurry. Raphael will find us soon enough…you'll have to go up first so you can help me…" she said. She hated being helpless…

Rachel nodded and climbed up the escape first and waited for her at the first block. "I don't think Don's going to kill you, but Leo and Andy are the ones you should be thinking about. Oh Matt's going to be in hysterics. I can see that now."

Bria laughed a bit, and then winced, "Yeah, well, Don's at least gonna be upset. I hate seeing having him frustrated at something I do," she chuckled and bent down, and then jumped to grab onto the first rung. She nearly slipped, "Ah, FAC," she growled through clenched teeth, "That's freaking cold…" she muttered and then started climb, but when she got to where she would have to bend her back even a little bit she reached for Rachel's help.

Rachel grabbed onto her hand and helped her get up, "I'm sure Don won't mind if I blame myself or something. Then again…I don't think we should even tell him about this. Andy can keep a secret."

"Yeah, you're right," Brianna nodded. She smiled and then the two hurried up to the roof just as the racket in the alleyway increased. "Doesn't sound…oomph…good down there," she grunted as they finally got over the edge.

She was right…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Rachel! Look out!" Raphael's call came from the ground and then a small wrestling match was heard.

Bria almost fell over the edge as Hun landed with a purposeful hard thud onto the roof. She gritted her teeth and growled, "Crap…just what we need…" she grumbled.

Hun smirked, "I thought you'd come up here."

"Yeah well…" Rachel was trapped. Fighting on roofs did NOT comfort her. Not at all… "You're still not getting the journal."

"We'll see about that," Hun ran right at her and tried to punch her. Rachel dodged and did a one handed flip. She hissed when the muscles around her wrist strained. How the ninja boys did this she had nooo idea. Even in video-games they looked so easy. Then again, most did a no-hand flip…like hell she was brave enough to do that! She had to duck as Hun tried to get her again and he swung his leg to try to get her legs from under her. It worked.

Rachel fell on her side and hissed. Damn, she couldn't keep this up if she had the journal in her hands. She undid her ponytail and used the holder to make sure the journal stayed shut before flinging it toward Bria.

"Catch it damn it!" She cried.

"Good lord!" Brianna grumbled as she easily caught it. She started running and as she did she slipped it into the holster on her thigh under her fighting outfit. "You owe me, damn it!" she called over her shoulder to her sister.

While she ran toward the other end she glanced behind her and saw Hun trying to swipe at her. She ducked and rolled, getting right back up on her feet. She felt the stretching and tearing of the flesh at her back and then wet warmth. _'F*ck…'_ she thought with a hiss.

When Bria reached the edge she jumped onto it and then sprang toward the other roof. However, her speed and momentum had been broken when she had to duck and roll, so she just barely made it. She made a crash-landing and as she rolled she felt new warmth spreading along her arm. "Damn it…" she hissed and then tried to get up. Once she had, she was rammed into from behind…hard, and then she once again skid across the ground.

Hun was just about to try to get the Journal on Bria's thigh when he felt something sharp at his neck. He just had to glance from his shoulder to see that Leonardo was standing behind him, a katana was held at his throat. "I wouldn't touch her if I were you." He growled. Hun smirked and was about to turn around when Leo swung his hand at the neck and pressed a few pressure points so that he couldn't move for a while. He looked at Bria, "……You tore open your back again," He sighed, "and a few cuts. Don can try to fix those and Andrew may have to come over and look at them."

She just laid still, "It was _not_ my fault this time," Bria narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance, "Yes, I was running, but for one thing I had no choice. Two… that damned mountain-sized brute messed up my momentum." She took a careful breath and bit her lip as she shifted onto her side, "Three…I only partially tore my back," she smiled ruefully.

Her Bo staff had taken most of the blow from Hun's tackle and now was partially broken.

"Speaking of the mountain," Leo said as he carefully walked over to Bria and carefully picked her up, "Why did he attack in board daylight?"

"Set me back down for a moment and I'll show you…" Brianna told him and when he did she leaned against him for balance as she first painfully removed her broken Bo from her back and tossed it to the side. She then flipped her fighting outfit to the side and took the Journal from the holster. "This, is your answer," she looked in the direction her sister was to see her and Raphael both coming toward them, "You, dear sister, owe me big time," she said tossing her back the Journal once she was close enough.

"You're all bloodied up," Raph stated and unhooked the pack he had on his hip. He took out a couple bandages and handed them to Leo. He knew it was best if his brother bandaged up the one he cared for himself.

"I know," Rachel sighed, "Andy should look at your back."

Leo took the bandages and helped Brianna put them on. The back… Rachel had a point. The cut had partly opened, "Is Andrew working?" He asked as he carefully bandaged the last part. He used the gauze Raph gave as a makeshift for now.

"No. He's taking a few days off. Matt was going to force him. He works too much," Rachel sighed again and then winced as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Why did Hun want the notebook?" Leo asked Rachel.

Rachel shrugged, "Hell if I know."

Leo could sense the lie, but didn't press for answers. He knew that once he was done bandaging Bria he'd have to hurry and get them both back to the castle before someone saw them, "Right…" He replied. He knew Rachel would answer once they were back in the castle… or not, "We'll see you guys at the castle. If you think Andy would……"

"I'm sure Andy will come to the castle," Rachel assured, "If you want Don to look at it though, be my guest. Just call me before we get back to the castle."

Leo nodded and asked Bria, "Do you need me to carry you or do you want to walk?"

"There's no way in hell I can walk all the way back to the Castle…and you can't be seen in daylight in any case…" Bria sighed.

"Me and Raphael can walk back and make sure no one's seen anything suspicious," Rachel said, "It's best if you hurry and go though, before someone reports a disturbance." Leo nodded and carefully picked Bria up and left… "Freaking ninja," She muttered to herself.

"That's my brother for ya," Raphael laughed and they headed on their way as well.

---Castle---

Brianna sighed as they finally reached the Castle, "Thanks, Leo…for saving me back there," was the first thing she said after the long silence.

"It's fine," Leonardo said. He paused and then said, "I want the whole story though, Bria. Why was Hun attacking you guys for a notebook? That just…doesn't make any sense."

"It makes a whole lot of sense, Leo…" Bria sighed and then explained everything.

"It does," Leo said as he frowned, "But how did Chaplain know about the notebook? And where it was?"

"That…I do not know," Bria told him and then gently indicated she wanted down. When he let her on her feet she still leaned against him. He opened the door and they went inside. She winced when she heard Don's stern voice.

"Your back hasn't healed all the way and you decide to go off and fight anyway?!" Donatello demanded. He knew just by looking that she had been in a fight. How many times had he had to lecture Raphael for fighting when injured or barely healing? "You're as bad as Raphy."

Bria sighed, "Thanks…but one, I didn't _fight_, I only _ran_. Two, it was _not my fault this time_. Three, I had no choice! Four, the Bo staff I was carrying took most of the blow to my back."

Leonardo decided to explain what Bria had just finished explaining to him. Don blinked, "Okay, but still…you shouldn't have left the castle anyway." He was worried. If Chaplain found the journal without anyone knowing, then what else could he find? He thought for a minute and then shrugged it off. It was quite possible that Rachel had mentioned it back at the hospital when Raphael got in a crash or something. "I'll have to call Andy for him to help me with the wounds." He hated to admit it, but Andrew was damn good at what he did.

"Don't worry, Donny, I won't do it again," Brianna sighed, "Trust me." She didn't let Leo shift her to Don, preferring not to move more than she had to. That…and she felt safe in his hands. Not that she didn't with the others but she felt it more keenly with Leo.

"I sure hope not," Donatello sighed. He walked off to go and call Andrew.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel was debating over whether or not to read the journal. Pacing back and forth… A few times she picked it up and was about to turn the cover, but then threw it back down in a huff. A loud crash caught her attention. A sarcastic remark and then in a flash, she was down on the ground being squeezed. "Rachel!" A familiar voice said, "Andy was being mean to me."

"Ouch…" Rachel could only say. Andrew had come over and was in the Lab with Donnie, since Bria had her wound re-opened, "…Okay why was Andy being mean to you?"

"He locked me out of the apartment," Matt cried. So she had just come back from work and had to run over here.

Rachel sighed before patting Matt on the head, "Well…don't you have a spare key?"

"It's in the apartment."

Rachel groaned, "Matt you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached."

"Same for you."

Andrew sighed as he heard the crash and the argument, "That's two people…" He muttered, "Neither of you can keep yourselves out of trouble," He told Bria as he finished wrapping the last cut.

Brianna chuckled, "It's not my fault danger seems to like me," she smiled.

Andrew sighed again just as they all heard another thud. "That makes three." He muttered. "I really shouldn't have come here if all Matt is going to do is injure more people just so I'd stay." He looked at Bria and then said, "If danger likes you, then you must love it."

"Eh-heh… Only when I'm not getting hurt every time I turn around," Bria admitted, "I am a Dare Devil and Adventure Lover, and back at home there was this river only about fifteen minutes away from home. I went there at every time of the year…Summer, Fall, Rain, Winter, and Spring. The worst injury I got was from my early days going there because I only stayed on the bridge. I was going along the tracks because it was a railroad bridge, and My leg slipped through one of the cracks. The bruise covered most of my thigh."

She laughed lightly, "Then when I started exploring further and further…the worst injury I got was a simple scratch." She smiled, "I get an adrenaline rush from that Adventurous side of me. Though…This sort of thing isn't my favorite," she turned her head to indicated her back.

"I wouldn't doubt that. Try not to move around so much next time though okay? There's a difference between being reckless and danger loving you." Andrew told her.

Bria nodded, "Oh, believe me sweets, I know," she told him.

"Well, let's go to the living room. I wonder how much damage Matt did…" Andrew sighed. He hated it when Matt got rowdy and uncontrollable. Then again, Rachel did just fine when he was like that when they were part of the Informers. "I'd die to know how Rachel can stand him," he muttered.

Brianna chuckled. She used him for balance as she carefully slid off the lab table, "I think Matt's cool," she smiled, "She's funny and a blast to watch and listen to."

Andrew shook his head. "Live with her for as long as I have," He said, "Then you'll start thinking the other way." He walked right into the living room to see that Rachel and Matt were both as far away as they could be. "So…" He drawled, "What fight did you guys have this time?"

"It wasn't a fight," Matt protested.

"Really?" Andrew asked, "I'm surprised you guys aren't." He noticed the journal that was lying on the table. "Fighting over a notebook?"

"I was just going to read it," Matt pouted.

"It's not yours to read," Rachel glared at her.

Matt frowned, "You let me read your other journal."

"…Yes but that journal was mine in the first place," Rachel groaned, "and for another thing, I never gave you permission to read it."

"Yes you did. I asked you when you were playing Zelda," Matt replied.

"…Oh you snake…" Rachel groaned.

"Whoa……whoa…" Andrew looked at the two of them, "Journal? Whose?"

"…No one's," Rachel sighed.

"Lair. Whose?" Andrew pressed.

"Mi madre."

Matt gasped and fell off the couch dramatically. Rachel looked at him before pressing her lips together. She was trying not to smile, "You didn't tell me that!" She said to her.

"Apparently she didn't tell you because then it'd want you to make you read it more," Andrew said before reaching over and taking it, "Why do you have it?" He asked Rachel.

"……Um…Bria? You didn't tell him?" Rachel winced.

"He didn't ask," Bria sighed and then looked at Matt, "You really need to learn to know when your nose isn't wanted. Rachel may make threats, but she doesn't follow them. Most of the time I don't either, but for you, if you read that Journal, you're going to have definite trouble on your hands." She gently took the journal from Andrew's hands, "Do you want to know why, Matt-chan?"

"Sure." Matt said. She knew the threat thing was true. Rachel always said different types of threats, but never had she ever gone through them. Bria on the other hand, she wanted to test her boundaries against her.

"Because this," Bria took a deep breath as she broke herself away from the overwhelming Aura that surrounded the Journal, "This is not an ordinary Journal. It's not even a simple notebook as you guys keep calling it. It holds the secrets to any or all of the questions Rachel has. This was her mother's book…and _no one_ else should read it except her. As much as my own curiosity wants me to, I will not open this book's boundaries."

Brianna looked at Rachel, "And until you get over whatever is keeping it from reading it yourself, I will keep it in my care." She tucked the book under her arm and walked off as steadily as she could manage to the training room where she heard the brothers doing their afternoon light training.

Andrew blinked and then turned to Rachel who brought her legs up. Matt looked at her curiously, "What is keeping you from reading it anyhow?"

"I guess I still…" 'I still what? Miss her? Love her?' Rachel sighed and then shook her head. "Honestly I don't know." She looked up at Andrew and Matt, "What would you guys do?"

"If we had the journal?" Matt asked.

"If it was a journal of someone you cared about," Rachel snickered, "Obviously Matt you'd read it."

"Yeah…"

"Same." Andrew admitted, "Maybe I'd debate over if it's right or not, but then I'll think: What if there was a reason I need to read it? Would it hurt? Think of it like research if that helps any."

"It's like being in school again," Rachel grumbled.

Matt frowned, "Why don't you ask Bria? Or even Firefly?"

"Raph? Ask him about the journal? I think he'd think I lost my head if I'm not reading it!" Rachel exclaimed, "No way…" She paused and then sighed, "I'll ask Master Splinter about it…" _'What would be the harm in asking him? I think he'd understand…maybe even help me get rid of this feeling…'_ "The hardest part is looking for a good opening to ask such a question."

"Why don't you just ask?" said the familiar voice of Master Splinter. He smiled when they looked at him, "Come with me, so we may talk in private," he glancing meaningfully at Matt mostly but also gave Andrew a side-long look before turning toward his room.

Rachel blinked and then shyly went into the room. She was a little nervous now. Saying and doing were two completely different things.

Splinter shut the door gently and went to sit in the middle where his personal tea pot was sitting and he poured them both fresh cups. "Now, tell me what it is that's troubling you, my child," he said and handed her the herbal tea, "Sometimes it's best to start from the beginning," he suggested.

Rachel smiled her thanks. She looked at it for a while before explaining what had happened at breakfast, and then when Brianna had tried to unlock her power. She also explained about the attack Hun had on them. She took a snip of the tea when she was done explaining that part of the story. "I don't know what I'm scared of," She admitted as she set the cup down sadly, "I don't know if I'm scared to find out what it takes to get the Sight back or that I still miss my mother and I don't want to invade in on the journal. Even though, it's been tradition to hand down the predecessor's journal to the successor, I…I just can't bring myself to even open the cover."

Master Splinter thought for a long while and also watched the woman closely. "It is true," he said finally, "That you are afraid to open it because you do not want to invade her space. That, and you feel that you are pulling a…" he twitched his whiskers and then smiled impishly, "'Matt' and you don't want to see what kind of trouble will come about from you opening your mother's journal. Does this sound correct, Rachel?"

"…Yes." Rachel admitted, "It does."

Splinter put his hand gently on hers, "Then do not fear, my child, for this journal was meant for you to read. If you saw it in a vision, and it is passed down, then do not fear to read it. Your mother would not be angry with you," he soothed, "She would be happy. Read it tonight when there is no one to disturb you, if that will help you stay on track."

"I will. Thank you Master," She bowed her head. She felt a bit more at ease with the journal issue.

"Of course," Master Splinter nodded and sipped his tea, "Now, if you are not going to drink your tea give it to your sister and join my sons in their training. Pair with Donatello and Lily for more practice on the Bo," he told her, "When I am finished with my own tea, we will begin our evening meditation."

Rachel grinned, "Okay!" She stood up and bowed before leaving… somehow feeling a bit lighter.


	21. Reflections

Reflections 

Matt and Andrew were in the living room both were waiting for Rachel to come out. What they were NOT expecting was her to basically fly out of the room.

"Whoa…major change," Matt commented dryly, "Shall we talk about what's just happened?"

"It's…nothing really," Rachel laughed, "You know, stupid concerns. All cleared. Now. Where's sissy?"

Andrew raised an eyebrow and then folded his legs, "Do you think you can read it? It's one thing to talk about it, but another to do it completely."

Rachel frowned. Yeah. That was true. Andrew always had a point. "I…I'll read it tonight," She said to him, "and see what there is. Maybe…just maybe it won't be so bad."

"Like digging up someone's grave on the full moon and trying to bring them back to life?" Matt asked.

Rachel sweatdropped, "Seriously. Matt, I wish you'd stop with the horror movies. That's just scary."

"And disturbing," Andrew seconded.

"Come on! Where's your sense of description or adventure? Wouldn't that be a bit exciting?" Matt asked.

"Robbing a grave at full moon just to get my Sight back?" Rachel deadpanned, "You honestly think I'll go that far?"

"What if Raph asked you?" Matt asked slyly.

Rachel just paused, "I think I'd ask him if he's lost his head and refuse."

"Riiight," Matt giggled, "How long do you think that'd last Andy? I'm willing to be that if Raph asked her to do anything that she thought was crazy would only be a few minutes."

"I'm thinking seconds," Andrew replied, "Barely an argument."

"I'm not a betting round guys," Rachel sweatdropped, "Really."

"Okay, so maybe you're not," Matt agreed, "But still, don't you catch my point? The journal says to dig up a corpse, you'd dis it. If Raph asked you, I think you'd do it unwillingly and grudgingly…"

"Like some love-sick puppy? I'm not that type of person Matt," Rachel said. Her voice turned soft, "You know this."

"Better than anyone," Matt nodded, "So. Whatcha going to do now? Read the journal?"

"…Yeah," Rachel admitted, "Yeah."

Andrew sighed, "Can you do it alone?" He gently looked at her. "No offense, but I don't think I seen you ride your motorcycle since you made your boyfriend crash."

"That's true. Maybe I'll still feel guilty about reading it," Rachel said, "But……I'm going to try."

"How many times did you try to read that today tops?" Matt demanded.

"……Okay so I failed that last sixteen to seventeen times…" Rachel confessed.

"So what makes you think you're going to win this time?" Andrew asked.

"……I don't. I lost my Sight, I don't know what's going to happen, I don't even know what my mother had to do to get her Sight back when she lost it. And she's lost it three times. This is the first time I ever lost mine. I'm sure that if she lost hers three times the remedy can't be that bad." Rachel shrugged.

"……Can't or won't?" Matt asked.

"…Oh…I see what your guys are doing…you evil little snake and rat," She pointed at Matt and then at Andrew. "You guys are trying to double-cross me. Trying to make me doubt myself…"

"Wow…… She thinks so highly of us," Matt said sarcastically. "No, Starlight, that's not what we're doing." She smiled. "We're worried about what troubles you'll have to go through if you're going to do it alone. I mean……sure I'd read the journal if it was mine to read, but……if it was someone close to me, I don't think I'd be able to alone. I'd ask you or Andy to be in the room with me, and maybe read it aloud when I can't read anymore." Matt started playing with her skirt. "I mean, that's what you'd do for us."

Rachel groaned, "Oh I hate you."

"Nice Matt, playing the guilt card," Andrew smirked, "Works every time."

"You're still not reading the journal," Rachel went into the dojo.

"Okay……WAIT HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Matt yelled just as Andrew cracked up.

Nao walked out just as Rachel walked into the training room. She threw a candle at each of them, "Andrew, Mathew, make yourselves useful and help me set up the mats for meditation," she ordered. She had a wooden flute dangling from her belt since her hands were full with a couple more candles and her personal meditation mat.

"Hey...Nao." Matt pointed at the flute. "Why do you have a flute with ya? To help relax everyone when their doing meditation?"

"Very good," Nao nodded, "But hush, please. It's a surprise," she smiled and walked over to them, "You see, the second day I was here I decided to play my flute for them. They all loved it so I just made it a daily thing. Then, a week after I started I caught Mikey looking at a new video game April had given him…and then later that day during evening meditation he was reading through a comic book. I told him that if he didn't touch a video game or read a comic for several weeks during meditation, that I would play again. He also had the fact that he ruined it for everyone on his mind, so now today I'm surprising 'em."

She grinned and nodded to them, "Come on and help me set up," she said more calmly this time.

Matt did a zipper motion. She may be a nose, but secrets were secrets. Like hell she'd give them away unless hired.

Andrew just rolled his eyes. The flute…even though it was wooden, it reminded him that Rachel used to play the piano, but had quit. Matt used to bug her, and she'd just refuse. He looked at his hands…maybe…he should play again.

"Thinking?" Matt asked as she was helping Nao lay out the mats.

"A bit…" Andrew admitted.

"It's been a while since we did anything together," Matt commented.

"…You know I have to admit I'm a bit envious of you and Rae," Andrew told Matt.

Matt didn't seem surprised, "Why do you say that?" She asked as she straightened it out and placed a candle down.

Andrew was doing the same. He was silent for a bit, "I'm not sure. I guess it's because Rachel and you have this……I don't know...way of creating things from nothing. Didn't you guys meet in New Hampshire when she was living with her aunt?" He looked at Matt.

"Yeah. I met her then," Matt nodded. She sighed and then said, "It's not something you should be jealous of Andy. You have a family back in Florida that would gladly see you again. Rachel and I? We don't have homes to call our own. Her mother and aunt died within a month of each other, and mine didn't……" She shook her head. "That's not the point. The point is, is that real family is sometimes stronger than the ones you make up. It's nice…if the ones made up were strong."

"So… you're jealous of Bria," Andrew noted.

"Just as you are jealous of me," Matt said. She straightened up the last mat and looked at Andrew with sad eyes, "Just as I'm jealous of you."

"Jealously leads to hate, leads to war, leads to bloodshed, leads to death…" Andrew said, "Why would you be jealous of me?"

Matt just smiled and turned to Nao, "Hey, do you mind if me and Andy stay and listen to you play? We haven't heard classical music for a long time. It would be a nice change. Pleaseeee?!" She batted her eyelashes as if it would help her.

Nao laughed softly, "Quiet, quiet," she said as she held her flute to her chest to hide it from curious eyes, "Mikey heard you," she chuckled, "Yes, you may stay, but it'll be a time for quiet, so no talking," she put a finger on Matt's lips for emphasis.

Matt nodded. Andrew was rolling his eyes. Yeah, this was going to be so easy. He blinked when the dojo door opened and Rachel and Bria stepped out. Rachel was holding her cheek, "What happened?"

"I got smacked with the Bo," She muttered.

"…How?" Andrew asked.

"When I twirled it," Rachel replied, "I guess I lost focus or something and hit myself with it."

Matt snickered and Rachel glared, "Oh shut up," She rubbed the sore spot and let her hand fall, "Why are you two still here anyway?"

"Nao was telling me what meditation was," Matt said smoothly, "And I told her that I wanted to see."

"You're making Andy suffer with your ideas," Rachel looked over at Andrew, "I sympathize."

"Thanks but you both are the cause of the headaches. Matt's just my night terrors," Andrew replied.

"Burn," Rachel nodded before taking her place at the mat.

After a while, Master Splinter came out to join them. Quietly, the brothers found their mats and so did the girls. Nao smiled as she sat down on her mat and glanced at Matt and Andrew, "Now, be quiet or I won't let you stay to listen to me play again. Got it?"

"You're playing?" Michelangelo blinked. So he hadn't heard wrong. Nao really was going to play the flute again. Rachel snickered childishly just as Matt pretended to zip her lips. Andrew just leaned back.

"Hai, Angelo, I'm playing again," Nao smiled. She watched as they all got settled and when she deemed them ready, she put her flute to her lips and started out with the song Fire. While she played, she watched each of them.

Everyone seemed to be relaxed. Leonardo thought that the song was haunting yet hopeful. Since they declared war, and Rachel's Sight was gone, they could attack. Since they knew how to seal it up, he knew they were at a big disadvantage. Yet, there was still hope. Just as the song was sad, and hopeful…

Donatello was painting a picture in his mind. Somewhere relaxing with nothing but the haunting song that was playing… No words could describe how powerful that song was. How strong, the one piece of music was.

Andrew and Matt both were glancing at each other. This song……Matt leaned forward, listening to it. It was like a war-song, or a mourning song. It was a song that could give up or not. A decision balance… Andrew sighed, the war…everything that was happening was almost…as if someone was hurting them, but wasn't. He remembered something Rachel had told him, before she had quit the piano.

_Music can save lives better than any doctor or guardian. However, music is also a dangerous weapon, for it can make you doubtful and hurt you. Sometimes, it can kill you and you will never know. An instant death, but not a shock…_

_  
_Rachel and Kimiko were just…silent. Kimiko remembered this song from when she was alive. Nao had asked her to be her audience for a new song she was practicing. Even though it was long, haunting, and hopeful, Kimiko remembered how difficult it was to come up with a good praise. She was so moved by the song, that she just bowed her head and didn't say a word. Looking back, Kimiko smirked. No words…no praise…there was no need for it. She knew that.

Mikey didn't see the sadness where everyone else did. Instead he saw the hopefulness of a new day. That things change, and even though there are times when the days feel like something was going to go wrong, it always twists into something right.

Raphael felt the hidden beat and felt himself swaying to it. Yes, it was haunting, but it was easy to just go with the flow and let it carry you. He hung onto every last note, waiting to see what the next one would be. He felt that was the point…to show that you need to savor each moment, but the next one arrives be ready to keep going.

Lily just smiled. She felt and was painting a picture just like Don.

Bria on the other hand was so wrapped up into it that she couldn't stop her voice from humming or carrying the melody out along with the flute.

Master Splinter smiled softly…he was doing everything his sons were doing all at once because he was spiritual enough to do such a thing.

Softly, carefully, Nao whirled the song into the one called Chi. She kept her eyes on the rest of them…

A little bit more uplifting. That was Leo's first thought as she started playing it. Something a bit more hopeful, and possibly a bit less sad even though it still had a bit of a haunting… He would have opened his eyes to think, but he couldn't help himself but to paint a picture. Just like what Don was doing to this one as well as the last one.

Matt had her eyes closed and was gently pulling at her skirt. Andrew could tell that it could sound better with some sort of accompaniment, but having it alone was also amazing. He hardly ever heard a flutist play and he admired how haunting and how hopeful the song was. Even though there was only one person that was playing it, he knew that it took real talent to put two emotions in it.

Mikey was still lost in his own little world. Quite happier to know that the song was a bit faster and also less haunting… It was more……excitable, yet a bit sad.

Brianna just listened as Nao played the rest of the song. As Chi ended, Nao had reached the 14 minute mark. Now one last song passed through her lips to finish off the meditation session…


	22. The Journal

The Journal 

Matt noticed that Rachel's hands were moving in her lap. Gentle fingerings that were playing. Matt noticed immediately that she was imitating the song. 'Has she heard it before?' Matt blinked. 'Or has she started playing since we last seen her? I doubt it. Her fingerings are off time.' The song was more haunting than the last two. Yet, for some reason, Matt felt like it was peaceful.

Andrew saw her playing and smiled sadly. She must have quit and not realize how much she was going to miss playing. Maybe, tomorrow, he'd take her somewhere with an open piano and ask her to play. The song that Nao was playing defiantly could have many instruments accompany the flute. It was one of those songs that any would work for. He closed his eyes, letting the song fill him. Peaceful yet haunting… Almost like how the turtles and the four humans were.

Are.

Rachel and Bria both were in a battle and a war where they shouldn't belong in. Yet Andrew knew that if they had volunteered, there was reason. Raphael and the turtles can't live in peace with the Foot for Andrew knew that they were going to keep going against each other until either all are dead, or defeated for the last time. Andrew sighed. What a tragic way of life.

Mikey didn't like this song very much. Peaceful as it was, there was a haunting underline to it. Even the happy-go-lucky kid couldn't sense anything happy about the song. Just peace and sadness… A weird…very weird combination, yet very nice at the same time…

Nao let the song fade out and opened her eyes slowly. She knew their thoughts…she could see it on their faces. Standing, she watched as the others shifted and stirred from their deep meditation. Silently, she started packing up her things, listening with her keen hearing for anything related to either the songs or herself.

Matt let out a low whistle and Rachel blinked at him. "That……was cool," She muttered. Andrew heard her and nodded. Cool though, was a big understatement. "Hey…Starlight," Matt jumped off the couch and crawled over to her friend. She hadn't gotten up and now would prove difficult since Matt was lying in her lap, "What did you think?"

"There are no words. True music when it speaks for itself. Lyrics…or emotions," Rachel shrugged, "I think that's the only lesson I ever kept," She paused, "Get off of me please."

"Yeah…" Matt whistled again, "Wow, just wow," She raised an eyebrow, "No. I'm comfortable."

Rachel could only sigh.

"Wow is one heck of an understatement," Andrew said. He turned to Nao, "Who taught you how to play like that?"

"No one," Nao smiled as she rolled her mat and blew out her candle. She picked both up, "One day I was in the woods and I just heard the song in my mind…" she handed the wooden flute to Andrew, "Look at it closely, my friend." She told him, "Tell me what you see."

Andrew took the flute and gasped at what he saw. Pure wood and the kanji was polished and carved. Chi, fire, water, metal, wood, wind, earth… Matt had taught him a bit since when he had to talk to Kimi, she used different things to describe and often used Kanji to demonstrate, even though it killed him every time.

"The five elements of the body and seven of the world," Matt whispered, "Sweet!" He looked up at Nao, "So you made up the songs? Just for fun or for something else?"

"Remember how I said that music is better than any doctor but the worst weapon to go up against?" Rachel asked looking at them, "Music can do a lot. Heal wounds that will never heal by other means."

"So……can you use it for healing?" Matt asked, excited.

Nao laughed, "Hai, hai," she smiled, "In answer to your first question is; iie, I did not make up the songs. Mother Nature was gracious enough to let me listen to her music while I was exploring or even out and about on the town. Answer to number two is; hai, I did some of these for fun…the others depended on what kind of mood I was in and where I was when I composed them."

Chuckling again Nao smiled softly, "Answer to number three is; hai, you can, Matt," she nodded toward Brianna's direction, "Just look at Bria…do you see her faulting in her movements? Even the slightest limp in her step or a look a pain in her eyes? Look at everyone…Tell me what you see…all of you," She nodded to the three.

"Everyone looks peaceful," Matt commented as she looked at the turtles. "Firefly looks calm…" She frowned as she looked at Andrew and Rachel. How did the music affect them? Andrew looked a little more confident, and Rachel looked a little less scared. However, she also noticed the sadness in their eyes. What..? Shaking that off, she looked over at the Rat. "Thoughtful…" She muttered. She paused and then glanced over at Andrew and Rachel. "Mikey and Don just look completely shocked and calm, and Leo…Leo hasn't changed," Matt grinned.

"Thanks," Leo teasingly rolled his eyes at the girl.

Andrew knew what Rachel was sad about, and he knew what he was sad about too. Both of them had forgotten what it was like to listen and what it was like to play. They both looked at each other and Rachel gave Andrew a smile, "…Going to play when you get home?"

"…I'm a little rusty."

"So am I," Rachel said. They both stayed silent for the longest time.

"…Rae?"

"Hm?"

"…So."

Rachel knew immediately what he was talking about and then looked at the two of them before looking at the ground. She…she knew that tonight she was going to read the journal, but…she looked at the turtles and her sister. They stuck with her through thick and thin…if something happened…… "Bria-chan?" She asked timidly, "Can I have the journal back?"

Brianna blinked a bit and then smiled, "Of course," she took the journal from the holster she had tied around her pants since she had put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a green sweater before meditation. She walked over after quickly putting her mat and candle away and handed it to Rachel, "Here, Esu," she nodded, "take care to put it somewhere secret…somewhere safe when you're through."

"How's your back feeling?" Nao asked. Anyone would have thought that random, but it had meaning behind it.

Blinking, Bria tilted her head, "It doesn't hurt at all," she told the Hybrid before thinking and then she shrugged. She hurried after Leonardo.

"There, point made," Nao beamed and took her flute back from Matt. She played one fluid note that swirled around the trio peacefully before she let it fade. Smirking, she nodded to them and went to put her things away as well and join Michelangelo.

"Whatcha goin' to do?" Matt asked as Rachel started put her things away as well.

"I'm going to read the journal, get my Sight back, and change my limits," Rachel stated.

Matt blinked and then looked at Andrew who didn't look shocked at all. "Okay, what's your goal?" Andrew asked.

"Seven to ten minutes. In fact, if I can read the future for eight or nine I'll be satisfied," Rachel said. She stood up after Matt had gotten off of her, "I'm also going to strengthen my mental barriers."

"Burn to the ego," Matt placed a hand at her cheek before looking over at where the guys were. She gently stood by Rachel and faced the other way so she could whisper, "If you do that, you'll lose him. Just as you lost me."

"We didn't," Rachel replied back, "I was just there, you were just there, Andrew's too old for either of us…well for me, and you are catching up to his age," She gently pinched Matt's arm, "We never had each other…" She gently stepped back before going up to the room to read the journal.

Andrew and Matt both looked at each other. "What do you think, Andy?"

"…I think she's making a mistake. The mental barriers could come useful, but…there is something called over-doing it. We'll see." He gently smiled at Matt, "Try not to worry."

"…That's so easy for you to say. You used to hate her."

"I used to want her dead," Andrew muttered darkly, "She's an okay kid. I still can't believe I'm still bowing down that chick."

"Hot girls always get the men," Matt skipped toward the door.

"Hot girls aren't usually hot unless they have makeup on," Andrew muttered before following Matt out the door.

**---Rachel's Room---**

Rachel sighed as she sat down in the middle of the floor. She had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good. She _knew _it wasn't going to be good. To See… there's a lot of things that could go wrong and what could go right. To lose the Sight… she frowned… was a bit of a problem. Everyone… Every single one of the turtles, Raph, Andy and Matt…and her sisters all relied on it…relied on her. She wasn't a fighter, and she tried to stay out of them when she could. Make petty threats, or use a distraction to run away……nothing but a coward. Yet, everyone relied on that one skill. Her Sight…

To let them down now would be insulting! Rachel grabbed the journal and the photos that she had glanced at before had fell in her lap. She frowned as she saw the wedding one. The only picture she had of her father, and one of the few of her mother. She felt something crack and she realized that her heart was breaking.

Her mother, dressed in white, proudly leaning against her husband, brown sweet eyes staring at the camera, her long brownish black hair tied up in a bun, her partly white skin almost melted with the slightly white dress. Rachel felt something wet fall down her cheeks, and she realized that she was crying. She quickly brushed the tear a way before just glancing at the man she dared to call her father. Tan skin, vibrant red hair, the only thing she had inherited from him was that and the music.

The love and understanding of the music… She supposed that if she ever saw him again, she'd thank him for that, and leave. She didn't love her father. Her father never really cared that she was there. He once had the nerve to ask who she was once she was thirteen.

The crack her heart was mended and she tossed the photo away before turning to the journal. She fingered the pages and looked through them until she saw one that caught her eye.

_I lost my Sight. For the first time in my life did I dare look through my father's notebook… He had written that he had lost the Sight five times, and to get it back, each time was different yet one thing stayed the same. He had to fight himself. Not in the way everyone thinks or hopes. Basically it's just the light vs. dark sort of deal._

To even fight yourself you must have a glass of water and comfort. The water is to swirl, to let everyone know that you are in deep concentration. That it's dangerous. The comfort is because the fights are long and hard. Some are even exhausting after a few minutes.

Yet, I remained victorious. My dark side had kept time, just as my father's did. The fight we had was with words and with emotions, while my father told me that he had to fight using mazes and puzzles. Each one is different. The dark side grows weaker the more times you lose the Sight. Soon, my father wrote that it bows down to you automatically, knowing that you'd keep finding away to beat it.

My time was fifty minutes. My father was twenty. Each time is different for each Seer. I just pray that my only daughter does not lose something like this. Her dark side……I fear…

_'Anger…'_ Rachel thought as she placed the journal down and gently moved the photos. Comfort and water… That was easy. She bounded out the room to the kitchen to get the required stuff. She paid no heed to anyone's voice. She knew that some were asking what she was doing, but she ignored them. To explain now and not later would just be a waste of time.

She needed her Sight back. Everyone relied on her for that skill. That was one thing that kept her going. She paused at the door. She should she ask Raph if he wanted her Sight back? To go…and to do something rash like destroying her dark side…would that worry or scare him? She gently laid her hand down and thought for a while.

It shouldn't. He was a strong ninja. One that had anger management issues yet she still came back to him… She shook her head before entering the room and placed the glass down in front of her. Folding her legs she concentrated.

Need to find the other one. The other her…

She did……and it wasn't what she was expecting. Instead of black room or a ring, it was a calm forest with a river. A young girl was standing in it. Her dress was black and sleeveless and there was a long split that went down her legs. She had to be the older version of herself right? The girl turned around and Rachel discovered how terribly wrong she was.

That was her old self… The girl with the shoulder length hair and the cold, lifeless brown eyes… She was the one that blocked everyone away from her. The one that provoked Andrew and the one that tried to fall in love with Matt, and Matt who tried to fall in love with her. The one person that made the Informers and murdered a lot of people and stole even the government's top secret files…

Lynx…


	23. Dark Side

Dark Side 

"You…" She whispered.

"Yes. Me," Lynx replied, "Funny. Seeing how I turned out in the end. How pathetic. You can't even fight anymore. What happened to the name?"

"I erased it. Bria saved me," Rachel started getting worried. If her dark side was Lynx, then why was she in such a peaceful environment? Lynx was a dark soul, who loved the darkness more than she cared about the light. Vampire. Supernatural. Anything of the sort, Lynx was ten times worse…someone with no soul and no hope.

Someone who relied on the Sight just so she could know if she was going to die the next day or not…

"Yes. I should be thanking her, but…she ruined us. Ruined me," Lynx pointed at Rachel, "Look at you! You can't do anything right! You can't fight, you can't balance, and you can't do anything that I used to do. I taught Andrew how to make people wish death just by saying a few words, I made Matt loved me with just a flutter of the eyelashes, you……you wait in the corner. You rely on Andrew to make you feel better; you rely on Matt's comfort because you can't go to the one you're truly lusting after."

Rachel winced. Her dark side was harsh. This was how she used to be? Lust? That was all she thought love was? That was it? Lynx did have a point. Andrew knew how to get the truth out of anyone, or wish they were dead by saying a few words. Lynx taught him that. She became a couple with Matt with just the twitch of the hips.

How awful she was.

"You're a thief, and a murderer. I am nothing better. I'm about to go into a war that will kill thousands, and they will die by everyone's hands. Even if we try not to kill, there will be bloodshed," Rachel said softly, "All I want is my Sight back."

"For what?" Lynx asked.

"Because they rely on me."

"They? Rely on you to tell the future? What a laugh," Lynx cracked up, "No, sweetheart, that's where you're wrong. They don't rely on you to See. They rely on you to die."

"…That's not true."

"You wished death on them, Rachel. Wasn't it not you that made Raphael crash? Wasn't it not you that made Bria run and got her back reopened? Was it not you who had the brilliant idea of going into the HQ of the Foot just so that you could get information? Was that all you?" Lynx gently grabbed the girl's chin, "Don't fret my darling little gentle side. When war strikes, I'll make sure I'm the last one standing alongside Andrew and Matt."

"Why do you care about them, and not care about anyone else that I do?" Rachel demanded.

"Because I'm the leader," Lynx said, "And Matt needs a good smack up in the head and Andrew needs to learn that while there comes changes, there comes lives."

"You're just going to use them to kill the ones I care about!" Rachel screamed, "I won't let you! Not at all."

"That's where you're wrong. You wish it. You wish them to die…To disappear. You don't like being trapped. You don't like the fact that you're always in the background. You long for the spotlight and the only way you get the attention is by Seeing. Well darling, I'll play that game. I'll make sure that Raph gets what he wants from you, and make sure he knows that you're just playing. I'll make sure Leonardo understands that you're the source of pain and disaster. I'll get Master Splinter to not just call war on the Foot, but to declare war on the Informers.

"They'll die."

"No…No…" Rachel started crying, "No, I don't wish that. I never wished that. It's true, I did make Raphael crash, but it was an accident."

"It was intentional," Lynx soothed, "Aw, Rae…" She gently brought the girl into a hug, "You don't want to admit it, but you know you're just being used. If you didn't have the Sight, you wouldn't be here right now. You'd never have that 'special someone' and you defiantly wouldn't have the Informers. So, I think I did you some good. I do expect payback. That's why I took the Sight. It was getting my nerves."

"…They wouldn't use me," Rachel whispered, "They'd never use me. Don's a nice person, and he listens to me. Mikey's like a younger brother I never had. He reminds me a bit of Matt, but he is his own person. He does get annoying, but he can brighten up my day just by telling me the lamest joke. Leo…Leo does hate me for what I did to Raph. I think he still hates me……"

"See?"

"But I doubt he hates me enough to use me. I don't think he has that potential. He may have made it difficult for me to get his acceptance and his apology, but once I got it, he told me that I learned a valuable lesson," Rachel bit her lip.

"What lesson? That you shouldn't have even tried to race Raph? He had it coming, Rae. He upset you. He cut you deep by insulting what you used for protection. He made you cry. That's all he's good for. He causes you pain and you still keep going and love him. He's never said the words to you, Rachel. You guys just fell and happened to kiss. That's not love, there's no such thing as love for him. He lusts after you, and once he gets what he wants, he'll discard you. Just like Matt."

"Matt discarded you because he found out his sexuality. He never, ever discarded me," Rachel pointed at herself. "He's still loyal……no…She's still loyal and faithful. She's a little nutty now, but I think it's because she's finally free…she doesn't have to be trapped."

"But aren't you?" Lynx asked.

Rachel didn't respond.

"Raphael. I think the only reason why you think its love is because of this little trick. Change the p to a c and you have your name. Rachael. Raphael. See? Only thing is, is that yours is spelt R-A-C-H-E-L. There's no connection." Lynx smirked as she gently pulled back from the hug, "Don't you see, Rachel? Don't you get it? You were only being used. Once this war is over, they'd want you out as quickly as they can. Either that, or make you force yourself to See so that they know if they're going to be hotshot or not."

"No. No." Rachel chanted, "NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" She pushed Lynx away from her and the woman fell into the river. She didn't bother to try to help her up, "They'd never use me! Bria only wanted me off the streets because…"

"Because you were a threat. A big one," Lynx replied.

"No! It's because she wanted to keep me safe. Mikey, Don, Leo, Raph, Master Splinter… they're family I never had. Never. I was an only child growing up and so was Matt. We both relied on each other to be a family because we didn't have anyone else. Now that I live here, and I train with them, I'm falling in love not with just one person, but with all of them. I see them all as my brothers……Raphael and I were/are something more. I know we're something more. He's not the most emotionalist guy on the block……"

"Just like your father."

That stung. That literally hurt. Rachel felt her hand at her heart and her tears came down faster, "He shows it to me." She said, "Actions speak louder than words, I know he loves me too. He worries about me…"

"He only worries, because if you die their plans go to hell and your body is a waste," Lynx snapped.

"That's not true. He worries and cares about me because he loves me. I'm sure if I asked him if he did, he'd answer…" Rachel bit her lip timidly. No, Raph wouldn't answer.

Lynx knew that, "He wouldn't."

Silence filled the air. The argument was still and then Rachel fell to her knees and started crying. Maybe Lynx was right. Maybe that's all she was…Just a tool… just someone that couldn't do anything else but See and fight weakly. Where's the point if that's all true? She bit her lip and clutched the grassy ground. She could hear Lynx's soft footsteps and then she bent down, "Oh…sweetheart," Lynx murmured, "It's okay… It's alright…" She gently brought the girl into a hug, "I'm here. No one else is. See? I've always been with you, I'd never abandon you. Not like them."

"They hadn't abandoned me. You're just saying that," Rachel said thickly, "You're saying that because you are the only one here. You are because I have to fight off this dark side of mine to get the Sight back…"

"Because of what? Everyone relies on it and uses it to their advantage. There's nothing for you," Lynx said soothingly, "Don't worry, Rae. I'll make them sorry for using you."

"No…" Rachel shook her head, "……You don't know that."

"Have they once, ever said anything to you besides Mikey? Don's in his lab, pushing you away, Leo and Raph only train. They don't care about you, they never have. Maybe Mikey has. Maybe, if we're lucky we can use him and make everyone feel guilty……"

"Don't bring him into this!" Rachel screamed and crawled away from Lynx, "You're not going to use him!"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that the one you're lusting for isn't Raph, but Mikey."

"Mikey has Nao. I'd never betray her. Even if I did love him," Rachel shook her head, "No. My heart is firm and better than yours. It's not hypocritical nor is it flaky. I know who I belong to."

"Belong? Like a dog," Lynx sneered.

"I belong to Raph. If he's using me, fine," Rachel's tears fell down faster, "I don't care anymore if their using me or not. I don't care if they put distance from me because that's all their relying on. I don't care if my love for Raph is one-sided and he's using that to his advantage. I don't care anymore!" She grabbed her head and just burst into loud tears, "I don't! Watch, Lynx. Just watch. I'll let them use me, I'll let them do whatever they want and never complain. I'm going to get my Sight back even if it's just because I'm being used. I don't care anymore! I just don't!"

Lynx watched her for the longest time as Rachel just broke down crying. She didn't care if she was being used? Maybe Lynx had gone too far and Rachel developed a resistance to the talk. Repeating things could work or backfire. It looked to Lynx that it only backfired a bit. Rachel's spirit was broken, but her heart remained intact.

"Fine," Lynx sighed, "Have it your way."

"You're letting me have it?" Rachel blinked.

Lynx sighed again. "Yes, I'm letting you have the Sight back. If you want to be a tool then that's fine with me. Just remember, you reawakened me. Now I can do whatever I please," She gently walked over to Rachel and kissed her forehead before saying, "An hour and thirty minutes you lasted. Congrats."

Lynx and the scenery disappeared and Rachel found herself awake on the floor. The glass of water tipped over and water all over the floor, and she was in a crouched position on her side, her cheeks damp from the tears she had shed.

Softly, soothingly…as if it was a reward for her struggle, Nao's flute swirled about the Castle in the song of Water.

Outside the door, Raphael beat Michelangelo on the last level of their video game and he yawned before stretching, "Well, Mikey, I'm heading to bed," he told his brother, "Night."

"Night, bro," Mikey grinned and started shutting everything down before following Raph's example.

Raph headed up the stairs and was about to head to his room when he heard the distinct sounds of crying. Immediately he hurried to Rachel's room and opened the door. "Rachel!" he went to her, worry and fright in his eyes, "Are you alright?" he didn't bother asking what happened…the fact that the Journal was across the room gave it away. He brought her into his iron embrace and held her close, "I'm here, Rachel, I'm here…" he soothed.

Rachel hugged him back tightly, seeking comfort in the embrace. She felt so lost, so scared. Lynx...was it all true? He's right here…right here. She held onto him, she knew that he was scared and worried about her. Was it one-sided? Was it both sides? She felt so confused, and for once it made her feel as if she was powerless. She could feel fresh tears fall down her cheeks and she quickly tried to stop them. She didn't want him to know that she was like this. "I'm sorry…" She muttered into his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"Go ahead and cry, Rachel," Raph told her, "Don't hide your tears from me…" he whispered and held her closer. He felt it was time to say it…time to say those three special words…Softly he nuzzled her hair, "I love you…There's nothing I wouldn't do if it meant making you happy and keeping you safe."

Rachel's grip tightened just a bit. She didn't bother hiding her tears this time. She still felt her fear slowly die and she realized what he had just said. Lynx was wrong all this time. It wasn't one-sided and clearly it wasn't just pure lust. He loved her, just as she loved him. She smiled through her tears, "I love you, too, Raph. Thank you…"

Raphael smiled a bit and nuzzled her hair again, "Of course," he soothed. They stayed like that for the longest time, and when he was certain she was fast asleep he gently picked her up as Nao's flute died out and she soon appeared in the doorway. Bowing his head in respect he left and went over to his room.

He set her down and covered her with the blankets before climbing in himself. He finger-combed her bangs and kissed her forehead, "Anything for you," he whispered, "I love you, and nothing and no one will change that."

Closing his eyes and keeping her against him, the night faded quickly into darkness.


	24. Human Talk

Human Talk 

Rachel sighed; it's been a few days since she managed to get her Sight back. She bit her lip as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She was awake around the same time as everyone surprisingly. Usually she was the last one awake because she slept in often. She supposed...that maybe she just felt uncomfortable now. Everyone noticed that she was getting easier to distract, and harder to get focused.

She shook her head. Lynx made it very difficult to get the Sight back, but that didn't mean that there weren't a few scars or wounds that weren't healed. In fact, since Lynx had been awoken, there wasn't a time when she didn't say or comment when someone had something to say. Making her doubt whether or not she was being used… While she said that she didn't care anymore…it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Donatello noticed that Rachel looked spaced out. Again… It was becoming a routine. She's spaced, someone talks, she jumps, laughs, and tries to focus, and spaces out again. A repeating motion that had him a bit worried. It wasn't like the gentle kid that he knew of. Something had happened when she got her Sight back. Something had to of…

Was she being used? Rachel glanced over her shoulder just to see who was in the room. She didn't know anymore. She didn't know how to act, how to smile, she started hanging around Michelangelo and Nao more and more than anyone. It wasn't a surprise, seeing how she and Mikey were once attached to the hip, but it was a bit of a surprise that she started pushing her sister away.

Brianna sighed sadly. She didn't bother saying anything to snap her sister out of spacing. Since the Journal incident Rachel had been putting herself at a distance. Her expression sad, she thought about her past…

It was the same thing happening all over again.

Fighting tears, she got her tea and looked to Don, "I'm gonna join Raphael and Leo for a bit of light training," she smiled at his scowl, "Don't worry, I'll be careful," she patted his shoulder and left.

Leonardo and Raphael were sparring. Leo wasn't surprised to see Brianna at the door, but what did surprise him was that Don hadn't tried to stop her or anything. Then again, he was sure that he was trying to get Rachel to talk to him. Like it would happen… Rachel won't say anything. When asked she just laughed and said it was just their imagination. He managed to get one of the Sais out of Raphael's hand and tried to get the other one but was blocked and thrown back.

Bria took this opportunity to jump in, duck down into a roll, and as she was coming back forward she lifted up onto her shoulders and kicked Raph's hand that had the Sai, making the weapon fly into the air. She then turned on her hands and swiped the red-banded ninja off his feet. All with enough momentum to do a flip onto her feet and catch the Sai as it came down.

She grinned and rubbed her left shoulder with her free hand, "Maybe I shouldn't have rolled…but hey, not bad for being a little rusty, huh?"

"Not bad," Leo commented, "Although I doubt you were hardly rusty to begin with."

"Oh please…If I wasn't rusty then why was I hurt in the first place? I really need to work on my defense and senses…which I'm confused about because I'm much better at defense than I am offence. That's why I call myself a protector…" Bria huffed, "Sorry, I'm rambling…"

She scowled and then tossed Raph his Sai when he was standing, "Alright, what's the plan for training since I still have a limit on what I can do…"

"The sense thing that you need work on might be a good idea," Leo said, "I wouldn't want to fight… you'd have Don come for both of us."

"True," Brianna chuckled, "Alright, let's see…" she bit her lip in thought, "What would Master Splinter do to teach you to sense your opponent better?" she tilted her head at him.

Raphael rolled his eyes, "I'm outa here…good luck Leo," he teased as he stuck his Twin Sai in his belt and left the room.

Leonardo just rolled his eyes and started to explain to Bria. Donatello had just come out of the lab as Raph just got out of the room. "Done training already?" He teased Raph, "That's new. Usually you and Leo are at it for an hour or more."

"Yeah, but Bria came in and now the two love doves are figuring out what to do for a training session," Raphael told Don, "I was going to go out and find Casey so he could take me to some of his favorite spots…unless you need me for anything?" he raised an eyebrow. His brother did look curious about something.

"It's just a random question, honestly," Donatello said with a wave, "I was just wondering what it felt like. Being human, I mean."

"For one thing, Donny, you're never random. It's just a fact," Raph folded his arms but then sighed, "To be human…it's…different. A whole lot easier like when I work on my Shell Cycle, and when I train. However…it's harder. I can't explain why…being human, there's a whole lot of new emotions, new and heightened instincts, and way more things to do and go out there," he waved his hand toward the outside, "Back to the training part of it…with all of the things we've learned combined with this extra height and the extra agility without my shell, I can see and occasionally feel exactly how Bria got her speed and power."

Raphael smiled sadly, "I do miss being a turtle, of course…I feel like I don't have that sort of connection with the rest of you like I used to."

Donatello smiled back at Raph, "You're still our brother, human or not. That connection will never break. You were saying that there are a lot of emotions and instincts get stronger. Care to tell me more?"

"Well…" Raph nibbled on his bottom lip as he thought. As he had been explaining some of it, they had headed back toward the lab and now were sitting down. "I don't know about everyone else, but for me at least…The instinct to protect is stronger. I'm…" he chuckled, "I've mellowed out since I became human, and I'm not as predictable as I once was," he smirked as he playfully poked his brother.

He smiled and then continued, "I worry a bit more now about the rest of you…and since one of the first things that happened to me when I walked out of this lab room was the fact that I had my first kiss with Rachel. My feelings for her have grown and developed rapidly since then…When I was still a turtle, because we weren't of the same species, we both were unsure of how we felt and it this thing between us…love, didn't have a chance to grow then."

Raphael found something to fiddle with as he tried to explain these new things to his still-turtle brother, "So I guess that's one majorly huge thing about being human…is that things seem to be clearer and you have more confidence about those kinds of relationships. Things can get confusing at times…like when Casey was trying to explain to me about stuff since he and I are so close in personality. However," he chuckled, "It's easier to understand the others."

Donatello nodded. He wondered for a long time what it was like, being human. He could see that it had a positive effect on Raph. He did mellow out; his temper wasn't bad as it was when he was a turtle. It seemed to him that was all Raphael needed, was that change. It wasn't doing him any good being a turtle even though he knew Raph missed it.

He also saw how Raphael was with Rachel… The subtle gestures that he was sure no one else would have noticed, unless they were really looking. He knew that Raphael knew why Rachel was pushing her sister, and most of them away. Why she was keeping close to Nao and to Michelangelo. Why she was being distracted. To understand…it had to be a bit easier. The Raphael he remembered and knew wouldn't really have listened to Rachel…

He wondered what it would be like if he turned human. Would he be able to get together with Lily easier? Would it be easier for him to work on the things that he wanted to invent? He didn't know. He did wonder though, if the transformation would be good for him as it was for his older brother. Leo wouldn't be too happy knowing what Don was thinking.

"…Did the transformation hurt?" Donatello finally asked.

Raph snorted, "I was unconscious, bro, what do you think?" he chuckled, "Though…I remember Rachel telling me once that when we had our arms pressed together…" he pulled the sleeve up on his right arm looked at the scar where their artery veins had been connected, "…that it felt strange…at bit uncomfortable, yet pleasant."

"Now don't look at me like I've lost my mind since this is going to sound geeky and complicated, but of course YOU will understand…" he huffed, "Well…the way Nao did it made most of her blood transfer into me to replenish my supply, yet some of my own went into her so she wouldn't be completely drained, so we would have an even amount in the end. Then Rach told me that when Nao had to separate us…" he rubbed the scar absently, "That that was the only painful part. Since I was out-cold, I didn't feel a thing."

Don remembered. Rachel had quickly fainted after Nao severed the connection. "Just wondering…" He murmured as he thought about it. "After all there are some cases when a completely out cold person can feel some sort of pain." He shrugged. He smiled at Raph, "Thanks for letting me question you bro. I know how much you used to hate that."

Raph scowled playfully and was about to retort when Lily bounded in, her hazel-gold and green eyes wild.

"Donny-Don! I'm hyper and 'need to go out and burn off some energy' as the Triplet Trio told me," Lily put her hands on her hips in mock frustration, but the grin was still there. The Triplet Trio was the nickname given to Rachel, Brianna, and Nao; "Will you come on patrol with me?!" she bounced over and wrapped her pixie arms around Don's bicep, "**Choudai?!"** she pleaded in Japanese as well.

Raph chuckled and patted his brother's shoulder as he responded to the 'thank you', "No prob, Donny," he smirked and waved as he stood and left the lab.

Don glanced over at Lily after Raphael left and said, "Rachel told you?" That was hysterical. That girl had Matt and he was as hyper as one could get, and she never, ever bothered telling him that he needed an outlet. Then again, for all he knew, Rachel might as well be the outlet. "Well…I guess it can't hurt. We haven't done much for patrolling. Why not?" He shrugged, "I'm in."

"Yay!" Lily grinned and pulled Donatello from his lab chair. She took his hand and bounced impatiently to the door, where she picked up his Bo and handed it to him. She was about to dash for the training room to get her Bo, but Nao had beat her to it, already standing there with it in hand. Grinning, the Neko took it from the Hybrid and then dragged Donatello along with her, "Bye minna!" she called before she had Don out the door with her.

It was Twilight, Dusk just now turning into Night and Shadow, "Sweet, we should be able to get to a building so we can watch the sunset!" Lily cheered.

"We need to be careful, Lily," Donatello warned her, "Not only do we have enemies wanting bloodshed, but it's still light out and people still can see."

"That's what shadows are for, silly, at least for the regular Humans," Lily told him and then a shiver rippled through her, "Dang it, forgot my cloak, be right back," she turned on her heels but Nao was – once again – ahead of her by the doorway with the article in her hands, "Thanks, Nao-san," she nodded and took the cloak, watching as Nao just shook her head in amusement and then disappeared back inside.

Lily turned back around and slipped on her special cloak. Unlike the rest of them, she didn't wear white or dark colors when out on patrol. Instead she wore all white, silver, and grays. The cloak was pure white, a perfect camouflage with the snow, her kimono top was silver with a white sash, and her leggings were a light grey. Actually, the shadows were more her enemy than her friend, as Brianna had once stated. "Let's get goin'," she smiled and jumped into a near-by tree, landing just light enough so not to disturb the snow-covered branches.

Don just rolled his eyes amused and found himself following her, using the branches and the shadows for cover. They walked for a little ways when he finally posed a question, "Lily, can I ask you something?"

Lily glanced toward the direction of the setting sun, but smiled ruefully and turned on the branch she was on carefully to face him, staying more with the white snow on the branches than the trunk of the tree like he was, "Anything, Donny-Don," she smiled encouragingly, "Ask away."

"When Nao transformed you.....did it hurt? I asked Raph, but he was unconscious so he didn't feel anything," Don shrugged.

"A little, hai…" Lily answered a bit hesitantly, "But there was also relief; relief that I no longer had to scrap for food, hunt mice and rats, and/or getting some sort of disease that only felines can get. Being human – well, a humanoid – is so MUCH easier yet harder at the same time. A couple abilities have dulled just a bit…mostly my keen hearing, yet everything is so much clearer and I can understand better than I used to."

Lily thought for a small moment, "The pain…was nothing compared to how I felt afterwards. The pain was mostly the different blood mixing with mine, I felt like a live-wire. However, it was over fairly quickly." She smiled sheepishly, "Sumimasen, I'm chattering…"

_'All of it is exactly like what Raph said,'_ Donatello thought to himself. He shook his head, "It's okay, I expect it," He grinned at her, "You _are _energetic."

Lily beamed exaggeratedly and then laughed, "I don't know why," she admitted, "You know me, I just randomly get hyper," she bounced in her spot and then flipped lightly over to his branch and landed easily on his shell, making him bend over even with her little-to-none weight, "Though, when I'm not you hardly leave your lab. You groan every time you even have to pull yourself away from a new gadget to train, and during meditation if Nao doesn't play her flute your mind is just as bad as Mikey's…though, of course, more organized, yet still just as busy. Maybe I should get hyper more often so I can get you to get some fresh air."

"You caught me at the right time. I was just finishing talking to Raph when you came in. If it had been with the gadget and everything, then I would have groaned or told you that I was busy and if you would consider taking Bria or someone." Don sighed, "Of course you would just pout and make me come so either way I'm here."

Lily stuck her tongue out a bit in that playful way of hers, "Good," she smiled and then slid from her lying-down position on his shell. It was darkness and shadow now so she dropped to the snowy ground, "Come on, Donny-Don. We got some crooks to catch and people to save!" she pranced along the ground, waiting for him to join her.

Donatello rolled his eyes, _'Dear god, Lily's been hanging around Michelangelo a bit too much...'_ He jumped down to the ground and decided that maybe for once he shouldn't really care. After all, it had been awhile. The duo ran hiding in the shadows, watching the streets with careful eyes. Lily was right after all, they had things to do, and catching crooks was a big one.

However, neither saw the danger lurking in the same protective shadows that only the specially-gifted knew how to use.


	25. Attack

Attack 

A majority of the night had passed and several Purple Dragons and regular crooks had been put down for the count. The people they had saved only Lily was able to go near to assess for damage, but of course staying secretive and never making eye-contact.

Now the duo were up on a roof-top taking a break. The Neko twitched her ears this way and that, catching a whisk of something only she could pick up on. She felt the wind swirl around her, slightly messing with her hair and fluttering her cloak. "Donatello…" Lily whispered softly to the purple-banded turtle as she held the water bottle he had given her from his duffle bag to her lips, "Something secret, like us…something dark and familiar is near. Do you sense it?" she murmured even softer as she took a casual drink.

Don could. He gave her a slight nod and just shifted. He didn't like this feeling. He knew they were being watched as well as being near. He couldn't tell how many were watching, or how many were near, but he didn't like how dangerous they felt. "Either the Foot or the Elite," He whispered, "No one else knows how to hide like this, besides my brothers."

"None of the regular Foot and definitely not any of us could be this menacing," Lily stated and took another sip before she froze entirely. Coughing lightly to be able to breathe again she wiped the drips of water from her mouth. She took a deep breath before she pressed the lid shut gently and slid it into his duffle bag. She waited for him to follow her lead, putting his away and zipping the bag.

"Ready for a good finale to the night?" she asked looking right into his dark brown eyes. She remembered the last encounter with their foe…

"Yeah," Donatello sighed. He stood up and got his Bo from the ground and watched the shadows with a cautious eye. He knew that they knew that they were figured out. They'll appear, and a fight will begin. He just hoped that there wasn't too many.

It was like she heard his thoughts. She picked her own Bo up and stood by him, but in a different direction. Toward the deeper darkness, "Only four, Donatello, but each strong in their own…" she whispered but didn't look toward him. She stared into the darkness where figures stood out clear as day only to her, and she took a deep breath.

It came out in a low hiss, "Come out…Elite."

Answering to her request, four pairs of eyes glowed red in the darkness before they came forward, and only her cat eyes could see their sweeping movements like they really were; an aggressive approach, not the cautious step Don would see. She crouched in response, Bo at the ready.

As if on cue with her lioness growl, lightning streaked the sky and rain poured as thunder rumbled.

Donatello didn't like the way Lily was tensed. He had a feeling that this fight wasn't just a fight anymore. He twirled the Bo causally, trying to steady his nerves, and find a way to fight easily and with hardly any damage. Something like what Leonardo would do, only faster and not so dragged out. He watched as the Elite showed themselves with a good step forward, and weapons were being drawn. He sighed to himself. This fight was going to be one finale.

"**I'm assuming Karai sent you?**" Lily asked in her native tongue, narrowing her eyes. She put her hood up so she could see fairly-clearly for the moment and keep from getting soaked right off the bat.

"**Hai**," One of the elite nodded, "**She did,**" He spoke in a rough Japanese accent.

Don was shocked, _'They spoke!'_ No matter how many questions he and his brothers shot at them, they always kept their silence. Now he was wondering if the only thing they knew how to speak was Japanese.

"Hai," Lily whispered to him, sensing his thoughts. Why was she so IN-TUNE with him tonight? Except for the fact they were for once out and about rather than in his lab, and then this little tid-bit, it wasn't that different than being with him anywhere else. Then again…she had always seemed to be more in-sink with him more often than not...always knowing what he meant and what he wanted.

She huffed semi-silently and then started the first circlet, "**To kill us, I'm sure…a pay-back for the defeat you and she shared?**" she eyed them cautiously, "**You, twice, way back when. Then Karai, several days ago…**"

"**Half-right**," The man replied.

Lily stopped mid-step. She didn't bother answering…she knew. "Don…any questions you yourself want answered from them, now that you have me as a translator?" she asked rather absently, her eyes never flickering once from the four in front of her.

Don thought for a minute and then shook his head, "No." He knew better. He knew way better. If the Elite were here, then it was certain that this was a response. "Actually, I do have one question. Does this fight have anything to do with Lynx's declaration of war?"

Lily swirled out the same question in Japanese easily.

"**Y****aya…** **We are just following orders that Karai-sama sent**," Partially…The man replied.

Lily pursed her lips, but didn't translate back to English just yet, "**How much **_**do**_** you know?**"

"**Do we know about what?**" He asked.

Lily narrowed her eyes, "**This has some sort of purpose, of course; my curiosity is just nagging at me for details…**" she admitted, "**Isn't there even one small clue? I know you know**."

"**It's Karai-sama's experiment**," The man replied.

Lily froze again, and then swore, "Experiments…" she muttered under her breath for Donatello, "Always some sort of experiment…" she added mostly to herself.

Don sighed, "Then that's all I really need to know." He watched the enemies carefully; he didn't dare do the first strike. He knew that all six of them weren't going to move, until one of them makes one.

"**Neither of you are going to attack? Very well, I, Zakashi Urame, will be the first to move**," He suddenly disappeared and Don only managed just a second's time to do a dodge. The rest had followed his lead, two against Don and two against Lily.

As Lily was separated from Donatello, she called to him quickly, "Zakashi is the impatient one!" she blocked and attack, "Think of Raphael when he was still turtle," she swiped at one that was close to her, successfully punching him in the jaw.

"I'm sure Raphy was a bit worse," Don assured as Urame and some other one attacked at the same time. He blocked one of them and managed to kick the other before bringing the Bo down to hit him on the shoulder. The other one managed to block the Bo and tried to use it against him, but he was quicker and kicked his feet from under him. Zakashi didn't like what he was doing and tried to hit him but Don just blocked and hit with the Figure 8.

"Of course," Lily tried remembering her training with the Bo, and managed to take one down for about five seconds, "I'm just saying that's what Zaka's style is like," she grunted as she ducked and rolled out of the way of their sharp weapons. She saw them get together and POOF off, "Don…of course! Try not to let them touch. They can't faze individually!" she called as she bent just a bit and then launched herself into a back flip right when the two Elite appeared and sliced at the area she had been a moment before.

"Easier said than done!" Donatello told her as he had to dodge another attack. He tried his best to keep them separate, but that was proving to be difficult. It was as if Bria once trained them to learn how to stick together. Then he remembered that Matt and Rachel always stuck together. When they parted, they were a bit weaker. He never understood why Rachel insisted on attaching herself to someone, let it be Mikey, Raph, or Matt, but she always did. Now he was wondering if she was trying to help them. In her own way.

Now that he knew that Rachel and Matt and whoever stuck together for a reason, now he had to figure out the Elite's reason. Besides phazing, he knew that if he let them touch, they'd just get power from one another. He had to come up with an idea, a fast one, and so far his ideas weren't helping. They were moving to quickly. It was becoming harder to hit, and easier to dodge and block.

Lily muttered something on an exhale and ducked and rolled again. She tried something she'd done once during training…She rolled again, staying on her head, as she placed her Bo under her and she lifted herself up, palms-down, and spun herself around with the momentum. This made her able to do a really fast round-house kick, taking out both of her opponents, throwing one against the wall and the other skidding across the ground, separating them a fairly-good distance.

Jumping back up Lily used her Bo as leverage as she leaped toward Don and her foot connected with one of his foes as they phased in, about to injure him badly. She was able to send him flying. Putting her back against Donatello's shell, she said, "It's like they're draining us as we fight…We haven't even been fighting for five minutes and I'm wiped out…"

"And we can try to fall back, but I'm sure they'll just follow us," Don murmured, "We need to finish this quickly, but it doesn't look like that their even fighting with all their strength. Like their playing with us."

"I wouldn't doubt that," Lily sighed. She saw a POOF where she had been fighting before…

Everything happened so quickly.

The two she had been fighting against turned into smoke right there in front of her, and she only had enough time to either duck and have Don's shell take the impact…The other option - to save him from any possible injury - seemed to make the choice for her as she saw the other two swiftly gain their bearings and attack.

Take two birds down with one stone…

She couldn't do it…not get injured where he was left to take the strikes? Impossible. Lily swirled around and shoved the purple-clad out of the way.

She was able to avoid three out of four, using the advantage of her speed and agility, to dodge. However…the Foot with the Spear first swiped his weapon underneath her and while she was in the air still falling he pierced her side near her ribs… slicing between the lower two…

Narrowly missing her heart…

If it wasn't for the fact that she knew they didn't want the two of them dead, she would have thought she was. Lily screamed in agony and then the pain was just too much. She was passed out long before she hit the ground.

"LILY!" Don cried as he had to get back in the middle. The four ninjas were attacking at such a speed and rate that he couldn't keep up. He was already drained from fighting two. He had to protect her though. They were honorable enough not to attack when she was down, but if she started to show movement, they wouldn't hesitate to bring her down again and again until she couldn't move for a while or longer.

Precious blood that he needed was being split upon the ground. He wished that Rachel had Seen this attack, maybe he would have asked Leo or Raph to come. This was just too much. The ninjas were just attacking and attacking, his dodges and blocks were getting weaker, but the only thing that was keeping him up was the fact that Lily was on the ground. He knew that he was getting dizzy from the lack of blood, that he was losing energy from all this fighting. Usually this wouldn't a problem.

This would have never been a problem. Now, he realized what the experiment was. It was to see how powerful they had gotten. To see if Bria's training had made them stronger.

The Elite kept attacking, easily taking turns to slice at the turtle. They twirled and side-stepped his feeble attacks, making a strike wherever he was open. The one with the ax had gouged his shell. Zakashi had swiped at his legs and arms. Another had ripped at Donatello's plastron. The leader…the one who had spoken at the beginning of all of this and the one with the spear, was the only one watching and waiting…

Eventually Donatello's Bo was hacked in half by Zakashi, making a new gash across the turtle's chest.

Lily's ears twitched at the sound of wood breaking, and slowly opened her eyes. In the span of a breath, she saw Don's Bo slip from his seemingly lifeless hands, the leader poise his spear to strike, and the other three Elite stepped back respectfully.

In the next inhale, the lightning flashed and thunder cracked, blinding her sight and blocking her hearing from what came next, though she still _felt_ Donatello's scream and pure agony.

When she was able to focus and see again, she saw that Don was shaking violently, but he had miraculously stayed standing. By what willpower? She wondered absently. What was keeping him upright?

Again another flash of lightning and thunder, but extra blinding and ear-splitting…

Lily managed to get up from the ground, and when she focused yet again she saw that the Elite had vanished, their work and orders finally complete. Don was shaking even worse now, if that was even possible. Attentively, she spoke in barely a whisper, "D-Donny-D-Don?"

That's what did it…the relief from hearing her voice was what made Donatello collapse.

* * *

If you wish to know what happens next, Book 3: Love Bites will be up shortly


End file.
